Unwanted
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: Randy now has the choice to rejoin Triple H, Batista, and others in Devolution or will he stay with his girlfriend and close friends in Evolution? Karen(oc)Orton, StephanieJericho, Lita?, CenaReba
1. Rain Rain Go Away

Unwanted by Eternal Sailor Serenity  
  
Chapter 1: Rain, Rain, Go Away  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of the superstars. So don't sue me. This goes for the rest of the story.  
  
Summary: Karen was dropped off in an orphanage without a friend in the world. She searches for her father but in order to find out about him, she has to play, The Game. (Raw storyline)  
  
Pairings: Trish/Christian, Jericho/OC, Lita/Edge, a Randy/?, and others as the story goes on.  
  
Author Note: This is the first time I've written in this format. Kindly R&R.  
  
Karen pulled her brown hair into a ponytail. She packed her bags and glared at the orphanage coordinator, Alyssa. It was her eighteenth birthday and she was happy to leave. Karen was a quiet girl who mostly kept to herself but she often defended the other girls at the almost all-girl place. There were about four boys there also.  
  
"You know you don't have to leave," said Alyssa, a little bit too sweetly.  
  
"I'm leaving because of you!" the girl said. "You were the one who overworked us and used our funds from the government. to buy luxury items."  
  
She dragged her bags towards the door. Alyssa grabbed her hand.  
  
"What about Angel and Chris?" This stopped Karen in her tracks. Alyssa continued. "Angel's one of your best friends here and she's eighteen. Chris…."  
  
"Chris' nearly twenty, I know this." Karen continued. "He was also my first and only boyfriend. Things didn't work out between us."   
  
"But…"  
  
Karen's glare told the girl to shut her mouth while she still could.   
  
"They will leave you also and you will get less money."  
  
She left the orphanage without a second glance. She had some money with her as she went to a payphone. Pulling out a number she dialed it. Her only other friend besides Angel answered.  
  
"Hello?", the friend answered. "Hello, is somebody there? This better not be a prank!" "Reba?" "Karen!!!"   
  
Karen sighed to herself. Even though Reba had been adopted years earlier, they had still kept in touch with each other.  
  
"Where are you? You aren't at the orphanage since my caller ID would have came up like that," Reba asked.  
  
"Get this, I left."  
  
Reba almost dropped the phone when she heard that. "What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"  
  
Karen put the phone on her shoulder as she pulled something out of her bag. "Alyssa "forgot" to mention that my family left me a book to be given to me on my sweet sixteenth birthday."  
  
"How did you find out," the voice on the other line questioned.  
  
"The younger orphans got into "Queen" Alyssa's room and came out with various objects, one being this book."  
  
"What is the book about?"  
  
"It's about professional wrestling." Karen scanned throughout the book and came to a message. "Hey Reba?" "Yeah?" "Can I call you back later?"  
  
Reba was unsure what to say. Her friend was out without a place to go.  
  
"You have money right?," Reba had to make sure. She hung up the phone after finding out her best friend had enough to last her.  
  
Karen read the message written in the letter taped to the last page on the book.  
  
"My dearest baby girl. You are know sixteen and can probably leave the place you are at now." 'Yeah right' Karen thought. "You are also old enough to know the truth. What happened between your father and I was a mistake. We never meant to have it unprotected. When I found out I was pregnant, I kept it away from your daddy. It was just a one night stand, nothing important, until I found out you were his. I paid a doctor for him to run some tests without him knowing and I found out that he's your father. The life I have would not be good for you. I work at a nightly strip joint, make minimum wage, and live with various other guys. I met your father at the strip club and one thing led to another and I think you get the picture. I wanted you to have a better life so I put you with Miss Alyssa's Orphanage. You won't find me, because by the time you have read this I would be long decreased. You can look for your father because he'll probably still be around, but I don't think it would be worth the effort. He's a stubborn professional wrestler. I hold you, my three month old baby, and half of me is regretting even thinking of giving you up. I want you to know that I love you. Mommy knows that at the orphanage, you don't have last names, or have long forgotten them…but you are and will forever be, Karen Helmsley. I also sent your daddy a picture of you and told him everything. Keep me in your heart. Love, Mommy."  
  
She closed the letter and placed it back in the book and dropped it beside her as her hands shook uncontrollably. She was near a park so she sat down on one of the benches as it started raining. It was getting cold out and also late. The rain wasn't going to leave anytime soon. When it started to thunder, she pulled her legs to her chest, and her head down on top of them. She couldn't feel the rain anymore.  
  
"Are you okay Miss?"  
  
Karen looked up and saw a guy standing over her. This guy had an umbrella in his hands and was using it to keep her dry.  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped back at him before turning away from him.  
  
The man caught sight of a tear roll down her face.  
  
'Did I just see that or was it the rain,' the guy pondered.  
  
"I'm Chris Benoit," Benoit held in his breath. Hopefully she would answer him. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl turned to him and Benoit realized that she probably wasn't a wrestling fan because then she would become hysterical like all the other fan girls.  
  
"What does it matter to you," she growled at him. She wasn't really in the mood but Benoit wouldn't let this matter die down.  
  
Chris started, "I find this damsel in distress and I'm curious to find out who she is and why is she sitting in the rain."  
  
She glared at him, her temper returning again. "I'm Karen and I'm sitting in the rain because I have nowhere…" Knowing she let out too much, she closed her mouth.  
  
"Nowhere to go?," Chris asked.  
  
"Of course not, I just have nowhere else to wait for my friend."  
  
Chris saw thru her lie but decided to play along. "When is this friend coming?"  
  
Karen hesitated, why hadn't she thought of some answers. "I don't know."  
  
Suddenly another male came up to Benoit.  
  
"Why are you standing out here during this thunderstorm?"  
  
Benoit thought that his friend had perfect timing.  
  
"I found this girl out here with nowhere to go………"  
  
"I have somewhere to go!" Karen interrupted.  
  
Benoit just threw her a disbelieving look. "And I wanted to bring her back to the hotel to get her dried off and some food."  
  
Matt Hardy just looked at the girl. He's seen the look on her face before, it was of someone who has lost all hope.  
  
"I'll help you then," Matt chirped up. "I can introduce her to Lita and she could probably lend the girl some dry clothes. I'm Matt Hardy."  
  
Knowing the girl wouldn't answer he spoke up. "This is Karen."  
  
"Nice to meet you Karen." He held out his hand to lead her towards his car. She looked at the hand cautiously before looking at Benoit. Chris nodded his head indicating that it was all right for her to go. She took it and allowed Matt to lead her towards his car. Matt looked over Karen's head at Chris. Chris just moved his lips without sound to say, "She's not a wrestling fan." Matt just nodded and held the backseat door open for the girl.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Next time we go to the hotel where Karen will meet other wresters, but will she find her father? Why is Randy so interested in Karen? What does Triple H find?! Tune in to the next chapter to find out. 


	2. Trips Secret

Unwanted Chapter 2: Trips Secret  
  
Last Time: Karen left the orphanage. She found a book on professional wrestling and a letter from her mother. Chris Benoit and Matt Hardy found her and they are now headed to the hotel that the Raw roster is staying at.  
  
The fifteen minute car ride seemed to last forever as they sat in silence. Matt kept on staring into his mirror to see the girl looking at the wrestling book.  
  
"Are you a fan?" "Not really…"  
  
Chris looked back there and saw she wasn't really getting into the book.  
  
"What are you doing with the book then," Chris inquired.  
  
Karen glanced up at him with a frown then answered, "It's really none of your business but my mother gave me this book for my sixteenth birthday."  
  
"Hold old are you now," Matt added. "Eighteen."  
  
The rest of the car ride was in silence. Chris had a question he was itching to ask. He waited until they were parked to ask it.  
  
"Where is your mother now?"  
  
Karen looked as if she was about to cry. Chris wanted to hit himself in the head for touching a raw subject.  
  
"I guess buried somewhere, that's all I know," she was able to say. "My father….I don't know! All I found out from my mother's letter was that he's a professional wrestler."  
  
Matt grew up with his father and brother. He knew how hard that was. Matt started to put some things together. "You don't know them, do you?"  
  
The look on Karen's face answered that question but Matt had to hear it from her own mouth.  
  
"I don't know them because my mother put me in an orphanage when I was only three god damn months old." She had tears in her eyes. Matt wanted to continue but Chris placed a hand on Hardy's shoulder. That gesture Matt clearly knew was 'not now Matt.'  
  
"Come on Karen, Matt and I want you to meet a friend of ours, Lita.  
  
They led her inside meanwhile Triple H was fuming at his lackeys.  
  
"What's going on with Evolution lately!? We were at top, with all the gold we could possibly have…but now we have nothing," Triple H screamed.  
  
Randy took this abuse day in and day out. "You don't have the title either Triple H."  
  
Triple H glared at the youngest member of Evolution. Randy adverted his eyes to something else. Ric Flair and Batista just stood there silently. Randy saw a picture on the dresser.  
  
"Who's that?" Randy stared at the baby in the picture. The name Karen was on the back of it. Randy didn't bother to look at that though.  
  
Triple H thought up an escape. "That's my sister's kid. Get him out of my sight, you disgust me Randy."  
  
Batista grabbed Orton and led him out. Both men left the hotel room, Triple H snatched the picture off the dresser.  
  
"Who is that champ?" Ric looked at the picture. "I mean really who is she?"  
  
Triple H sighed, "That's my baby girl." He placed the picture down. "I did some filthy stripper and she got pregnant. She never told me but I got some pictures of the baby and the papers saying that it indeed was mine."  
  
"Do you want to meet her and find out what kind of person she is?" "No Ric" Triple H answered even though he knew he was lying to himself.  
  
Matt Hardy and Chris Benoit lead the girl towards Lita's room.  
  
"How are you holding up man," Chris asked. Matt shook his head. "She's happy with Edge. That's all I want Lita to be, happy.  
  
He is walking backwards while talking to Benoit. Suddenly, Matt's back runs into someone. Randy glared at Matt. "Watch where you are going Hardy boy."  
  
Matt replied, "Don't you have somewhere else to be Orton?" He didn't want to reply too contemptibly to Randy because Batista was right there with him. Sure he had Chris to back him up, but he didn't want Karen to get hurt.  
  
"Actually, we don't have anywhere else to be." Randy smirked at Matt's sour face. Batista looked behind Benoit to see him shielding someone. "Who's the chick?"  
  
"Don't call me a chick!" Karen didn't appreciate being called names like that.  
  
"You don't know who we are do you?" Batista pestered.  
  
"No, I don't know who the hell you two are but I'm cold and the two of you are in the way of us." "What's your name?" Randy took a step towards her. "What's your name," she shot back.  
  
"I'm Randy Orton and this is Dave Batista. We just call him Batista most of the time." Randy introduced.  
  
"This is Chris Benoit and Matt Hardy, I can't say it was a pleasure meeting the two of you." They walked past the two Evolution members. Benoit patted Karen on the head. "You showed that egotistic fool, Karen."  
  
She looked behind them to see Randy Orton staring at them. 'Randy Orton, I'll remember that name.' Randy had the same idea. 'I'll remember your name Karen.   
  
"Can I help you?" Lita asked as she opened the door to her hotel room. She hadn't seen Matt since they broke up.  
  
"Lita…." Matt started. He missed Lita greatly but he knew that Edge would take care of her or face his wrath. Lita was getting fed up with Matt just standing there. "Matthew Hardy, what are you doing here?"  
  
Benoit decided to do the rest of the talking. "Karen was out in the rain and I was wondering if you can lend her some clothes." Lita looked at the girl who looked wrecked. "Sure, she can stay here for awhile." Benoit gave Lita a thankful look. "Li, if you or Karen need me, I'm rooming with Jericho in room 469. Matt's rooming with Rhyno room 410." Matt and Benoit left the room while Lita found a pair of warm clothes for Karen.  
  
"I'm Lita Dumas." "Karen" "Nice to meet you. Where did Chris find you?" Karen looked at the girl, she was just being friendly. "Chris found me on a park bench. I met a guy back there. He was such a jerk to me, Randy Orton."  
  
Lita looked disgusted. "Randy's a part of Evolution. Batista, Ric Flair, and Triple H are also a part of it too." "Evolution?" "You'll find out more about them later."  
  
They talked for awhile, meanwhile Benoit and Jericho were in 469.  
  
"You've been quiet Benoit, a penny for your thoughts?" Chris Jericho looked down at his friend."  
  
"I met a girl today and now she's with Lita. She had nowhere to go so I brought her back with me." Chris Jericho talked a little more before leaving for the cafeteria.  
  
Randy Orton was outside Evolution's hotel room with his hand on the handle. He was about to go in and question Helmsley some more, but decided not to and left. It wasn't worth the time to go in and deal with Hunter's bad mood. We see that Triple H is actually on the main floor of the hotel with Ric Flair. He sees something on the ground and picks it up.  
  
'Professional Wrestling, the basics,' Triple H thought as he stared at the book in his hands. He opens it and pulls out a letter falls to the ground. He opens it and glances at Ric, before he reads it. "My dearest baby girl…..

* * *

Uh oh, Triple H has the letter. What will happen when Karen finds it missing? Will the truth finally come out? Who catches Karen's eye? From now on I'm going to answer reviews at the end of the chapters.

Miss WWE-Thanks for reviewing. Not sure what you wanted to say because it just came up "I"


	3. Food Fight

* * *

Unwanted Chapter 3: Food Fight  
  
Last Time: Karen meets Lita while Triple H finds the letter.  
  
Lita and Karen come into the cafeteria, Lita wants to introduce Karen to some of the others but the other girl is too shy. They sit at a table and soon are joined by Shane, Tajiri, Maven, and Edge.  
  
"Hey baby, I was going to visit you earlier but I saw Hardy outside your door. Should I be jumping to conclusions or not," Edge asked his girlfriend a bit concerned. Lita smiled at him. "No reason to worry, he and Benoit were just asking if I could lend some clothes to their friend."  
  
Maven smiled at Karen before turning to Lita. "Who's the lady?"  
  
Lita wanted to get some friends for Karen. "Guys, this is Karen and these goofs are Maven, the Japanese small one is Tajiri, this is one of my best friends Shane Helms, and this is my loving boyfriend Edge." Shane kissed Karen's hand sending a tinge of red to her cheeks. "Kare, mind if I call you that?" "No" "Any friend to Lita is a friend of ours." "Well, thanks…."  
  
Nearby two superstars were getting loud. One of them had backup, a guy and a woman. Karen saw that the guy without back up was pretty good looking.  
  
"Lita, who are those four over there?" Lita looked over and glared at the guy with backup. "They aren't worth your time. The woman, Trish, is a slut. The guy with all the tattoos is a scary bodyguard, Tyson Tomoko. The man with the short blonde hair is Christian, he's a CLB…who broke my heart. The last guy with long blonde hair is my friend Chris Jericho. They hate Jericho and Chris hates them."  
  
They watched as Jericho picked up a pie and threw it into Trish's face. This started a food fight. The whole cafeteria ducked for cover while throwing food at each other. Karen and Lita got split up Lita was hiding with Nidia and Maven. Karen was by herself behind an overturned table. She looked up and quickly ducked some flying spaghetti.  
  
"Looks like we had the same idea, hiding here."  
  
Karen looked next to her to see none other then Chris Jericho with a pitcher of fruit punch. She started to back away from him, knowing that if he got her with that, it would stain Lita's clothes. Chris was not intending on getting her but he knew she thought otherwise. He quickly grabbed her arm and stared right into her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to get you with this, come on I can get you out of here." Chris quickly led her out of the room while someone watched, growling. He didn't like this girl nor Jericho.  
  
Triple H paced around his room while Ric Flair tried not to panic. "It's her, she's here somehow!" Triple H shot out. "How did she get here? Did she hire a private eye to find me?" Ric Flair took the letter, "Hunter, what do you want Evolution to do about this?" Hunter glared at his teammate before relaxing. "I want you all to keep watchful eyes out for this girl. Do not alert anybody, I don't want this coming out Ric!" "Okay, ease up…we'll find Orton and Batista and let them in."  
  
Triple H was hesitant about this. Batista could be okay to tell but what about Randy. Randy was darn, good looking. What if they met and hooked up? He would have to threaten the youngster. "Okay, call Batista and make him bring Randy along also."  
  
Randy Orton was having trouble of his own. Stacy Keibler was flirting with him. He wasn't were interested in the blonde, she was bothering him tremendously. Chris Jericho and Karen ran past him and into the elevator. 'Where does Jericho think he's going with Karen?' "Stacy, I will talk to you later." Randy shrugged her off as Batista walked out from the direction Jericho had came from.  
  
Batista looked at Randy and started. "I don't like those two." Randy looked at the direction where Karen and Jericho ran off. "Are they running from you?"  
  
He looked at Batista accusingly. "No, they aren't running from me. Jericho started another food fight and they are just escaping from it. Anyway Ric called. He wants us to return to the room right away." "Well tell Ricky to keep his pants on. What could be so important? I've got better things to do, like find out why Kare is going with Jerky" Randy waved his hand as if to dismiss Batista but Batista grabbed his hand in mid-wave. "Ric said it was so important and secretive that it can not be discussed over phone." Randy sighed, what could the other Evolution members want to tell them, that's so bad? "Fine, lets see what they want of us." They walked towards the elevator.  
  
Chris Jericho closed 469 and tried to clean himself off. Karen saw that he missed a spot right on the tip of nose and cleaned it off with a napkin. He brushed off a piece of cracker off of her and she blushed. 'Why do I feel all embarrassed when I'm around him? My first boyfriend was named Chris but he would say that the other girls are prettier then I was and I'm not that pretty.'  
  
"Hey Jericho, I was wondering if you know how the food fight in the café started," Benoit said, walking into the room. "Ah, I see the two of you have met." Jericho looked at his roommate confused. "What do you mean, were we supposed to meet?"  
  
Benoit looked at them both covered in food and Karen was blushing. "Chris, I would like you to meet Karen, that is if the two of you haven't introduced yourselves."  
  
Chris Jericho quickly turned his head in shock to Karen. 'So this was that girl, Benoit mentioned earlier. I didn't even give her my name nor did she give me hers.' "I'm Chris J…" "I know who you are Jericho. Lita pointed you out with Trish, Tyson, and somebody she called CLB."  
  
Benoit took a seat on the bed. "That would be Christian." She sneered at him, "Well Lita said that the jerk broke her heart…what did she mean?"  
  
The two Chris' exchanged glances. Benoit didn't like his best friend's actions back then but he had been on Smackdown. There was nothing he could have done and he was very sure that Jericho deeply regretted his actions.  
  
"I made a bet with my currently ex-best friend Christian, that I could have sex with Trish before he had it with Lita. Trish found out about it and soon after Lita did too. I tried to get Trish to forgive me because I had fallen in love with her. We were on good terms until she did the ultimate betrayal and…lets say that Christian ended up with the girl," Chris said sullenly. "What happened to Lita? Was there something between Matt and Lita?"  
  
"Lita was dating Matt but they were having problems. Lita ironically ended up with Edge, who is Christian's brother." Karen couldn't help exclaim, "Edge and Christian are brothers?! "Yeah." "Chris…"  
  
Jericho looked at her cute hazel eyes. "I wanted to thank you for saving me from the flying food and bringing me back to your hotel room."  
  
Benoit had been watching the conversation between Karen and Jericho for awhile but something he noticed was different. "Kare, where is your wrestling book?" Karen's face paled three shades whiter. "My book, I don't know where it is. I had it when I came into the hotel. There was also a letter in the book that is very important to me. I have to go find it!" She ran out of the room in an upset rage. Benoit and Jericho looked alarmed. "I hope she doesn't see Orton again," Benoit looked angry. "We ran past him before, I don't like the way he looked at her," Chris added.

* * *

Triple H has the letter in his grasp and is summoning the rest of his team. Will Randy help Hunter find Karen? What is the chemistry going on between Jericho and Karen? Next time, Randy and Batista find out a little more about Hunter's past. Stacy tries a little harder to get Randy, when will she figure out that Randy might have someone else on the mind? Why won't Randy leave Karen alone?  
  
Latisha C- Thanks for reviewing both chapters, next chapter Trips tells his side of the story  
  
K.I.M- I'm glad you really like both chapters and thanks for reviewing both. I'll try to update soon  
  
KazzaXtreme- I'll try to keep up the work.   
  
John-Randy-lover- I can see you like Randy. He plays a big part in this story.  
  
Xtyne- Thanks for your comment. I'll put more out soon. 


	4. Checkmate

Unwanted Chapter 4: Checkmate  
  
Last Time: Karen met Chris Jericho, Triple H is pissed off, the food fight occurred, and Kare found out her book is missing.  
  
Triple H sees the last two members of Evolution walk in and closed the door.  
  
"What's so important, Hunter," Randy started.  
  
"I haven't really been honest with the two of you."  
  
Randy and Batista look at each other before looking back at Triple H.  
  
"That picture Randy found, it isn't my sister's kid…it's my daughter." Triple H awaited for his teammates reactions. Batista looked a bit betrayed and Randy was plain old curious.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about her before boss," Batista asked still not understanding why Triple H would keep that away from them. They've been together for how long now?  
  
"Well, I've never really seen her before. Her mother never told me that I was going to be a father. Well I only met her mother once. She was a stripper at this cheap sleazy joint. From the looks of this letter, she committed suicide. It also says that she named my kid, Karen and left our kid to defend herself at a falling apart orphanage."  
  
The look on Randy's face paled. 'It couldn't be the same girl,' Randy quickly thought to himself, 'could it?' He had to get out of there.  
  
"Well I'll keep an eye out for this girl and I'll take that book with me," Randy said. He sped walked out the door with the book in hand. Triple H looked at Batista strangely while still holding the letter. "Is there something wrong with Randy? Something on his mind, bothering him"  
  
Batista didn't want his friend to worry. "Nah, he's just probably going to find Jericho." "Why would he do that?" "Just to bother that Karen girl some more. He's had a few run-ins with the brat. Jericho and her got away from the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the wrestlers food fighting again"  
  
Ric Flair choked on his drink when he heard that. Triple H stared a hole right between Batista's eyes. "What did you say," Hunter shook a bit.  
  
Batista thought about what he said. "I'm sorry, I know you love being involved with the food fights but I know that's your brand new suit. I really didn't think you wanted to wreck it all ready. "No, not about the food fight. Think harder." He thought about it some more before it had finally hit him. "He's going after your daughter. I don't really like her but, she's a beauty."  
  
Triple H grabbed him by the collar. "It doesn't matter if you don't like her or not, what's really important is that we know where to find her. Go to Jericho's room and bring her to me in any way, shape, or form!" "Right away."  
  
Batista left the room immediately. Triple H turned to Ric Flair. "My daughter hanging out with Chris Jericho? That will certainly not do. It ends now!"  
  
Karen checked everywhere for the book. Every single damn floor and still no sign of it. She prayed that nobody had picked it up and read it's contents. Keeping her eyes on the ground, searching for the book, she ran into Orton. Randy had his nose in a book…Karen looked up to find that is was her book. 'Just my luck of all people to find it, it had to be Orton.'  
  
"Can I have my book back Randy?" "Karen, this belongs to you?" "Yes it does belong to me, I would like to have it back." 'Duh Randy, I just said it was my book.'  
  
"No," Randy answered smartly. He was taller then her so he held it over her head and laugh. She quickly grabbed the book away from him. "Where is the letter?"  
  
She looked at Orton frustrated. "I have a three questions for you first, orphan girl." "What did you just call me?!" She yelled out incredulously. "What's wrong, can't find your daddy?" He sneered at her. "Shut up! Just shut up right now Randy!"  
  
"Randy? What's going on?" Both Karen and Randy see that Stacy has joined the group. "Nothing's going on here Stace."  
  
"You're doing this girl, aren't you?" Stacy cried out. "Hell no he isn't," Karen replied at the jezebel as she stormed off.  
  
"Stacy, get this through your thick skull. I don't like you, I don't hate you, but I find you quite bothersome to me. Just leave me the hell alone and go do Bischoff." He left her there crying as he grabbed Karen by the arm.  
  
"We weren't done talking," Randy said. "Chris Jericho isn't your type."  
  
"There's nothing going on between Chris Jericho and me, he's just being friendly. I say that we are done talking." "I still have two more questions for you."  
  
She glared at him. "If I answer them, then will you leave me alone?" "Possibly" "Fine then," she said. "Fire away." Randy looked happy because he was finally going to talk to this girl. "One, you know my group, Evolution is led by Triple H?" 'What kind of question was this?!' Karen wondered what was Randy's point. "I know Triple H is a part of Evolution but I didn't know that he was the leader. Where are you getting at? You want me to ditch Jericho and join your little Evolution buddies?"  
  
Randy didn't know why he hadn't thought about that before. "Not at the moment but do you know what Triple H stands for?" He knew she wouldn't have a clue what it stands for but he wanted to taunt her some more.  
  
"No Randy, I don't know what Triple H stands for. I don't even care what it means. Those were your two questions so now leave me be."  
  
Randy knew he had her right where he wanted her to be. "It stands for Hunter…." He was purposely taking his time to taunt her. "Hearst…Helmsley." Karen knew she was in trouble now. Randy knew her secret.  
  
"Hunter Hearst Helmsley, that's a long name," she tried to play it off. Randy decided it was time for checkmate. "You shouldn't be surprised, Karen Helmsley."

* * *

What is going to happen next? Randy and Evolution know about Karen but Jericho, Benoit, Matt, Lita, and the others have yet to find out. Next time, we go to Raw. Karen gets to valet Chris Jericho in his match.  
  
Thanks all for the reviews, I really appreciate them even though I don't always saw so. And don't worry, I'll never hold chapters hostage for reviews.   
  
Rowdypup12- Sorry, I put up chapter three before I read your review. I'm glad you liked it  
  
Huntersgirl- Karen doesn't know Triple H has the book yet. She gets the book back in the next chapter, but not from Hunter  
  
Jerichosbabe- I was thinking about a Jericho/Karen/Randy triangle, you'll have to wait and see who she ends up yet  
  
Stephanie- Here's the next chapter, I hope it's as good as the last  
  
Latisha C- There's not a lot of Trips in the next two chapters but at the end of chapter 6, there's huge trouble  
  
John-Randy-Lover- Yep, Randy's jealous…lots of Randy drama in chapter 7 gasp Randy gets a conscious and almost disobeys Triple H. Wait till you see who'll be playing musical chairs in chapter 6. Smiles 


	5. Raw Encounter

Unwanted Chapter 5: Raw Encounter  
  
Last Time: Evolution has found out that Randy knows Karen. Karen has her book back but the letter is still missing. She finds out her father's name but she has yet to meet him.  
  
"Karen Helmsley, that is your name isn't it," Randy persisted.  
  
"Where did you get this information?"  
  
"Your father has the letter. Don't you want to go meet him?"  
  
Karen took a step back away from Randy. "I did at first but right now I'm not so sure." Randy cornered her against a wall.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Randy looks up and Karen quickly turns around. HBK is standing there with a frown at Randy. "Shawn, nothing's wrong," Randy quickly said. "I h-have to go," Karen sputtered out. She ran down the hall. Shawn looked at the girl then back at Randy. "What's up your sleeve this time, Orton?"  
  
Randy didn't get the time to answer as Shawn was ambushed from behind by none other then Batista. After throwing Shawn against the wall, Batista turned to Randy. "Where's the girl?" "Michaels let her escape. I had her in my grasp. It's really Hunter's daughter," Randy answered. "Well Hunter's orders are to apprehend the girl and bring her back with us," Batista commanded. "We won't find her now. She'll probably get lost herself…but she'll probably appear at the arena tomorrow. We could possibly go after her then." Randy smiled and kicked Shawn.  
  
It was late night now. Karen was lost and decided to risk knocking on a door. The door opened and the guy it belongs too looked out. "Hello?"  
  
Karen noticed it was one of the guys from the cafeteria. She was tired and pretty emotional after this long day.  
  
"You're that girl from earlier today," Edge said kindly. He turned back to the room and called out, "Lita, look who's here!"  
  
Lita was at the door in an instant. "Kare?" "Can I stay here, I'm lost and need a friend to talk to." Lita looked at Edge, it was his room. He nodded at her. "Sure sweetie, come on it. This is Edge, you remember Karen right?" Lita asked. "Yeah, but what's she doing lost at this hour?" Edge was a tad bit worried. He closed the door and Lita sat Karen down.  
  
Chris Jericho paced his locker room. Karen hasn't been seen for a couple of hours. Benoit was getting impatient of Jericho.  
  
"Chris, don't worry…I'm sure she's fine." Jericho shook his head. "Nobody has seen her and nobody's in Lita's room.  
  
Chris Benoit gave the other Chris a look. "Listen to what you just said. Nobody's in Lita's room so Lita probably took her out."  
  
"I'm sorry Benoit, I am just so worried." "You don't know anything about her but you are still this worried? You don't even know her last name." "Well, then what's her last name?" Chris Benoit took a split second to freeze. "I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask."  
  
Evolution was acting different as well. "Since she got away, we have to plan for Raw tomorrow." Ric Flair was talking but Randy and Triple H had other things on their mind. "I'll talk to Eric tomorrow and see if we can get any good matches," Flair ended is speech. "Okay?" "Okay," Batista chimed. "Guys?" Flair turned to Randy and Hunter. "Oh, sure." "Whatever" Triple H and Randy Orton turned to each other and frowned.  
  
"Lita, I don't know why I decided to come but I'm deeply regretting it," Karen cried out to Lita. "I left the only people I know and now I might never see them again. Also, I ran into Randy and he knows so much more then I do. I'm so afraid of what's going to happen to me and I've got no one to turn to. I feel so alone."  
  
Lita was emotional. There was much to this girl that was unknown. "You have me and Edge, Benoit, Jericho, Maven, Shane, and Matt." "But, you don't know what Randy said." Edge looked at the girls. "Don't worry about Orton. He has bigger problems," Edge added.   
  
'He knows my secret, he knows my dad, and he'll probably tell him. If Triple H is anything like Randy and Batista, I don't want to know him,' Karen thought while bursting out in tears. She cried herself to sleep. Edge growled out, "Evolution!!!"  
  
Lita turned to him, knowing how much Edge disliked Evolution. "Li, stay here with her, I'm going to tell Benoit and Jericho where she is."  
  
Jericho quickly threw the door open when he heard knocking. He was disappointed to see Edge there. "Sorry, not who you expected?" Benoit set Edge an apologetically smile. "Don't worry Edge, Chris was just expecting a girl."  
  
Edge stared at Jericho. "If you're looking for Karen, she's in my locker room with Lita. She got lost and ran into Orton again." Jericho's head snapped up. "So she's okay?" "I wouldn't say that, Orton must have said something to upset her because she cried herself to sleep." Jericho got a murderous glint in his eyes. Benoit placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. "We'll go see her tomorrow. It's late and we need some sleep for tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, Jericho stood outside Edge's door. Edge opened it and the two girls walked out. They traveled to the arena with Matt Hardy and Rhyno. Benoit walked towards a certain locker room. He wanted to get away from Jericho because sometimes that guy could be so arrogant and annoying. He stopped outside the Raw GM's door. Even from out here they could hear the two people inside arguing. He entered the room and nobody noticed he was there.  
  
"I want to get my hands on him. He attacked me yesterday!" Shawn Michaels growled at Eric. "I'm sure he didn't mean to," Eric put in. "You know just as well as I that the attack was intentional." Eric got one of his ideas. "All right, you want a match tonight against Evolution, I'll give you one. It will be Shawn Michaels…against Dave Batista….and Ric Flair in a handicap match."  
  
Shawn didn't like it. It probably wouldn't be a two-on-one match but a four-on-one. "I…" Benoit decided to make his presence known. "I'll be Shawn's partner." "Fine" "Fine" Shawn and Eric agreed for once. HBK and The Rabid Wolverine left as Eugene bounced in.  
  
"Uncle Eric, uncle Eric!" Eugene shouted out. Eric gave a strained patient smile. "What is it Eugene, Uncle Eric is very busy with his work." "Can we play musical chairs again tonight?" "That sounds like a good idea Eugene and this time, you get to play too." "Oh thanks Uncle Eric!!"  
  
Later that night, Chris Jericho was set to face Tyson Tomoko. Trish and Tyson were in the ring awaiting Jericho. "Kare?" "Yeah?" "I want you to valet me tonight." Karen didn't understand. "Valet?" Chris had forgotten she wasn't a wrestling fan. "That means walk down with me." "Sure."  
  
Chris Jericho's music started going off. Chris came out and posed for the audience before pointing to the back. Karen walked out a bit unsure and only waved.   
  
"Who is that lady with Chris Jericho," Jim Ross asked his colleague. "I don't know but I'm liking what I'm seeing though." King responded.  
  
The match started with Tyson dominating over Jericho. Chris got in the bulldog finally. When he went for the Lionsault, Trish tripped him up. Karen walked to the other side to yell at Trish and they got into a slapping contest. Chris took advantage of Tyson's distraction and dropkicked him. Tyson got up and put Chris into an arm bar. Jericho's back was to the ramp. Music started playing, Jericho knew who's entrance that was…it was all too familiar.

* * *

Who's theme song was playing? Jericho is still fighting Tyson while Trish and Karen are still going at it. Next time, we see who's coming out, Benoit & HBK vs. Ric Flair & Batista, and a fun game of musical chairs.  
  
Steph Lova- Laughing Yeah it would seem Karen and Randy would be good together. You're the first person to say that this story kicks ass  
  
John-Randy-Lover- I'm not so sure if I'm going to make it a Randy/Karen, it does seem like a great pair. Sure I'll read your fic . About being mean to Stacy, I don't hate her but I have a close friend who is against Stacy/Randy stories so I put that in for her. Also, when I first started writing stories, I made Jericho the bad guy and tortured him endlessly, now that I like Jerky, I have to find another poor soul to torture.  
  
Rowdypup12- Thanks for the review  
  
Huntersgirl- Karen doesn't like Randy knowing the truth  
  
Jerichosbabe- Yep, it's a Randy/Karen/Jericho triangle…wait until Jerky finds out the truth about Karen 


	6. Meet Eric Bischoff

Unwanted Chapter 6: Meet Eric Bischoff  
  
Last Time: Eric made a match pitting Shawn and Benoit against Ric and Batista, and also on the request of Eugene, a round of musical chairs. We left off with somebody's entrance them playing.  
  
Christian walked down the ramp, making his return to the ring. Jericho had put him out of action months ago in a steel cage match. Chris couldn't see Christian but knew he was coming. Chris also couldn't see the steel chair Christian had in his hands. Trish leaped on the apron, distracting the referee's attention away from the guys as Christian entered the ring. Karen picked herself off the floor and grabbed both of Trish's legs. Then she pulled Trish off the apron. The ref turned in time to see Christian hit Jericho with the steel chair and called for the bell. Tyson had been disqualified. Karen and Trish were still at it outside the ring so Tyson pulled Karen off while Trish ran to Christian's side. Tyson was about to throw her into the steel steps but Randy Orton came from the audience and RKO'd Tyson. Tyson ran to the back with Christian and Trish as Karen got up.  
  
She froze when she saw him and they just looked at each other for what lasted like forever before Karen cautiously slipped under the bottom rope and checked on Jericho, her eyes never leaving Randy. Randy just shrugged and went up the ramp.  
  
Triple H was seen in his locker room watching the match. Batista was just about ready to head down to the gorilla area, where Flair awaited him. "Why didn't you go out there?" Batista asked. "Don't worry about that. I have big plans in store for later." Batista just shook his head and walked out.  
  
Shawn and Chris Benoit lost to Batista and Ric Flair because Orton kept getting involved. Backstage, Jericho was being checked out by a trainer.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Karen looked worried for her friend. "What happened, last thing I remember is hearing Christian's music and then you are peering over me."  
  
"Christian got you pretty good," the trainer answered the question for Chris. "Then Tyson was going to whip me into the steps but Randy saved me," Karen added. "Randy?" Karen looked down and nodded. "Are you okay, Kare?" Chris asked Karen. She blushed at him. "Why do you want to know if I'm alright? Nobody has ever bothered to care about me except…" She paused. "Except?" Chris persisted.  
  
At this point somebody cleared their voice. Johnny Nitro looked at them.  
  
"Ahem, Mr. Bischoff would like to see this woman in his office, now." He stated. "Bischoff? Who is that?" Karen turned to Jericho. "He's the boss of Raw. You better go see what he wants, but be careful and we'll continue talking later." "Are you going to be all right Chris?" "I'll be fine," Jericho said glaring at Eric's suck-up. "Just watch out for Bitchoff."  
  
"Ahem, NOW!!" Nitro yelled. Karen just laughed as she followed Nitro to the GM's office. Eric wheeled around in his chair.  
  
"Hello, I'm Eric Bischoff, the general manager of Raw. Who are you?" "I'm Karen." "I saw you out there earlier accompanying Chris Jericho to the ring. Ordinary, I would have had security throw you out of the building but I have a better idea." Karen didn't like this guy. "What's your idea?" She asked him.  
  
"I want to give you are WWE Raw diva contract," He exclaimed.  
  
"What would that mean?"  
  
"You will still be able to valet Chris Jericho, appear on TV, be a diva, and work for me." He said that last two things pretty quickly. "Fine."  
  
"My sectary will have you sign the documents outside." He happily said. Karen went into another room and signed them. The lady sitting there looked at the signature.  
  
"You know, we have another employee with that last name. You two must be related somehow, cousins?" She asked. "Something like that." Karen replied. Eric stuck his head in, "You will be apart of Musical Chairs later tonight but next week, you have your first match against someone who has been complaining about you."  
  
"What?! I don't know how to wrestle! All I want to do is valet Chris." She cried out. "Tough luck then, you work for me now. Don't worry, your opponent for next week is a fellow diva. Good luck." He tried reassuring her. She stormed out of room and walked past Matt Hardy. He turned around to catch up to her.  
  
"Nice seeing you again." "Matt, I've got a problem. Eric gave me a contract."  
  
Matt Hardy looked happy for her then it dawned on him. "But." "But, I have a match next week and I don't know how to wrestle." Matt instantly came up with a solution. "This week we'll round up the guys and Lita, and we'll teach you how to wrestle."  
  
She looked at him skeptically. It would take more then a week to turn her into a wrestler. 'No diva, is what they call the women.' she corrected herself. "Well, I have to go, I'm doing something out there later." Matt said.  
  
Thirty minutes later Eric was in the ring. "On behalf of my nephew Eugene, I have set up another round of musical chairs. The winner, will get to name a match for next week's Raw pitting anybody against anybody, any title, and any stipulation. Now is a time to help yourself or an ally."  
  
Eugene came out first and waved to the audience. Backstage, Chris Jericho awaited his music.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you a part of this," Karen smirked at him. Chris grinned, "I'm the undisputed musical chair champion and I intend to keep that title." He looked out the curtain, so far Eugene, Nidia, King, Maven, Coach, and Matt Hardy. Chris Jericho heard his music. He kissed Karen on the cheek and went out. Kane stalked out next and got into the ring. Maven stood in front of Nidia and Jericho stood between Matt and Kane. Karen just looked out to the ring from behind the curtain. One of the technicians in charge of music turned to her.   
  
"What's your music going to be? Give me something quick," he said. She pulled out her Evanescence CD. "Taking Over Me," she told him. The lyrics started to play. Everybody in the ring looked up the ramp and tried to see who it was. Karen came out and Chris held the ropes for her.   
  
"You didn't tell me you were in this?" Chris said. "Surprise."   
  
Randy Orton came out next. Jericho looked like he wanted to beat Orton up. He hadn't forgotten what Edge had told him the night Karen was missing. Randy gave a cocky taunt to Jericho. "I'm going to win this," Orton told Jericho. "Not on your life," Jericho answered back.  
  
Edge came out next and made sure he stayed away from Jericho and Karen. Finally, The Rock made a one night return to compete in musical chairs?!  
  
The music started up. Karen, Jericho, Eugene, Edge, Nidia, and The King started walking around. The Rock, Randy, Maven, Kane, Coach, and Matt Hardy were just watching them strangely. The music stopped and they sat down. The other six looked at each other and ran for a seat. It ended up that the Rock was eliminated. Eugene waved goodbye.  
  
"Go back to making movies," Coach sneered. That earned him a Rock Bottom. The Rock left and the next round Coach was left without a seat.  
  
They started to walk again when the music stopped everybody sat down again. The King was left without a seat and walked towards Nidia…but the ref stopped him before he got the chance to take her seat. Edge was next to leave, followed by Matt Hardy. Kane decided he didn't want to play the game anymore so he took the chair and ran after Matt.  
  
"Only five other people to get rid of," Randy told the others.  
  
When the music stopped everybody ran for the chairs yet again. Nidia couldn't find one so she sat on top of Maven. They made out until the referee got Nidia to go to the back. Maven lost the next round and then there were four, Jericho, Karen, Randy, and Eugene. Randy Orton tossed Eugene out of the ring during the next round then sat down. Karen was in the middle chair with Jericho to her left and Orton to her right. Jericho scolded Randy but it wasn't loud enough for anyone but Karen to hear. The last three walked around again. Jericho kept sending warning glances towards Orton. He whispered something into Karen's ear and nodded towards Orton. Randy was gone next when Karen and Jericho gave him a con-chair-to as soon as the music stopped. Now it was down to Chris Jericho and Karen.  
  
Randy went over to sit with King and JR angrily.   
  
"Looks like you blew your chances at naming any match," JR evilly said to Randy.  
  
"Well at least I'm not the one sitting on my fat ass and will never name a match." Randy growled back.  
  
The words between the two got pretty heated before King sat between them. "Randy, don't drop to JR's level," King pleaded with the young superstar.  
  
The last two remaining stars shook hands and started walking. Jericho got to the chair first though and was still the undisputed musical chair champion. Jericho waited for his music to start playing…  
  
"It's Time to Play The Game…"

* * *

Oh no, what's in store for the next chapter? Next time, the main thing is, will Karen be able to keep the secret. What will Karen do now?  
  
Fozzy-Floozy- Nice name you changed it to Dulse. Yeah, it's an Evolution fic  
  
Randysgirl- I try to make some of the parts funny  
  
Latisha C- Thanks again for reviewing both chapters, I never really notice/realize that Randy revealed it while Shawn was just there. Lets say he said it low enough that Shawn didn't hear it ' 


	7. Start Game

Unwanted Chapter 7: Start Game  
  
Last Time: Jericho retained the title of undisputed musical chair champion, got to kiss Karen on the cheek, and Karen has a Raw diva contract.  
  
"It's all about the game, and how you play it…"  
  
Triple H strolled down the ring. He took in a small gasp of breath. This was the first time he's seen his baby girl since her mother sent him those pictures. Chris Jericho glared daggers at the man who first took his Undisputed Titles. Karen looked at Chris then back at Triple H. 'Who is this man and why does he have Chris in a rage?' Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Randy standing up and heading in their direction.  
  
'Damn it' Jericho saw Randy getting up as well, 'we're trapped.'  
  
Triple H walked around the ring, thinking about his next move. He had his daughter right where he wanted her to be…now just to get her to go with him. That was a different story. He climbed into the apron and then got into the ring. Jericho stood in front of Karen, not having a clue why Hunter was out there with them.  
  
"Hey Karen," Chris whispered. "Everything's going to be okay, slowly walk backwards and get out of the ring. Once you are out, get out of the ring area. I'll take care of him." Karen nodded and slowly started to go backwards until she bumped into something.  
  
"Grab her and keep her put," Triple H ordered to Randy Orton. Orton obeyed his leader. Chris Jericho scowled at Randy before turning on Triple H.  
  
"This has nothing to do with her. If you want to mess with someone, mess with me. Leave her out of this Triple H." Jericho barked at Hunter. Karen gasped, 'this is Triple H? This is the man who is my father?'  
  
"On the contrary Jericho, this has everything to do with Karen."  
  
Karen looked Triple H over as he came towards her. "So you are the notorious Triple H?"  
  
"Back off!" Jericho pushed Hunter away. He turned to Randy. "Let her go Orton." "No way." Hunter dropped his microphone to the ground so only that the people in the ring would be able to hear what he had to say next.  
  
"You don't even know her last name, do you?" He started. "It's Helmsley."  
  
Jericho looked at Karen in shock as she dropped her head in defeat. Jericho's microphone fell from his hand. "Kare?" "I'm sorry…"  
  
Triple H kicked Jericho in the gut and delivered the Pedigree. He leaned down and whispered in Chris' ear. "You think I'd let my only daughter hang out with or even start to fall in love with you? I don't think so. She is my baby" He kicked Jericho before turning to Randy.  
  
"Bring her with us." Randy Orton looked down at Jericho then back are Karen. Her eyes had started to water up and he could tell she was doing everything she could to prevent letting the tears fall. Randy tugged Karen's arm but she struggled back. The cameras for Raw had ended when Triple H was on the stage looking at them before he had started down the ramp. Triple H ordered Randy to RKO her. Randy was very hesitant to do so. How could he do that to this girl? What was happening to him? This felt wrong…now he had a conscious?  
  
Triple H stomped over to Randy and slapped him in the face. Randy was brought out of his thoughts. 'I'm sorry Ren.' He RKO'd her and carried her to the back. She was knocked out by the RKO. Triple H stopped on the stage and looked up at the Titantron. Chris Jericho had started to pull himself up using the ropes. Triple H gave his victory smile while Jericho muttered curses.  
  
After Evolution had left, the referee had helped him to the back. 'Hold could she not tell me she was Hunter's daughter? Who is her mother?' Chris Jericho had tons of questions.  
  
At the hotel, Lita, Matt, Edge, Benoit, Shane, Shawn, and the recently traded John Cena and Rob Van Dam from Smackdown were in the empty cafeteria. Teddy Long had traded them and Kurt Angle for Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and Rodney Mack. Lita sat close to Edge which made Matt very anxious. He was sitting across from them and next to his best friend Shane Helms. Shawn and Benoit were on the same side as Lita and Edge, and RVD and Cena were sitting on Matt and Shane's side.  
  
"He still hasn't left the room?" Shawn asked Benoit. "No, whatever Hunter said back there really affected him."  
  
Lita hugged Edge. "Triple H has Karen now. We have to rescue her." Edge knew Lita was the only diva Karen knew. "We will."  
  
"What I want to know is why Hunter wanted her," Shane pondered. "We were supposed to train…"  
  
Chris Benoit turned to Matt. "What do you mean by that." "I guess she didn't tell you that Eric put her in a match next week since she signed a WWE diva contract. She doesn't know how to wrestle so I said we could train her," Matt added sadly.  
  
RVD and Cena sat there confused. "Dudes, what are we talking about?"  
  
Matt let them in about what happened. Chris Jericho walked in and took a seat next to Edge. The room quieted. Lita was the first one to talk, "Chris, what happened in the ring? Nobody could hear anything after you guys dropped the microphones."  
  
"Benoit, did you know?" Jericho shot out. Benoit was taken aback. What did Jericho mean? "How about you Hardy boy? You two were the ones to find her." Matt quickly replied, "Know what? We don't know anything about her."  
  
Jericho's rage was to the boiling point. "I thought I knew her but I'll never look at her the same way again."  
  
Shawn knew that Jericho wasn't going to talk with all of them around so he got Shane, Cena, and Matt Hardy, and left. The other four were closer to Jericho. Lita, Edge, Benoit, and RVD were left.  
  
"Why won't you look at Kare the same way again?" Benoit asked softly, not wanting to upset his friend anymore. Jericho put his head down so that the others wouldn't see the hurt flashing through his eyes. "I know she'll never be mine," Jericho whispered. Benoit understood that Jericho had a thing for Karen but he didn't understand why she would never be his. Nobody else had feelings for her, except…  
  
"She likes you a whole lot more then she like Randy." Benoit said, unsure if he even believed that. "I can see that too," Edge chimed in.  
  
Chris Jericho just sighed. He was about to tell his friends, but what would happen next? "Hunter is Karen's father." The group was shocked except RVD, who hadn't met the girl yet. "So Triple H has a daughter?" Rob said coolly.  
  
Something hit Benoit, "When I met her she said her mother was dead and that her father was a professional wrestler. I didn't think to ask who her father was. I don't think she knew at the time either. Maybe somebody figured it out and told her or Triple H."  
  
Lita shared a look with Edge. "There's something else I think you should know," Lita started. Edge finished it, "There was that one night where Karen…she cried herself to sleep because she was afraid about what was going to happen to her and also that Randy knew so much more then her, too much."  
  
Jericho searched his memory to that night Edge had informed Benoit and him that Kare was with them. That was the same night, he had been worried to death about her being missing. "Why didn't I see it earlier? She knew that Evolution was going to do something to her. I bet Randy was the one who found out about Karen being Triple H's daughter."  
  
"How would Randy find that out?" Van Dam asked. "The book," Benoit said immediately. "She had this book with a letter. Karen mentioned that in the letter her mother told her that her father was a professional wrestler. It recently went missing"

* * *

The story's really heating up now. Next time, Karen awakes in Evolution. Randy gets to go shopping, and Karen writes a letter.  
  
Latisha C- Triple H was breathless since it was the first time he met his daughter.  
  
Tdot- Glad to read your review, more twists and plots later in the fic  
  
Lady-Christian-Knight-88- Triple H came out to the ring with a purpose and now he has his daughter. Jericho will react badly now that he knows the truth. If it makes you happy, you can talk badly about Evolution, everybody is entitled to their own opinions  
  
John-Randy-Lover- It's tempting a Karen/Randy…some Karen/Jericho feuding now. Oh my, Jericho does something really drastic in chapter 9  
  
K.I.M.- I can really tell you love the story, I'll try to keep it interesting. I got to go write some more chapters now, so far I have up to ten written  
  
JerichoHolic4ever- Yep, Triple H had to come reveal the secret, but the problem was that nobody else heard it at the time. Jericho told his friends but the audience still has no clue. Chris starts to turn heel in later chapters 


	8. Preparing

UnwantedChapter 8: Preparing  
  
Last Time: Jericho told his friends what happened in the ring and Evolution kidnapped Karen.  
  
Karen woke up and it was morning. Probably the morning after Raw. She was in an empty room. 'Where am I? What happened....oh that's right Randy attacked me.' She was in a bitter mood. Triple H walked in and closed the door. He had the rest of Evolution in the other room.  
  
"Good morning." Triple H started.  
  
Karen just glared at her father. "Don't be like that. Lets start off with the basics. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Karen Helmsley." "Well you might know all ready but I'm your father, Hunter Hearst Helmsley." "I know who you are."  
  
"Don't snap at me, I'm not the one who wanted you. Don't forget you were the one who searched me out" He said cruelly. "I didn't mean to search you out, it was Benoit and Hardy who brought me here." She replied crossly at him. "I was curious about you but like my mother said, it was a totally..." "Waste of your name?" Triple H finished for her.  
  
She looked at him strangely. That's was exactly how her mother put it. "You are the one who has my letter, don't you?"  
  
Triple H avoided the question. "Do you regret any of it?"  
  
Karen thought about her time with Chris Jericho and meeting the others. "No. But if you don't mind...I'd like to see Jericho now."  
  
Triple H's eyes narrowed, "No." "No?" Triple H was firm on the subject. "You are not going to see or be anywhere close to Chris Jericho anymore. You are my daughter and I want to make sure that the Helmsley name retains its class."  
  
"You can't do that. You can not keep me away from Chris." She pouted. "I can do it if I want to because you are my daughter."  
  
"Chris is my friend. I'm eighteen and I can do whatever I damn well please." She continued. "Maybe my mom had a reason not to tell you that you had a kid."  
  
Karen hit a nerve in Hunter. He slowly got up and walked towards the door. "I wanted to catch up but I can see you aren't in the mood. I'll send Randy in later to take you shopping and to the gym. I hear that you have a match next week but probably don't have any ring outfits nor the training to wrestle a match."  
  
Triple H left the room and Karen ran to the door. Hunter had locked it, leaving her trapped inside. She took a scan of the room. No windows, phones, any other way to leave the room. There was however, her stuff...god knows how they got it, the letter, and a computer.  
  
'That's it!' She ran to the computer and logged on to the web. She wanted to write mail and entered the email address.  
  
'Chris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It's true, I'm Triple H's daughter but I only found out recently. I'm a Helmsley, but I had no clue who Triple H was until Randy informed me. I never meant to hurt you or get you involved in this. You can't imagine how sorry I am. You took a Pedigree for me, yes I have been reading that wrestling book. I wanted to say this to your face, but I was too afraid before. I have strong feelings for you and want to thank you for being my friend. I want to see you again but I'm not allowed to ever again. I don't know where I am but I have to go shopping and training with Randy later. I hope you can forgive me. Love, Karen.'  
  
She pressed send and then started to surf the web. She fell asleep at the computer. Jericho was hanging with Benoit. His personal computer beeped. "Wait up Ben...I've got mail." He opened it up and started reading. He angrily closed his computer and placed it back in his back. He felt betrayed. "Who's it from," Benoit asked. "Nobody, nobody important anyway." Jericho replied solemnly.  
  
Randy waited outside the door. How was he going to do this? Slowly Randy unlocked the door just in case she tried to run out. He walked in and saw her sleeping at the computer. 'She's sleeping like a little baby. Since she's Hunter's kid, it's like we have to protect her.'  
  
He walked over to her and slightly shook her shoulders. "Huh?" "Hey Ren, time to go shopping."  
  
She was still groggy but got up with Randy's help. He drove her to the local shopping mall. Randy disguised himself and they started shopping. "How much are we getting?" Karen looked at Randy. "As much as your heart's desire. You are...." "I know who I am, everybody keeps on reminding me, Orton."  
  
"Well you deserve the best there is," Randy concluded. They went to some clothes stores. Karen picked out the most expensive clothes and things just in spite of the situation. There was some things that looked great in the ring and went to try them out.  
  
When Karen came out, Randy's mouth almost dropped open. "You look gorgeous." She sadly sighed. "I know you are just saying that because my dad...." Randy jumped in. "No, I really mean it."  
  
They paid for the clothes and left the mall. At the WWE gym, they started training. "Randy?" "Yeah?" "Why are you being so nice to me."  
  
Randy didn't know what to say. "I honestly don't know."  
  
He showed how to do some arm drags and even let Karen give him a bitch slap.  
  
For the rest of that week, Karen and Randy would go to the gym and train. She continued to ignore the rest of Evolution. Triple H didn't want to have "the talk" yet with his daughter, so he'd send her out with Orton. If that didn't work, he'd lock her in the room and go out with Batista and Ric Flair. Randy would then unlock the door and soothe the girl's worries and concerns. The next night at Raw, Triple H walked into the Evolution locker room. Batista and Flair were talking while Randy and Karen were laughing about something. Triple H walked over to them. Randy just looked up while Karen glared at him.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match tonight. Afterwards, I want you to come back in here and I have a task for you to perform. You will interrupt my match later tonight, my second generation child. Randy, you know what you have to do tonight, right?"  
  
Randy looked pretty anxious about what he had to do, "I know."  
  
Batista gave Kare a sour look, Triple H caught it and glared at him. "Since Ric Flair will be coming down to the ring with me, you will be in charge of something special. Make sure Jericho, Benoit, or the rest of their friends come nowhere close to my daughter. Her match is first, then there's two other matches, then it's mine, then at the end of Raw, Randy will do his thing."  
  
Somebody came in to tell Evolution that Raw was starting. Randy went over to give Kare a good luck kiss. She froze then at the last moment moved. Randy's lips hit her cheek instead of her lips. 'I guess she still has feelings towards Chris.' Randy let her leave the room. Batista followed suit and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Taking Over Me," played on the speakerphones Karen walked out first in a sexy glittery red top and matching pants. Hopefully she wouldn't be creamed too bad. She paused to gawk at the audience. Batista came out behind and the audience jeered at him. He gave her a slight push to bring Karen back to her senses.  
  
Batista went on the apron before going in. He held the ropes for her but she declined it and went in by herself. Truthfully, she was still afraid of the guy. Flair was an old fart and Triple H was the authority figure. She didn't have a choice but to listen to him. Randy...she had mixed feelings for him. He was kind to her, but he was like a little puppy, looking only to please his master, Triple H.  
  
Stacy walked out and down to the ring. Karen was relieved, both girls weren't the best wrestlers but still Stacy had more experience. Stacy was going to make the other girl pay. Randy was hers, and hers alone. Little did Karen know, that she was going to be shocked beyond imagination.

* * *

Next time Karen wrestles her first match with Karen, will she win? Will Jericho get over the feeling of betrayal? Randy surprises Karen but what will her answer be?  
  
John-Randy-Lover- That is a good idea, chapter eleven coincidently is named Randy vs. Chris, so if you want the guys to get bloody, fighting...check it out  
  
AhitsAnjel- Yeah a lot of people reading this fic loves Randy, more Randy to come  
  
K.I.M- It will start to get clearer who Karen will be with when another woman enters the scene. Chris might be turning heel but things aren't as they really seem  
  
Lani- I like Karen too since she's my character but I went though so much trouble looking for a name. I went though this book at my school of the names of the students and finally narrowed it down to Amber, but I didn't have a good nickname for Amber. (ex. Randy calls Karen "Ren" or the others call her Kare  
  
Stephanie- laughing A lot of the other reviewers like the Randy/Karen idea. You'll see what I have planned..... 


	9. She's All Grown Up

Unwanted Chapter 9: She's All Grown Up

Last Time: Randy and Karen spent time preparing for her match only to find out it is against Stacy. Kare sent Jericho an email but he disregarded it. Now she has to interfere in her father's match.

Stacy went in between the ropes and smirked at her opponent. The match was nothing more then a catfight, two girls dieing to get at each other. During the match, Kane came down to continue his rivalry with Batista. Stacy took care of this advantage and rolled Kare up school girl style for the win. While Batista and Kane fought along the side of the ramp the girls were still rolling around on the mat.

Karen finally had the advantage, finally pulling the blonde's hair. Suddenly she was pulled off and thrown to the side. She narrowed her eyes and looked for the person who did that. Chris Jericho stood there looking down at her with anger in his eyes. "Chris?" Stacy got out of there before she got caught in it again. Jericho grabbed Karen's hair and stood her up.

Backstage Randy Orton ran out of Evolution's locker room. Triple H just looked after his protégée, nodding in approval.

Orton's music played as Randy ran down the ramp. Jericho turned Karen around, placing a forearm under her neck. He grabbed her other hand and held it firmly behind her back. Randy slid under the ring and approached them slowly.

"Get out of here Orton, this doesn't involve you," Jericho started. "I know it doesn't involve me, I decided to get involved." Randy spat out. Karen looked up at him with pleading eyes. 'Get me out of here, but don't hurt Chris,' Karen thought. Her breathes were getting shallow.

"Since she can't talk at the moment, why don't you tell the crowd about her." "Don't start this Chris." Chris' forearm pushed harder against Karen's throat. "Tell them she's Triple H's kid." The audience was hushed. This was too much drama for them.

"I'm Back…" Eric stood on the stage with a microphone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Randy, Chris, stop right where you are. If the two of you want to get at it, then how about you do it right now! In the RING! Your match begins now boys so get at it. Rip each other to shreds! I'd love to watch that!

He stood on the stage, watching. Jericho tossed Karen to the side. She lied on her side, with her back towards Randy and Jericho. Randy wanted to go check on her but didn't trust Jericho to let him do so.

"I'm All Grown Up!"

This drew everybody's attention. Stephanie walked out to the stage with another microphone.

"What are you doing here? Raw is MY show, not yours, mine!" Eric bellowed out.

"It still is your show, but I got a call from my mother, Linda McMahon. She doesn't think Raw is as good as it can be. So now I'm the co-GM. While Teddy's still a bit peeved that you took his RVD, Kurt Angle, and John Cena, he's happy with who he has now." Stephanie McMahon called out. "And since I am co-general manager, I rule that this match will not take place."

Eric was seeing red now. "You can't do that!" "But I can Eric, and I just did."

"Look, one of my divas are hurt in the ring, and they…" She indicated the boys. "Will not quit until the other is close to dead. That would be a bad investment, wouldn't it?"

Jericho looked up at Stephanie. "Look who's back everyone, it's the filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding, trash bag, ho!"

Stephanie glared at Chris. "How many times do I have to tell you Chris, flattery will get you nowhere. However, I've been informed that you had all ready named a match due to the stipulation of that silly musical chairs game. Later tonight, it will be Triple H against…Eugene, thanks to Chris Jericho."

Stephanie dragged Eric to the back by his ear. Jericho glared at the two in the ring and said, "I don't forgive you." He walked out and Randy helped Karen up. They both quickly went to the back and she got checked out a trainer.

"You know Hunter will let you have some time on your own but don't forget to be there later to interrupt the match." Randy said quietly.

"Where are you going?" She didn't want to be alone.

"I have to prepare for the "thing" later tonight."

Then he left her alone. Chris Benoit was getting ready to leave the arena since Stephanie thought he deserved a night off, unlike Bischoff. A noise coming from his bag alerted him. Taking the object out…caused him to quickly run from his room.

After the second match, Triple H walked out to the ring. Eugene came out next. "Taking Over Me," played as Karen came out to the ring again.

The match went pretty quickly with Triple H staying away from Eugene's strength. Triple H was faking an injury outside the ring. Karen grabbed a chair, got into the ring, and held it high over Eugene's head. Suddenly the chair was taken away from her. Karen mouthed out thanks to Chris. Benoit lifted the chair up high and purposely missed Karen many times. Triple H pulled his daughter out of the ring, up the ramp, and was counted out. Eugene hugged Benoit and thanked him for his help.

Batista was in Chris Benoit's room, intending to mess it up because of the interference. He heard a noise and turned to Benoit's computer. Chris had received an email.

'Chris, how could you try to hit Kare with a chair like that. I know Jericho's pissed off at her but how could you be so cruel? Are the two of you conspiring things? I need to talk to you! Lita.'

Batista deleted that email and the computer screen changed. Another email popped up, the previous one before Lita's had come.

'Chris Benoit, you have to help! Triple H wants me to interfere in his match against Eugene and hurt him with a steel chair. Please do anything you can to stop me, hurt me if you have to. I cannot hurt an innocent like that. You are the only one I can trust to do this without telling Jericho or the others. From Karen Helmsley.'

Batista sourly shut the personal computer's top down. This wasn't good, he didn't like that girl from the start. He had a choice, to stop Randy from doing the thing tonight, or let him do it and see what happens from there.

Batista wasn't the only one sour these days, Kane had major problems himself. He was in two rivalry's, one against Batista and one against Matt Hardy. Lita had had a miscarriage. She wanted a clean slate, to forget all of it. It wasn't any use taunting Lita anymore. She had taken all of the fun out of it when she stood up against him. She had also dumped Matt Hardy. The pain from losing the baby was so much and only one man could comfort her, her then best friend Edge. Kane was itching to cause trouble but decided to wait another day since so much was going on all ready in one night.

Randy Orton came down to the ring wearing a suit. Getting into the ring, he started getting nervous.

"I came down here tonight to address a special lady. She knows who she is and I would like her to come down to this ring." Randy started.

"Legs," started as Randy frowned. This wasn't the lady he wanted. What he didn't know was that Stacy had something to say to him.

What does Randy have to do tonight? What's going to happen now Batista knows more then he's supposed to? Next time, Stacy says what she has to say, Stephanie hangs out with a certain somebody, and Triple H and Karen finally get to talk.

John-Randy-Lover- Randy and Jericho will have their fights later in the story but a spoiler, later in the future, Jericho and Randy might have to join sides for one time only

KazzaXtreme- Sorry about yesterday, thanks for the review

Jerichosbabe- Yeah you're right, Karen should have been a bit more angrier to Randy…but how can she get upset at one of the guys she has feelings towards. Jericho does get over the betrayed feeling but now he has some other feelings, jealously, indecisiveness, love…two girls, not enough love to have both of them

K.I.M.- If I had to choose which guy I'd want, I'd most likely pick Edge and Jericho. Randy is cute too, but I like my blonde hair guys. Karen didn't win the match but now Batista is getting fed up with her.

AhitsAnjel- You wanted me to update soon so I'll make your wish come true

Huntersgirl- Kare still doesn't know who to choose, but Stacy will do something so serious, in the future, that Kare might not see Jericho or Orton ever again…(yeah right, like I'd let that happen, she'll see them again


	10. Evolution’s Enticement

* * *

Unwanted Chapter 10: Evolution's Enticement

Last Time: Jericho tried to hurt Karen after her match with Stacy which brought Randy out to the ring. Stephanie McMahon revealed that she was now co-GM of Raw, and Batista reads Benoit's emails.

"Stace, what are you doing out here? I think you've misunderstood. You aren't the lady I was talking about."

Stacy snatched the microphone out of Randy's hand. "Do you think I'm that dimwitted? I know exactly who you wanted but I have something to say to you first. I'm sick and tired of always trying to get your attention. Just because she's Triple H's daughter doesn't mean you get her. I think Chris Jericho had a thing for her and look where it got him. I think there's something wrong with you to choose her over me. Anybody would pay me so much just to get a close look of my legs. I'm worth more then that bimbo can ever be. I'm even better looking then..."

"Taking Over Me," interrupted Stacy and she glared up to see Karen looking pretty annoyed with the blonde. Stacy lifted the microphone to her mouth.

"And Miss Helmsley, I'll make your life a living hell. However, I'll save that for another time. Just you wait."

With those words she walked up past Karen with an evil smile. Randy got Karen's attention though.

"Ren, come down here." She slowly got down to the ring. "Now Evolution has left this up to me. You've helped us out for awhile and looking at your status, I was just wondering if you would join Evolution. That means you always have us to look after your back. If you join us, you will have to leave behind all the friends you've made so far since you came here."

'Leave all the friends I've made? Lita, Shane, Matt, Edge, Tajiri, Maven, Chris Benoit, Nidia, and Jericho? What should I do?'

"Randy, you've done a lot for me and so has the rest of Evolution. It would be rude to say no to that cute little face of yours...but I'm afraid I am going to have to decline your offer. If that means not being able to see or hang out with Evolution..." 'And you...' "I guess then this would be goodbye, Randy."

Randy wasn't prepared for that answer. He was hoping for a "yes, I'll do it," but not rejection. "You can't do that! But...oh but we were getting to know each other and...you can't do that!"

"I'm sorry Randy, but I actually can do that. The only reason we were able to get to know each other was because you guys kidnapped me."

Batista's theme started up as he came down to the ring. He glared at her before grabbing a microphone. Randy was startled. Batista wasn't supposed to come down to the ring but also Karen was supposed to agree to joining Evolution.

"I don't trust you girl." Batista started. "However, I think we can change you, mold you into what we want."

"You don't really have a choice, Ren. You have to join us because of Hunter's orders."

"Hunter can kiss my ass for all I care. I'll protest to Stephanie if I have to."

Batista and Randy exchanged glances. Triple H and Stephanie never got along these days.

Batista turned back to Karen. "What are you going to do then? Jericho hates you now." "I'll talk to Chris then."

She turned on her heel and exited the ring. Randy went towards the ropes but Batista stopped him from leaving. "Let Hunter take care of her."

Stephanie was in her office with a WWE Raw superstar.

"I know I told you to make Evolution's lives a living hell, but you shouldn't have been that hard on the girl. She maybe my ex-husband's daughter but she's not a part of Evolution," Stephanie said disapprovingly. "You know I only did it for you," the other voice replied.

"Of course I know you did it for me. I love you for it." She smiled. "I just want to know how much longer we have to keep our relationship a secret?"

The other voice in the room answered sadly, "I have a lot of enemies, I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Please be at least decent to Karen. I read your emails and found what she wrote to you. She does have feelings for you, Chris." Stephanie pleaded with Chris Jericho.

"Do you think I like faking affection towards her? I think it is very cruel and terrible but Benoit and Hardy won't get off my back. They are always trying to find me another girl."

Stephanie quickly added in. "You did start the bet with Christian before you started dating me. I'm just happy Christian and Trish agreed to "backstab" you so you could be with another girl, AKA, me. Just remember Miss Helmsley doesn't know you're with me."

"Like I said, Chris and Matt wanted to find me a girl to replace Trish. When I saw Karen, I thought that would be the perfect escape. But to tell the truth, I started to develop something towards her, not so sure what it is, but I had to end it before it got out of hand. When Evolution took her, I thought that would be the best time to break connections off with her." Chris Jericho looked at the floor.

"You do have feelings for her, but you also can't have them for the both of us," Stephanie said to Jericho. "Stephanie, I..." Stephanie shut him up with a kiss. "Chris, I have things to do to get ready for the next Raw. Call me later, okay? By the way, I loved how you put the infamous filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding, trash bag, ho quote in."

Chris left the room dejectedly, he had mixed feelings about both girls. Karen stood outside Evolution's locker room. She took a quick pause before knocking. Triple H opened the door.

"My, I didn't expect to see you back here all ready, I was quite disappointed out there." Triple H started. Karen looked in the room and at the rest of Evolution. Ric just stared back, Batista growled, and Randy adverted his eyes. "Can I talk to you...alone." Karen asked him. Triple H looked at his guys and told them to return to the hotel. He turned back to his baby and asked, "Do you want them to bring your bags back to the hotel?" He could see Randy Orton picking her bags up.

"No, don't worry about my stuff," She walked over and took her bags from Randy. Kissing him on the cheek, she apologized again to him. Batista pulled Randy out of the room by his collar while Flair just followed along.

"Now that we are alone, what is it you wanted to talk about baby girl?"

"I want to know about my mother, how you met her, why she's dead..."

Triple H knew that this was coming sooner or later. "Your mother was a stripper at this cheap place. I came to get some action and I got it from her."

Karen all ready knew that part. "What was her name?" "I really can't answer that because I never found out."

"You never found out the name of the girl you slept with! Why is she dead?" "I think she committed suicide." Triple H said.

She had gotten the information that she had wanted for the moment. "Thanks for the talk...dad. I'm staying at my own hotel room." "Which one is it?"

She really didn't want her father or some other Evolution member coming to check up on her. "Let me check my computer and see."

She opened an email she got from Chris Benoit. She quickly scanned it and looked up at Triple H. "I'll be in room 385. Don't worry about me."

Triple H watched his daughter leave while writing down the room number. She went to the hotel and to her real room 234. She opened the door with the key card and saw guys all ready in there.

"It looks like the hotel double booked us," the guy said, turning to his other friend.

"Well at least it isn't Kurtsy sharing with us," the other guy replied.

Karen looked at them closely before asking, "Who are you two?"

* * *

What is Jericho doing with Stephanie McMahon? Who is in Karen's hotel room. Next time Triple H sends Randy to check up on Karen. Who's room did she give to Triple H...what does Stacy find out and how does it greatly impact the Helmsleys'.

Tink2- Sure Mommy Tinky Winky Bell, you can post this story on your site, I need the site address though

AhitsAnjel- Great service? Not exactly sure what you mean

Lady-Christian-Knight-88- Benoit doesn't explain about why he used the steel chair. Lita is assuming that he's being his usual self. The Orton vs. Jericho, isn't a match, it's a brutal fight. Randy did his important thing but Karen declined and Stacy spilled out what was on her mind

Stephanie- Tons of cliffhangers to come, here's one in this chapter also

KazzaXtreme- Don't worry, me being good but the story after this chapter is really starting to show the drama and angst...you don't want to miss this

John-Randy-Lover- Here's the update you wanted

A.J. Cena- Half of the viewers want Randy to be the LI and the other half want Jericho, what's a girl to do

Fika- Yeah I decided I want to do something different so I did a Helmsley story

Huntersgirl- Wait till you see what happens when Randy checks up on Karen


	11. Randy vs Chris

Unwanted Chapter 11: Randy vs. Chris

Last Time: Stacy threatened Karen, Randy invited Ren to join Evolution but she decided not to, Jericho was in Stephanie's office, and Triple H and Karen finally talked.

"Who are you?" Karen repeated. "I'm the doctor of thugonomics, John Cena. This is my fellow former Mr. Thursday Night, Rob Van Dam."

"I'm Karen Helmsley and yes before you say it, I'm Triple H's daughter." This caught RVD's attention. "So you were the girl Jericho was fretting about."

Karen sighed. "Yes that would be me. He's angry with me...I want to go talk to him but I'm so afraid. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed." She lied down while Cena and Van Dam continued to talk quietly.

"She's a tough kid," Cena commented. "She has to be if she's Hunter's kid," RVD said calmly. "Oh well, we better prepare for Evolution's visit." Cena started punching his very own punching bag.

"They won't come," Karen said without sitting up. The two other guys thought she was fast asleep. "Why is that?" "They don't know where I am."

Chris Benoit was getting ready to visit Matt Hardy. Jericho was looking in a mirror. He didn't like the person staring back at him.

"Hey Jericho, I'm going to go hang out with Hardy. He wanted to talk to me about something. Can you stay and hold the fort?" Benoit prayed Jericho would stay here. He was concerned for his friend who had recently started going out by himself. Little did Benoit know, that Jericho's had been visiting Stephanie all that time.

"Don't worry about me, just say hi to Matt for me." "Will do."

Triple H was silently watching the Raw he taped of when Karen valet Jericho to the ring over and over. Batista was in the weight room, Ric was sleeping, and Randy watched over his leader.

"Don't you think you've watched that part enough?" Randy went over to shut the TV off but the leader stopped him.

"Do me a favor and go check up on her. She told me she was in 385. You don't have to do it if you do not want to." Triple H said sullenly.

"It's no problem, I would love to do it..."'besides, I want to apologize to her for putting her on the spot on Raw.'

He went to the locker room with the sheet of paper and knocked. He wasn't expecting the person he was looking at now, to open the door.

"Jericho?!" Randy exclaimed! "Orton, what the hell do you want?" Jericho snarled at him.

"Why the hell are you in Karen's hotel room. Don't tell me you made up and are having passionate wild..."

"She's not here and that's because this isn't her hotel room Randy," Chris interrupted. "If you wouldn't mind, would you remove yourself from my hotel room?" "No, I won't until I make sure you will have nothing to do with Ren," Randy pushed him.

This angered Jericho and he pushed back. Soon both men were tearing up the hotel room and making each other bleed. At the other hotel room, Stacy ran in and cried out.

"Rob, you have to go help! Randy Orton and Chris Jericho are fighting in 385. There's blood everywhere!"

RVD jumped over a bed and ran out the door. Cena rushed out right behind him. Stacy closed the hotel room door behind them, locked it, and smirked at Karen.

"What do you want now, Stacy?" She wasn't in the mood for the blonde to bother her.

"I found some information out about you and lets just say, your birth certificate," Stacy taunted holding up a folder.

"How would you get that information," She said surprised.

Stacy placed one of her legs onto the bed. "With legs like these, I can get anything or anybody I want." "You don't have Randy." "Not yet, but soon, once I get rid of you."

Karen got off the bed and into a fighting position. "How do you intend on getting rid of me?"

Stacy held up the folder again. "Easy orphanage girl. In these papers lies the name of your mother. I think you'd want to see this information." "Then give them to me."

Stacy sneered at the brunette. "If you want to see these papers, then come with me and bring your bags. I talked to Miss Alyssa at the orphanage and she has on file some things on you, depression, and a little mental illness. Care to explain?"

That really touched a sour subject. "Everybody gets depressed and about that mental illness, I'm sometimes really shy and quiet, I can get jittery and scared at times also. I'm not, what's the word, open to people. Where are we going?"

"I don't know about me, but you're going away." Stacy got out her cell phone. "Hello Eric, it's Stacy. I wanted to tell you that Karen Helmsley needs some time off. Why? Because I'm checking her somewhere for her own good. When will she be back? Not for awhile. Okay, bring her back by the end of the year? I'll try. Thanks Eric...now to talk about my women's title shot...Oh no he didn't just hang up on me!"

Meanwhile Matt, Benoit, Cena, and RVD broke up the fight. Matt and Cena held onto Orton while Rob and Benoit held tightly Jericho.

"I'll kill you Orton! I swear to god, you are dead," Jericho hollered while struggling against the arms holding him back.

"What in the world is going on in here," Stephanie McMahon surveyed the room. "Randy, Chris, why are the two of you fighting?" Some of the other WWE superstars had heard the commotion and gotten the co-general manager.

Jericho stopped struggling and looked Stephanie right in the eye. He had to put on the act again so the others wouldn't get suspicious.

"Why would you care. You don't care about anyone except the billion dollar slut. If you really need to know, Randy came knocking at my door at this time at night and told me to stay away from...just to stay away."

Stephanie started to put her act on too. "Why didn't you just ask him to leave?"

"Let me think, I all ready did that but do you think that genius would listen," Jericho answered sarcastically.

"I think you need to be punished then Randy." Stephanie wasn't too fond of the cocky guy.

"Then I think that Chris Jericho also deserves to be punished," Eric said from behind Stephanie. "However since this is their first fight, I think it deserves a warning."

Stephanie wanted to check closer on Jericho's wounds but that would alert the others. She had to get Chris in private.

"I like that idea Eric but they also need a lecture. You take Orton into your office and I'll take Jericho."

She knew he would just let Orton go without scolding him. Eric liked the idea of Stephanie yelling Jericho's ear off. They agreed and took Chris and Randy to their respective offices. Inside Stephanie's office, she took a washcloth and water and started cleaning Chris' cuts.

"You have to be more careful, don't want you dead." She scolded him.

"It was all his fault." "I know sweetie, I know." She hugged him but quickly let go when he winced. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Stephanie went back to the cloth and water.

Eric sent Randy back to the Evolution locker room. Triple H stood there with a heavy frown on his face. Batista was also in there, looking concerned for his fellow teammate. Ric Flair was snoring away.

"Man, where have you been? What, did you do Hunter's daughter?" Leave it to Batista to say that.

"No, I went to 385, like the paper said..." He turned to Triple H. "But it wasn't Ren's hotel room, it belonged to Chris Jericho. It this your idea of a joke, Hunter?"

"What happened from there? If it's the wrong room, why didn't you return back here?" Triple H finally spoke with controlled anger.

"I decided to warn Jerky to stay away from Evolution's girl. I pushed him and then we got into a fight. His friends broke it up but the general managers wanted an explanation from us both. That's why I'm so late and scratched up."

Triple H motioned towards the bathroom. "Okay then, go clean yourself up and get ready for bed."

Stacy pulled up at a building. Both of the girls went inside. Some of the orderlies put Kare in a straitjacket.

"What is going on here? Stacy? What are they doing to me?" Karen panicked. They gave her a sedative. She looked up at Stacy as her vision started getting blurry.

"They are making sure you stay away from the WWE and Evolution." Stacy replied nonchalantly as Ren succumbed into slumber land. "Here, give her these papers when she wakes up. Be careful though, she is highly depressed and won't talk to others most of the time."

Stacy walked out and got into the car, leaving the girl in the asylum.

* * *

Will Kare be able to get out? Next time, she's still stuck in the asylum. Her friend from chapter one, Reba finds out.

AhitsAnjel- I guess I have a lot of free time on my hands to update once a day

Jerichosbabe- Sorry to get you confused. Jericho had started to date Stephanie but Chris Benoit and Matt Hardy didn't know. Jericho wanted to get them off his back so he pretended to fall in love with Karen. It only problem is that he actually fell in love. Kare is going to have a ton of problems on her own, so she won't find out for awhile

K.I.M.- I like my blondes and brunette guys in the fic too. Karen will find the right guy but it's not like a fairy tail where you get the guy that easily. Leave it to Ren to give Triple H, Jericho's room number

John-Randy-Lover- Here's your update, look for the next one tomorrow

Tink2- Thanks for the site, I went and checked it out

Lady-Christian-Knight-88- Yeah, because of a wrong room number, it led to a fight between two guys. Kare has never met RVD and Cena till now since she wasn't in the cafeteria when they first appeared in the story

HardyGurl213- I'm a genius, idol, and the greatest story writer ever? I think you might be over exaggerating a bit. I'm just the average writer who has a passion for writing. I go miss the MS though. I reviewed your fic, the number one review for it!


	12. Taking Over Me

Unwanted Chapter 12: Taking Over Me

A/N- Taking Over Me belongs to Evanescence

Last Time: Kare meets Cena and Van Dam, Randy and Jericho fight, and Stacy brought Karen to a asylum after finding files of depression and mental illness. Stacy also has Karen's birth certificate.

Karen woke up and looked around. 'Where am I, what is this place.' She groaned as she got out of the bed and saw doctors handing out medication to other patients.

"Excuse me, I would like to know why I'm here." Kare started.

One of the assistants perked up and came over to her. "I'm Mattie, Miss Helmsley. You are here because it is documented that you have a severe case of depression and you don't like human contact."

"Can I please leave..." "Sorry, you have to stay with us for awhile." He slowly led her into another room and Reba was there. She got up and hugged her friend tightly.

"Reba? What are you doing here," Karen asked. Reba looked at the ground. "I've been here for a long time."

"What happened to the family that adopted you?" Karen asked confused.

"There is no family. I ran away from the orphanage years ago and ended up here. Alyssa made the excuse that I was adopted. They think I'm crazy," Reba angrily said. "But I called you when I got out of the orphanage."

"That was the number to this place. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Reba sat down. Now we're both in the asylum."

"I know I'm not crazy!" Karen harshly whispered, not wanting to get any attention. "I know you're not. It's all Alyssa's fault for making those fake documents." Reba whispered gently. "Angel is here too. She was dating Chris but when she wanted to leave the orphanage, him, and the memories, Chris helped Alyssa put her in here."

"Where is Angel?"

That question was left unanswered for a few minutes. Reba grabbed Ren's hand and led her to a hospital wing. "We are giving medication even though the three of us and who knows how many others Alyssa put in here are fine. They had the wrong effect on Angel and now she's in a coma."

The night before, John Cena and Rob Van Dam had returned to their room only to find their roommate gone. They just thought she went to someone else's hotel room. That morning, Stephanie wanted to talk to Karen about putting her in a match but couldn't find her.

"What do you mean, you looked all over and can't find her," Jericho said worried as Stephanie went to ask him.

"I asked The Hurricane, Matt, Lita, RVD, Cena, Maven, Nidia, and Benoit and they all haven't seen her. I'm starting to get really worried." Stephanie panicked.

"Don't worry, here comes Bitchoff, ask him." Jericho whispered as Eric approached them. "No Stephanie, I will not compete in a bra and panties match..." Jericho blurted out at Stephanie to cover up why there were in the room together.

"What is this talk of Jericho competing in a bra and panties match?" Eric hollered at his co-GM. "Well since Jericho has the long blonde hair, I thought he would make a good girl for a bra and panties match against Trish. But I can see you don't like the idea." Stephanie decided to cut to the chase. "Eric, where is Miss Helmsley? You didn't give her vacation did you?"

Eric looked pretty nervous, he find out exactly what Stacy had done and didn't want to share the information with anybody. "Um, maybe I gave her some vacation time. I have to get back to my paperwork and match making...for next week's Raw."

Chris Jericho grabbed his collar and lifted him up. "Where is she Bischoff, give me something, a phone number, an address, anything! You know where she is, Eric"

Eric grinned at the taller man. "Sorry but I can't, it's against regulations."

"Damn it," Jericho muttered out as he pushed Eric down. Eric got up and quickly ran down the hotel's hallway.

Karen and Reba were still talking about what they had been up to till now. Mattie had returned and gave Karen her folder.

"What is that," Reba went to take it but couldn't. "It's very important information."

She about to open it but suddenly could hear someone singing. A dark haired woman had gotten into Karen's stuff and was listening to her CD player, and looking at a picture of Karen. The owner of the stuff watched this lady start singing while Reba looked at Kare then back at the woman.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you....

I lie awake and try so hard, not to think of you...

But who, can decide, what they dream....

And dream I do...."

As the woman started singing the chorus part, Reba nudged Karen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Reba couldn't take her eyes off of the lady.

"I believe in you...

I'd give up everything just to find you...

I have to be with you, to live, to breathe...

You're taking over me..."

"She has my stuff and is singing the lyrics to my entrance." Karen said enthralled by the woman's singing.

"Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had....

You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand...

I knew you loved me then..."

Karen had had enough of this and marched over. "Can I please have my stuff back now?"

The woman was startled and gave the stuff back while tears glistened her eyes.

She watched Karen walk back to Reba. 'What a weird lady,' Karen thought to herself. She opened the file and read the birth certificate. Her hands trembled as the folder fell to the ground. Reba quickly bended down to pick the papers up. She looked at her friend in question as she walked over to the woman who was singing before.

"Miss Chyna...are you my mom?"

Edge and Lita were just taking a break from searching. Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit joined them. Kurt Angle joined them at last.

"There's no sign of her. I checked all the hallways," Benoit said loudly. "She's not in any of the women's hotel rooms," Lita added softly.

"Edge, Kurtsy?" Chris looked at the last two men in the room. Kurt shook his head before starting, "She wasn't in any of the guy's hotel rooms either." "Well I checked the cafeteria, gym, pool, outside, and even called the next arena we're going to in Chicago, Illinois. There was no sign of her there either." Jericho finished. "The other guys haven't seen her either." Edge wanted the last word.

"Why are you looking for her Chris, you hate her." Lita said not looking at the man. "I don't hate her, it's just complicated."

Randy Orton and Triple H had the worst timing in the world, showing up in the main lobby...the same place Lita and the others were currently at.

The two groups looked at each other. Edge quickly stepped in front of Lita, baring his teeth at the two other guys. Chris Benoit walked up to Triple H and they were nose to nose. Jericho and Randy looked ready to restart their previous night's fight. Kurt Angle pushed Hunter and Chris apart and stood between them.

"Where is she," Triple H and Benoit said simultaneously. Triple H looked to his left at Randy Orton while Benoit looked at his right to Chris Jericho. "Chris" "Randy"

The two named guys took one eye of each other. Kurt decided to finish what Benoit and Helmsley started. "You two don't want to get in trouble for fighting again. You both got off lucky last night but knowing Stephanie and Eric..." This caused both men to shudder. Triple H and Benoit looked at each other again.

"So you guys can't find her either?" Triple H asked. "No, it's like she fell off the face of the earth." Benoit told Triple H.

"Well we have to find her, who knows what is happening to her at this very moment," Randy cried out. Lita and Edge went over to try to calm the youngster.

Jericho looked at Randy and smiled to himself. 'He really does care about her behind his egotistical outside acting. I know that if I go with Stephanie, he will take good care of her, but why am I feeling a tinge of jealousy? I can't love both Stephanie Marie McMahon and Karen Helmsley in that kind of way. It was time for him to take charge'

"From what I've seen, Eric Bischoff knows exactly what happened to her and possibly even know where she is right now. I say we knock his door down and find out the truth. She's your daughter Helmsley, but she's our friend," Jericho said showing leadership.

Randy Orton decided to get along with Jericho, just this once. "Right, we can join forces and make sure she's okay."

The two guys slapped each other's hand while the others looked at them oddly. "You two know that you hate each other's guts, right?" Edge asked them.

Kurt and Lita shut him up. "If they want to get along for now," Lita started. "Then just let them," Kurt added the finishing touch.

They started to make their way to Eric's hotel room, not knowing that the co-GM of Raw was expecting them.

Stacy smiled at her job well done. She had answered Shane Helms and Matt Hardy's questions regarding her enemy's location, untruthfully. She went up to a hotel room and knocked. Batista opened the door and looked out to the blonde haired woman.

"Evolution, can we help you?" Batista asked. "If you want Ric Flair, press one and head down to the cafeteria where he is eating his lunch and is about to gain a ton. If you would like either Randy Orton or Triple H, press two, because if you ask me their location, I'd tell you that I have no clue."

Stacy playfully punched Batista on the shoulder. "What if I want Dave Batista?" She played his little game. "Well you don't have to press three because that is me."

Stacy smiled before getting down to business. "It's all done." "She's gone for good?"

"I would be pretty sure about that. No more Karen, which is good for me because she's a slut, and for you because it means Triple H doesn't have a weakness now." Stacy happily replied.

"So I guess you'll be going after Randy more?" "No, I want you Dave. I hate Randy for his wrong choice of girls. He could have anybody with a body like that, namely ME! But he would rather choose a girl who probably has a crush on Jericho as well."

"Does anybody else know about what's going on?" Batista said with a hint of concern in his voice. "Only Eric, but who's he going to tell?"

* * *

Could Chyna really be her mother, or is she like an aunt or guardian?

John-Randy-Lover- I thought you'd love the Randy and Jericho fight

K.I.M.- Kare will get out in a few chapters

HardGurl213- Good luck with your fic


	13. Treat Me For Who I Am

Unwanted Chapter 13: Treat Me For Who I Am

A/N- I tried to upload this yesterday but wasn't working for me. My mom had a baby and I'm starting college, and getting a job so I don't think I'll be able to update daily anymore.

Last Time: Karen and Reba meet up again, two members of Evolution join forces with the others, Stacy's with Batista, and Chyna enters the scene.

Triple H, Randy Orton, Edge, Lita, Jericho, Benoit, Kurt, Cena, RVD, Maven, Nidia, Matt Hardy, and a returning HBK walked towards Eric's office. Kane had put him out on an injury. As they closely approached it they could all ready see superstars outside the office. Kane, Christian, Tyson, Trish, Stacy, Test, Chuck Palumbo, Rob Conway, Sylvain Greiner, Tajiri, Rhyno, Steven Richards, and Val Venis.

"It looks like he is expecting us." Cena commented. "Yeah, he has the same number of superstars as us." Kurt agreed.

They started brawling. The pairings went as follows, HBK against Kane, Nidia against Trish, Lita against Stacy, Edge against Christian, Maven against Tyson, Randy against Rhyno, Triple H against Test, Benoit and Angle against La Resistance, Jericho against Tajiri, Cena against Palumbo, RVD against Val Venis, and Matt against Steven Richards.

"Miss Chyna, are you my mother?" Karen said looking at the lady in front of her.

Chyna looked at Karen. This was her daughter, she was all grown up. "Karen?"

Reba couldn't believe this she pulled Karen away from Chyna and loudly whispered, "She can't be your mother, your mother's dead remember?" It was obvious that Reba had read the letter. Probably when she was still out from the sedative.

Chyna looked down calmly at the girls. "Let me explain, I had a child and placed her in an orphanage. I then tried to commit suicide but one of my co-workers, a fellow stripper found me near the brink of death and brought me to the hospital. They let me go after I was all better. I gave up stripping and started becoming a fitness model. I was so beautiful I was even on the cover on Playboy magazine. I saw your father again when I came into the WWF. He didn't recognize me, but I never forgot that huge nose of his. We got along together nicely and I joined DX. We were together for awhile and I knew he loved me then. I broke my neck in the ring. I became depressed because I wouldn't be able to see Hunter again. I've been here ever since. That's my story, what about you? How was your time at the orphanage?"

She saw both Karen and her friend narrow their eyes. Reba stepped in front of her friend and cried out, "After you got out of the hospital and while becoming a fitness model or a wrestler, you couldn't have come back to the orphanage to claim your daughter? I was there with another friend when she would cry out, wanting her family even though Karen did not know them. She wouldn't let any other family adopt her in hopes you'd come back and wake her from the nightmare of the orphanage. You left Karen there to rot while you had a surefire career. How could you have done all of this?!"

"And who are you?" Chyna hissed out. "I'm Reba and one of the few friends Karebear has. It was that owner of the orphanage, Alyssa that put us in here. That woman is also the one who's responsible for my and Karen's other friend Angel being in a coma. Angel could die and the two of us will lose the third member of our group."

Karen couldn't take this. She ran into the bathroom, since it was the only place in the asylum that had a lock. She looked around for any sharp objects, she had to end this pain but couldn't find anything. She leaned against the wall and slumped down in tears. Reba and Chyna kept knocking on the door but she wouldn't open it for them. They continued to argue at each other. Karen couldn't think straight, 'Get me out of here before I really lose my mind!!!'

Lita took quick care of Stacy, Benoit and Angle took quick care of La Resistance, Jericho quickly finished off Tajiri, Cena did the same for Chuck, and RVD and Matt finished off their guys, Val and Steven easily.

Lita helped Nidia put Trish away, Jericho and Benoit helped Shawn take care of Kane, Kurt and Cena helped Edge with Christian, Randy finally took care of Rhyno by himself. Randy then went to help Triple H with Test and finally the last one Tyson went down against Maven, RVD, and Matt's combine strength.

They still have to keep watch as some of the guys started to get up. It was decided that Randy and Jericho would be the ones to make Eric talk. They could bring one guy with them each because the others had to continue to beat up the heels. Randy picked Triple H and Jericho picked Benoit to go in.

"Guys, what brings you here?" Eric stuttered. "What's with all the security outside of your room, the wrestlers? Are you afraid of us," Triple H taunted.

"Of course not Hunter, but it's never good when two enemies join forces. I was just protecting myself.

"What do you need protecting yourself from?" Benoit came closer to Eric. "I don't know, I'm a hated man around here."

Chris Jericho's face was unreadable. "Eric...we talked before remember? Stephanie wanted to put me in a match. You know where she is so you better talk."

Eric was terrified now, all of his protection was taken down by this group. He blurted out, "It was all Stacy's fault, she's the one who called me and told me what she did with Miss Helmsley. It was for her own good and I was also looking out for the best interest of your four too."

Randy turned to Jericho, "Get some rope, we'll keep him here. Also send in one of the divas, Nidia, Lita, it doesn't matter...tell her to bring Stacy with them." "The highlight of the night will get some rope."

He started for the door but heard a chick scream outside of it. Jericho and Randy ran out the door and gaped at the sight. Tyson, Kane, Christian, and Rhyno were up and causing major damage. The others were out and Stacy was gone. Shawn was the only one conscious, but he was staggering dangerously.

"Guys, get out here and help with some damage control, now!!" Randy hollered back into the room. Benoit and Hunter raced out. Seeing the four up, they fought again until they retreated with the rest of their group. Shawn Michaels dropped to his knees next to Maven and Nidia. Since Benoit was the only one who didn't have a problem with Shawn, he went right over and kneeled down next to him.

Jericho tried to nudge Edge awake, while not taking his eyes off Lita's battered body.

Triple H went over to help with John and Rob. Randy took care of the last two, Kurt and Matt.

Benoit couldn't bear to see his friend in so much pain. 'Darn it Benoit, you know Shawn was recovering from a previous injury,' Benoit angrily thought to himself. He wasn't out here to see whatever happened but if Shawn had a concussion, he would have to do anything to keep him conscious. If he didn't and let Shawn go to sleep, then these could be Shawn's last conscious moments ever. The only thing he could think of was to keep Shawn talking and thinking.

"Shawn, what happened? You guys had them under control. Where's Stacy? She is the key in finding Karen."

Shawn tried thinking. Suddenly it all came back to him.

"They came at us from behind, there were two of them. They had steel chairs. I remember hearing Nidia and Maven crying out. The rest of us turned and found them, our attackers, there, holding the steel chairs, grinning at us. RVD did the Van Daminator to one of them and they went down. I did Sweet Chin Music to the other one, knocking the chair into his face. I distinctly heard Lita pleading with someone. Rob and I turned around to see Kane holding Lita by the throat. Edge was all ready sprawled on the ground, holding his midsection. It was obvious that Rhyno had given him the Gore. Kurt Angle and Matt Hardy were dealing with Tyson and Christian. John was helping."

He took a breath, he wasn't holding up so good. Benoit still needed to know the rest. "What happened then?"

"Our attackers with the steel chairs had recovered. I heard a "clash" and then saw RVD fall to the ground. I didn't see them do it but I froze. Rob and I had totally forgotten about them. Well the other one I think hit my spine a few times with the chair. Before I hit the ground, I saw Kurt and Matt's face. They knew it was hopeless but wouldn't stop fighting. I closed my eyes for about two minutes before getting back up. Matt and Kurt had been taken out and the steel chair attackers were getting away with Stacy. Cena tried to stop him but they hit him with a con-chair-to. The only one conscious on our team besides me was Lita. She let out a ear piercing scream as she got a Tombstone Piledriver. The next thing I know Randy and Jericho run out followed by you and Triple H. The attacked happened really quick."

Triple H walked over and placed a hand on his ten year rival. "Who did this Shawn, who were the two that attacked them and took Stacy."

Shawn growled at Triple H before answering in a deadly voice. "It was your men, Hunter. Batista and Ric Flair were the ones that attacked us."

Triple H got up in shock. 'His men,' Triple H froze. 'If Randy and I were out there during the fight, would they have attacked us too?'

Triple H and Randy have found out about their betrayers. What will happen next? Next time, two of Karen's friends go undercover at the asylum.

LianEternia- Glad to hear that you love this fic

Jerichosbabe- The suspense will probably never end, I liked your review

John-Randy-Lover- Sorry, can't really answer that question officially but I think you might have to start that parade

AhitsAnjel- I think it would be interesting to see any guy wrestle in bra and panties

Latisha C- Thanks for reviewing every chapter. What other choice did Jericho and Orton have? By themselves, they'll never find the girl of their dreams and save her from this nightmare

KazzaXtreme- I finally gave up at one thirty in the morning so she could take care of my baby sister. Nope, not speaking maori yet.


	14. One of a Kind Crazy

Unwanted Chapter 14: One of a Kind Crazy

Last Time: The group went to talk to Bischoff but got into a huge fight. Just as the faces were winning, Batista and Ric Flair took them down. They took Stacy as well.

Triple H couldn't believe what Shawn had told him. "Batista and Ric Flair did this?"

"Yes, I saw Stacy kissing Batista as they took her away." Shawn said weakly.

Randy looked down. Did he drive Stacy to do this? What about the Evolution defectors, Batista was his friend and Ric was like a mentor. Jericho ran back into the office. "No way, Bitchoff got free!" Jericho angrily walked out.

Jericho nudged Edge awake. Edge was holding tightly to his ribs and went to pick up Lita. He almost collapsed from the pain. Matt had gotten up and took Lita from Edge.

"You can't support her weight with your midsection injured. Let me carry her." Matt said pleading with Edge. Edge gave in. Maven carried Nidia, the other walked behind them, Benoit and Kurt let Shawn lean on them. RVD coolly rubbed the back of his head. He thought about the steel chair shot.

Chyna was lifting weights in the gym. This asylum was pretty good, having a gym to work out. Reba was still by the bathroom door trying to coax Karen out.

"Kare, you can't stay in there much longer. They are going to lock up in our rooms in half an hour."

She got no response and let out a frustrated sigh. Suddenly Mattie came towards Reba.

"Where's the new girl, Reba? She has a visitor." Reba pointed towards the door. Seeing this kind of thing everyday, Mattie took out he unlocked the door. He slowly led Karen away as Reba stepped back.

Bringing her to another room, she saw Ric Flair there.

"Ric, you have to get me out of here. I'm not crazy!" Karen told him. She saw Batista walk in. He stood over the seated Flair. "Where's my dad and Randy?"

Stacy walked into the room and said nastily, "They aren't here. They have forgotten all about you." "You'll pay Stacy!" "Will I?"

"Don't worry about Evolution, they're happy without you in their lives." Stacy said. Evolution and Stacy walked out and away from the place. Batista held the limo door open for Stacy as they drove away. Someone across the street held stepped out from behind a tree. Shane Helms had a blank expression on his face. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed his friend's number. "Matt, it's Shane. I just spotted half of Evolution with Stacy over at this place. I think it's a mental institution. Can you bring some people with you, only a few. I think it's time to bust her out if she's in there."

Matt Hardy hung up the phone and turned to Randy. "Randy, go get RVD and Cena, we have a place to go. I'll talk to Jericho."

Orton quietly walked over to Rob and Cena. Both guys nodded and walked out of the room. Triple H and Benoit noticed the action. Matt pulled Jericho aside.

"Hey we think we have found out where they are keeping Trips' daughter. Do you want to come?"

Jericho thought about it. Was his feelings for Karen strong enough or was he in love with the bosses daughter.

"I'll stay here with Benoit and the others. Go bring her back safely, okay? Take Edge, he would love to cause some havoc. Besides, knowing Benoit and Kirk Angel, they'll keep him resting." Jericho said. He had to talk to Stephanie. Matt got Edge, taped ribs and all, and left. Lita, Nidia, and Maven left to get something to eat and to rest. Shawn and Kurt just stood around. Triple H and Benoit grabbed Jericho.

"Where are they going Jerky," Triple H said. "Going on a rescue mission." Jericho replied. Benoit smiled, "And how come we aren't going with them?"

Kurt just shrugged, "Let them have fun. Look at the people the went. Matt's a daredevil, RVD is highflying, Randy's the hot guy, Cena's the cool guy, and Edge is the loveable guy."

Matt Hardy and co. met up with Hurricane Helms.

"Okay, where is she Shane!" Randy said quickly.

"Right in there I think," Shane answered. "But we are going to need a distraction."

They look at each other and then everybody looked at The Hurricane and RVD. "What?" They asked a bit scared.

Matt Hardy went to the main entrance, dragging Rob and Shane with him. "You two know what to do. The rest of us will be out here waiting." Matt quietly said to his friends.

The asylum doctor came towards them. Two orderlies were with him. "Can we help you three?"

Matt stepped forward, "I talked to you on the phone. I'm Mr. Har..Harkens, Jeff Harkens and these are the two who need to be hospitalized. This one thinks he's a superhero and does crazy stuff, like trying to fly. This one is always calm and cool, never angry, he is emotionally disabled I think."

Both guys glared at Matt. He sent them an apologetic look. The orderlies quickly rushed the guys inside. Matt waved goodbye and after getting information from the doctor. He got back in his car, where Edge, Cena, and Orton looked at him. "What do we do now?" Cena said putting his station on. "Well the doctor said that the patients were being locked in their rooms so tomorrow, Rob and Shane will start searching. I guess we're sleeping in the car tonight."

Karen was brought to her room and saw that her roommate was none other then Chyna. "You've got to be kidding me."

Chyna looked down at her daughter. "I want to know what you have been up to these past seventeen and a half years."

"You want to know what I've been up to, for most of that time I've had to put up with Miss Alyssa. Then I finally left when I turned eighteen. Didn't plan too good though, I didn't have any place to go. Chris Benoit found me and took me to meet the others."

"Did you say Chris Benoit, as in Chris Benoit, the wrestler?" Chyna realized that her daughter had gotten into the wrestling business.

"Yeah, that one. I meet my father Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and his Evolution faction. Some friends, and Stacy...the witch. I'm a WWE Diva who works for Vince McMahon."

The next morning, Rob Van Dam and Shane woke up extra early and quickly got into the hang out room, where all patients hung out. They split up and started looking. Reba, the early riser, was there also. She was hanging out with Chyna.

Shane noticed the two girls sitting there and recognized Chyna. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if it isn't Gregory Helms, reporter." Chyna answered back. "That would be Shane Helms." Shane answered solemnly.

Reba was interested in these guys, "What are you in for?"

RVD decided to answer this one, "This one thinks he's a superhero who can fly and I'm always cool, dudette."

"I better go wake Karebear up, she's going to be up all night." Reba went to leave but RVD grabbed her arm. "I'll come with you."

They walk away. Rob Van Dam showed a disgusted face at the orderlies. "They are stupid but strong. I'm Reba." "Rob." "Nice to meet you Rob."

They went to a room and Reba gently knocked. The next thing, they were in the room. "Rob?"

Reba look at the two of them. "How do you know each other?"

* * *

Now that Shane and Rob are also in there, will they get out? Next time, they finally escape from the place.

AhitsAnjel- Ah, a Batista lover. You can have him because cuddles I'll stick with Edge and Jericho

Latisha C- The plot slowly thickens, don't want to rush thru the story

LianEternia- Yeah, I decided to make Chyna Karen's mother because it would be something different, and I love my plot twists like Evolution fighting each and I also like my cliffhangers

KazzaXtreme- Thanks for checking over this chapter for me the night before I posted it. I like your fic also and reviewed the two new chapters

K.I.M- I have some explaining to do. Karen's mother was a stripper. I don't know if Chyna did any stripping in real life but for the fic she did. I was at first going to make it Stephanie, but I didn't like the idea of having her be a stripper. Then I had to come up with possible situation because Karen's eighteen and Hunter and Chyna were in DX less then eighteen years ago so she couldn't had had Karen then. About your second review, Jericho isn't planning on cheating with both girls, he's either going to have Steph or he's going to have Ren. Don't worry Trips will find out about Chyna


	15. Escaping The Madhouse

Unwanted Chapter 15: Escape the Madhouse  
  
Last Time: Shane and Rob went undercover. Reba finds out Rob and Kare have all ready met.  
  
"How do we know each other," Rob asked.  
  
"That's because he's one of my friends. He's a wrestler like me."  
  
Rob decided to let the girls in about the plan. "Shane Helms and I are undercover here. We are going to escape this place. Hardy, Edge, Cena, and Orton are outside this asylum."  
  
"Wait, Randy is here, why would he be…you guys hate each other." "We're working together."  
  
Jericho was back at the hotel. Stephanie was waiting for him to come back.  
  
"Steph, I really need a match," Jericho said seriously. "Who do you need to fight? If you want Randy Orton, then dream on because I know what the two of you can do."  
  
"I want Batista, Ric Flair, and Stacy." Jericho slowly said. "I don't care if it's a handicap match, or any damn other kind of match. I want those three."  
  
Stephanie thought of an idea. "How about an intergender match. Those three against you, another guy, and a diva." This gave Chris Jericho an idea, one that he might live to regret. There was no other way but this one.  
  
"I'll take that match."  
  
RVD, Reba, and Karen talked some more before rejoining Chyna and Shane. Mattie came by and told Rob that he had a visitor. Rob slowly left the room, giving the others a thumbs up. Before they got to the visitor's lounge, Mattie grabbed Rob by the arm.  
  
Mattie began, "I don't like you Mr. Cool Personality. I have my eyes on Reba, so you better not interfere with my plans or else…."  
  
This had started to infuriate Rob but he kept his cool tones. "Or else what?"  
  
Mattie face began to darken. "Or else something or somebody might increase your medications. That would put you in a nice little coma."  
  
Rob remembered something that the girls had told him and grabbed Mattie's shirt angrily. Mattie's face turned from a toothy grin to pure shock. He never thought Mr. Monday Night could lose his cool like this.  
  
"You are the one who made their friend Angel go into a coma, didn't you?"  
  
Mattie smiled back at him, "You should see the way she sleeps, it's like she's a little angel." "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Lets just say before Reba caught my eye, Angel did. I told her of my feelings and she rejected them. I added more sedatives to it, hoping to take advantage of her, but she ended up in a coma. I could do the same for you."  
  
Rob let Mattie go before answering, "I don't like her that way. I'll keep your warning at hand."  
  
Mattie opened the door and Rob walked in. John Cena and Randy Orton were sitting in chairs in the room.  
  
"Where are Matt and Edge?"  
  
"They're in the car. How is the chick?" Cena glanced over at the door where RVD had entered from.  
  
"She's okay but she also has friends in there. When are we doing the plan." Rob turned to Randy Orton, rocking in his chair. He stopped and sat up straight, "Right now Rob." "Right now?"  
  
"We have a flight to get to as soon as we can." John added. In the next instant both Cena and Orton were shoulder blocking the door. It fell down on the first try. Rob Van Dam jumped to his feet and they ran out of the room. He heard a grunt and saw that the door had fallen down on Mattie. He stopped, standing on top of the fallen door. The two other wrestlers paused looking at their friend.  
  
"Oh and Mattie, I hope you don't fall into a coma," RVD sneered. He walked up to his buddies. Randy and Cena looked at each other.  
  
"Whoa, did I just see what I think I did?" Randy gaped at Rob. "Yeah, it looks like RVD has a backbone." Cena told Randy. Rob turned around and looked at them, "I don't like that guy. He has Test's attitude."  
  
They ran down the hall. Rob tore off his asylum outfit to reveal one of his ying yang wrestling outfits. The alarms started going off as the guys broke into the hangout place.  
  
"Time to go sweetheart," Randy said quickly while pulling her out of her chair. "Don't forget my friend," She indicated to Reba. John Cena quickly got Reba up and they headed for the door. RVD and The Hurricane quickly got their friend Angel and carefully brought her to the door. Mattie was standing there with three orderlies. Chyna quickly appeared out of nowhere and low blew one of them. He fell to his knees. Hurricane gave him the Eye of the Hurricane. The second orderly went towards Randy and Karen.  
  
"Care to dance," asked Orton. "I'd love to." She replied and took his hand. He spun her and she kicked the orderly. Then she grabbed onto his hand and pushed Randy towards the orderly. Randy gave a straight punch to the guy and he went down. The last orderly grabbed RVD while he held onto Angel. Edge and Matt Hardy broke in and gave the guy a flapjack.  
  
"Dudes, what are you doing here?" RVD inquired. "You were taking a bit long, we're going to miss our plane if we don't hurry."  
  
Mattie grabbed Reba's hand. "Where do you think you're going?" "Anywhere but here!" Cena gave him an F-U. They got out of there without incident.  
  
After dropping Angel off to a real hospital, they arrived at the airport. They had to purchase two extra tickets, one for Reba and one for Chyna. As they were getting on the plane, Karen pulled Chyna to the side. "We are only letting you come with us to the next arena so you can talk to my father. After that, I don't want to see you again, I'll never forgive you."  
  
Chyna didn't say anything. Randy wrapped his arm around Karen's waist, "You won't ruin her life again."  
  
They got onto the plane. Chyna waited a second before following them. For Reba and Karen, it was their first plane ride. Edge and Matt Hardy were acting like little kids. Chyna was sitting by herself, looking out the window. Shane and Rob were watching the others. Reba and John were casually talking. Randy was sleeping while Karen slept on him. Her head rested on his shoulder. Shane and Rob smiled at them before turning their attention towards Reba and Cena who began to act like kids. Edge and Matt Hardy were corrupting them.  
  
"Hey sit down, your four," yelled Shane. "They look so cute when they're sleeping," Rob blurted out. "I hope you mean Karen's cute, not Randy because if not, I think I should turn this airplane around and bring you back to that asylum." Shane shook his head.

* * *

They finally escaped from the asylum but what lies beyond the madhouse. Next time, Stephanie has a surprise for the Raw and Smackdown fans about a new event, Super Sunday.  
  
LianEternia- I really didn't think of those reasons you supplied to send Cena and Orton in. I wanted to save those two for this chapter  
  
Latisha C- I guess drama can be funny at times  
  
KazzaXtreme- Butt monkey?! I'm going to rebel then, and maybe kidnap Hurricane winks you know I will because I'm still that evil little writer who loves to cause trouble  
  
AhitsAnjel- Jericho sure is fine  
  
Huntersgirl- Not sure what you mean by how do you know each other…if you mean Kazza and me, it's a long story even though we live about a million miles away and have never seen each other 

Punk-Princess-92- I like that nickname too because it's what everybody calls me in real life. Thanks for your review and I hope you keep on reading and enjoying this fic


	16. Mother Meet Father Again

Unwanted Chapter 16: Mother Meet Father Again

Last Time: They escaped from the asylum and are going to do what they do best, wrestle.

The airplane landed and the group drove slowly to the next arena. The weather was cold and miserable. The next night at Raw, Stephanie opened to the fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw. Unfortunately, thanks to a few friends of mine, Eric Bischoff will not be here tonight. We will have six action packed matches tonight. The first one will be Edge vs. Kane with Lita in a steel cage hanging above the ring. Next we have Randy Orton taking on Chris Benoit. Rhyno and Tajiri will be taking on Rob Van Dam and The Hurricane. Triple H will have a street fight with none other then HBK Shawn Michaels. John Cena will go up against Tyson Tomoko with Kurt Angle as the special guest referee. The main event will be Chris Jericho, pairing up with a diva and another guy against Stacy Keibler and two guys of her choice. This will be an intergender tag team match so girls, if you're stuck in the ring with a guy, tough luck. This match will have a no DQ stipulation on it."

Eugene came out with William Regal and hugged Stephanie. "Miss Stephanie, can I have a match tonight?"

Stephanie looked at the boy before smiling, "Not tonight but Eugene I guarantee that you will have one soon maybe this Sunday."

Eugene happily clapped his hands and started to walk away. "Speaking of Sunday, I talked to Theodore Long, the general manager of Smackdown and we decided, there won't be a heat taking place. Instead, we will have Raw and Smackdown stars compete against each other in the first, Super Sunday. My Super Tuesday went great when Eric and I did it last time. My father has given permission to be fully in charge of the Raw roster. Eric however, will be on the active roster only for Super Sunday."

After this, Stephanie left and Lita came out. After she was placed in the cage, high above the ring, Kane came out. He still felt scaring her wasn't any fun because she no longer feared him. He called out to the Titantron...

"Stephanie, you think you are so clever, don't you? Having Raw and Smackdown stars compete against each other. I better not have to face The Undertaker!"

Edge came out and interrupted Kane, "You shouldn't be worried about The Undertaker, you should be worried about me."

This match was an all out war. During the match, Lita used a hair pin to unlock her cage. She held her breath in as she did a Moonsault...right onto Edge. This match was also no disqualification. Lita got up and started screaming at Edge. Kane pinned Edge after that. She kicked him a few times in the head before raising Kane's hand, only this time, she really meant it. Chris Benoit ran angrily to the ring and tried to fight them. Lita and Kane took care of him. Randy Orton's music played. Randy came out slowly and took his time walking down the ramp. Kane beckoned Randy but Randy stayed away from the Big Red Machine.

"Kane, I'm not here to fight, it just happens that my match with Benoit is next. I just want to get it over with." He lied on top of Benoit and won his match just like that. 'Our alliance was only a one-time thing,' Randy reminded himself. 'They don't expect me to come down to save them and I don't expect them to help me.'

He did have to say something out aloud though. "Here I'm thinking that I made my one time alliance to Benoit and the others clear and you just go and betray them, no warnings, and you're supposed to be their friend? Why make friends with enemies, when you have Lita." Kane stepped forward but Lita stopped him. "I thought Evolution was the most dominate faction here on Raw. I guess Evolution is finished all because of your little Ren. You will never have her and neither will Chris Jericho, I'll make sure of that."

Rhyno and Tajiri's match with RVD and The Hurricane was interrupted by La Resistance. Triple H and Shawn Michaels had their match next. While they were fighting, backstage Jericho was talking to Karen.

"So who's going to be your partners for the match tonight?" Karen asked, hoping she would be one of them. Kare really wanted revenge against Stacy for all the hell the legged diva put her and her friends though.

Chris sighed, he knew what was going to happen and it wouldn't be pretty. He knew she would be crushed knowing he didn't want her to be a part of the big tag match later tonight.

"Kare, you know I'd love to pick you, but Stacy will have some tough guys as her backup. Knowing her, she'd have her men be well experienced to make up for her lack of in-ring skills. You're not experienced as well. The person I have in mind isn't either...

"But..."

"But, she has been woman's champion before and I couldn't let you go into the match and get hurt." Chris finished. The look of disappointment on Karen's face showed him that she really wanted to be out there tonight. In order for this plan of his to work, she would have to be out there.

"Would you do the honors of escorting me to the ring?" This was the only way he could guarantee she would be out there. "Of course Chris, I'll be out there to support you and your teammates. My father's match is still on, care to watch the rest of it?"

He sat down and she sat in his lap. Putting her head on his shoulders Karen sighed out, "I don't want Lita to leave us. Why did she hurt Edge like that? Why did she hurt us like that?" "It's all Kane's fault. She's been around him too long."

Triple H was getting ready to give Shawn the Pedigree. "Treat Me For Who I Am," blared off the sound speakers. Triple H froze in the position as Chyna appeared on the stage. Shawn back dropped Triple H and hit the Sweet Chin Music. Pinning Trips for the win, Shawn looked carefully between Hunter and Chyna warily. The three of them were all members of DX. After he had temporary retired, they had took over DeGeneration X.

"YOU!" Triple H glared. Chyna had dumped him for X-Punk aka X-Pac. Backstage Kare stood up and turned to Chris. "I have to go out there, this will turn out ugly if I don't settle this. Triple H had to know the truth about Chyna."

"I understand but try not to get hurt. I need my valet uninjured because she's so cute and pretty."

Karen left the room. Jericho muttered under his breath as he took out a picture frame with a picture of the first time they went to the ring together. He had been wrestling and Ren was the valet. Chris threw it against the wall. "Why?! Why did I get myself into this mess!!" He bent down and pick up the pieces, tears streaming down his face.

Chyna, Shawn, and Hunter were talking in the ring. Kare ran to the gorilla and then past the curtain. The people in charge of the music looked at each other. "What should we do," one of them asked. "Don't just stand there, hit her music!"

She ran down the ramp and suddenly heard her music started playing. At the bottom of the ramp, the Helmsley girl couldn't bear to look at her father. Chyna glared at her daughter's rude entrance.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you, in private." She looked around at the audience then locked eyes with Hunter. Then Chyna grabbed a microphone, "What do you think you're doing? I'm on friendly terms with Shawn and Hunter now and I don't want you to ruin that."

"When we saved you, I only brought you here to tell daddy dearest the truth then leave forever."

Hunter glared down at both of the girls. They had a secret that he didn't know.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Hunter, I'm the mother of your daughter."

Chyna went into detail about the events back then and then started going into even more details...more then their daughter knew.

Triple H and Chyna were both in the ring screaming their heads off at each other. Shawn slowly got out of the ring without either of the two wrestlers noticing. He walked up to Karen and whispered to her to go to the back.

Triple H and Chyna scowled as they saw Shawn and Karen leaving. Chyna came up with an idea to postpone and eventually finish this fight.

"Lets say soon, how about this Super Sunday, it will be you...The Game, against me, The Ninth Wonder of the World. How about if I win, you give up all parental rights to our child."

Triple H quickly added in, "And if I win, then you leave me and my child alone and never return."

They both agreed to the terms and the next match was about to start. John Cena came out first with Reba as his valet. Tyson came out next. Kurt Angle dressed in a red, white, and blue stripped referee shirt. Kurt regarded Tyson as someone like Luther Reigns. Now would he side with the big bodyguard against one of his archenemies, John Cena? Will he finally make peace with Cena? This was all the things running thru the former U.S. champion's mind.

* * *

Next time, Jericho finally does what he has to do. It's a heart breaking chapter coming up...can't give too much away. Jericho's three person intergender team goes up against Stacy's intergender team.

Latisha C- Here's the new chapter, sorry I couldn't get it out earlier. I still live in FL, even in hurricane seasons

KazzaXtreme- Here is a chapter you haven't read yet till now, I enjoy your feedback

LianEternia- Major issues in the next chapter, I think you'll like them

Huntersgirl- Hunter's girl, no pun intended, will receive a bitter shock soon

John-Randy-Lover- Well no, Kare and Randy aren't together officially but I don't think you'll want to miss the next chapter

AhitsAnjel- I enjoyed writing the escape scene as well


	17. HeartBreaker

Unwanted Chapter 17: Heartbreaker

Last Time: Lita betrayed Edge, Jericho told Kare that he wasn't using her in the intergender match. A/N I know I hyped this chapter, I really think it's taking the story in the right turn.

John Cena backed into a corner, feeling cornered. He had a great dislike for both men in the ring. Reba looked at her friend in concern. 'Ah no,' Cena thought as Christian came down to the ring. The two men, Tyson and John, battled in the ring with Christian often taking cheap shots at Cena. Reba did a lot of yelling at Christian. Kurt Angle started to get into the battle by grabbing John Cena. Tyson came close to them…when Kurt suddenly let Cena go and gave Tyson Tomoko an Angle Slam. Christian jumped onto the apron when Reba pulled him off of it. John Cena heard his music as he pinned Tyson. Kurt mysteriously left the ring without saying a word. John just gave a sideway glance at his new valet Reba, before climbing down from the apron.

Stacy's music hit as she made her way to the now empty ring. Batista and Ric Flair trailed behind her. The crowd was slightly booing because they knew that Flair and Batista were traitors to Evolution. Jericho's music came next as he walked out. He signaled to the back as Karen came out. She twirled under his arms. Matt Hardy and Stephanie McMahon walked out also. Stephanie glanced at Jericho and Karen, a tint of jealousy running thru her veins. Randy watched the match backstage with Triple H.

Batista glared a hole thru Jericho's Karebear, even though she wasn't a part of the match.

"Okay, lets have Stephanie go first since Stacy's getting into the ring," Jericho looked over to the other side of the ring.

Stacy and Stephanie locked it up. Stacy posed for the audience while Stephanie McMahon gave her the infamous bitch slap. Stacy reeled back in pain and tagged in Batista. She slowly backed towards her corner when Batista grabbed a handful of Stephanie's hair. She whimpered out loud. Ren jumped onto the apron and distracted the ref as Jericho ran in and low blew Batista. Batista and Stephanie tagged in Matt and Flair. They went at it for a little while until Flair tagged in Batista. Hardy just shrugged as he tagged in Jericho. The crowd shouted as Jericho started cleaning house. A missed clothesline from Jericho knocked the ref silly. The battles spilled to the outside, Stephanie and Stacy cat fighting, Batista and Jericho were fighting strength against speed, and Matt and Flair were fighting new age against old age.

Karen got involved, helping Stephanie beat up on Stacy. Test came down the ramp. He tried to separate Stephanie and Stacy before they started beating on him. The referee came to and brought back order a little bit at a time. He took care of the heavy hitters, Jericho and Batista first, ordering them back to their sides. Batista dragged Stacy to their corner while Jericho dragged Stephanie back. Flair and Matt were then ordered back to their sides. Matt dragged Karebear off of Test and back to their corner while Test was ordered to the back.

It was Matt Hardy to win the match by pinning Stacy but when the heels tried to get revenge, it was also Matt, with a steel chair, chasing them to the back. Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon remained in the ring while Karen was cheering for them on the outside. Chris Jericho grabbed a microphone.

"Evolution is gone now, so I guess the faces have reign supreme. I have been with a special lady and I want to let her know, in public, how much she really means to me. So…"

He grabbed Stephanie and bended her over. Then he did a total make out session with the princess in the middle of the ring. Outside the ring, Karen's mouth dropped as she stood outside the ring. Her eyes glazed over. Stephanie had her eyes opened during the long kiss and gazed at her lover happily, knowing that he had picked her, Vince's daughter, over Triple H's one. Jericho kept his eyes tightly closed, knowing his decision had heart broken the other diva. Karen ran towards the ramp, not looking back as she ran up and to the back. Randy now stood there with his arms open wide. She ran past him as he quickly turned around. "Karen!" He yelled after her. Half of him wanted to go after the distressed diva. Triple H walked towards him, "Randy, let me talk to her. She's my daughter."

With those few words, Triple H walked towards the direction his daughter ran off. Randy glared at the camera in the gorilla area showing Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon in the ring.

"I've been seeing Stephanie McMahon in private. Now that it's out, I can be with her wherever and whenever I want. Karen Helmsley was a friend and only a friend. I did not have any feelings towards her." Jericho told the audience.

Stephanie McMahon knew that Chris was lying but just stood in his arms. "Now that Chris and I are together, it's time for yet another new era."

In the diva's locker room, Karen endlessly cried. 'How could he be with Stephanie? I thought we had a connection and he'll never be mine. I thought he knew how I feel and felt the same way.'

Triple H pounded on the diva's door. He couldn't get in because it was locked.

"Karen Ann Helmsley, open this door right now. I have to talk to you. Don't worry about Jericho, I'm sorry about what he did to you but we can get him back. You're a Helmsley so come out and deal with it like only a Helmsley can."

Chyna poked Triple H on the back. He quickly turned around and scowled at her.

"Leave her be, let her cry all of her tears out. Then later, tell her to forget about Chris Jericho. She's not the girl of his dreams and she'll just have to deal with it." Chyna told her ex-boyfriend. "I'll go tell Stephanie not to put her on in any of the Super Sunday's matches.

Lita was in the bathroom, crying softly. She hadn't wanted to betray Edge. There was more to this and Edge would never see it. Edge was in danger with her and she had to do anything to keep the two of them apart…even if that meant hurting him like this.

Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon made their way to the back, holding hands. As soon as they got to the back, they were faced by a furious Orton. Chris told Stephanie to get ready to leave the arena. Jericho turned back to Randy after Stephanie had left them.

"How could you…." Randy could barely say anything.

"What do you mean, how could I? I don't owe you, her, or anybody an explanation! Stay out of my business!" Jericho could feel his temper getting to a breaking point.

"This is my business, Ren is my friend and what you did out there was just wrong."

"I bet you both didn't see that one coming, did you? Who my heart belongs to is for me to pick. I couldn't tell her earlier." Jericho said in a dangerously calm voice.

"You had this whole thing planned, didn't you? That's why you didn't use Ren in the intergender match, so the both of them were out there. You are sick Jericho." Randy had to bite hard onto his lip to keep from screaming.

"Randy, just walk away before I do something that I'll probably regret later."

"You broke her heart on national television. You weren't even man enough to tell her, Chris, you just kissed Stephanie."

"I've done it before and I'll keep on doing it. I'll kiss Stephanie whenever I want to and there is not one person back there to stop me. Here I thought you'd be happy about this since you always had a thing for her."

"I do have a thing for her, but I would never dare do to her what you did tonight. You better apologize to her Jericho, or may god have mercy on your soul." Randy turned to leave, deciding he didn't want to waste anymore time on the other guy.

"Randy! You probably just want her to be another one of your toys…."

Before Jericho could say anymore, Randy punched him in the eye. It was all ready swelling up badly and would be a black eye tomorrow.

"Listen closely to me Jericho, I gave those ways up a long time ago. I'm a different man and I could treat Ren, a lot better then you could ever. She could have any guy instantly but she pines over you."

He stormed off angrily as Jericho punched a wall in. Stephanie returned with a great worrisome look in her eyes.

"Chris, are you okay?" Stephanie went towards his eye. Jericho just brushed her off and stormed to the car.

* * *

What an eventful night for the Raw superstars. Next time, Karen's sitting in the rain. Now I'm curious to see YOUR ideal Raw vs. SD matches. Give me who you want to see fight each other. Just don't forget Cena, Kurt, and RVD are now on Raw. Reba's a valet only, and if anybody wants Ren in a match, despite what Chyna said about getting her out of one, I'll put her in one.

Latisha C- I was lucky the storm missed us, we just got tons of rain and now have to watch out for two more tropical storms

LianEternia- A lot is counting on the Chyna match…Reba loves her Cena

John-Randy-Lover- Is Lita a betrayer? Or will something happen in later chapters? Who knows but…me


	18. The Late Birds

Unwanted Chapter 18: The Late Birds

Last Time: Jericho finally announced who is girl is. Randy gave a Jericho a black eye because of it.

Jericho and Stephanie had all ready left the arena. Randy was seen at Karen's door, pleading for her to come out. Reba and John Cena were at a little distance from him. Reba knew her friend well, she wasn't coming out.

"Randy, why don't you go with John back to the hotel. Our flight to Toronto, Canada is early tomorrow. Let me stay with her." Reba said softly, hoping to get the guys away from the door.

"Yeah Randy, you can room with me tonight and we'll meet the girls in Canada. Super Sunday isn't for like the end of the week but we can go shopping and sign autographs." Cena put his hand on the youngster's shoulder. Reba sent him a thankful look as the two guys left her. She knocked on the door, softly at first but then louder.

"Karebear, it's me...only me. Can you please let me in?" She tried knocking harder but nobody answered. One of the janitors opened the door but nobody was inside. "Karen..."

Reba went back to the hotel with Tajiri. Karen sat outside the arena, peering up at it. It was this one that she sat with Jericho, watching her father's match. It started to rain, soaking her.

"Are you okay," a voice asked. Karen closed her eyes. She knew the voice pretty well. "I'm fine," she replied chokingly.

"The damsel in distress is sitting in the rain again." The other voice muttered.

'This was like the first time I met him. I was sitting in the rain, he asked if I was okay. I told him that I was fine. He made the comment about being the damsel in distress.'

"Chris, what do you want from me?" Kare looked up to see Chris Benoit's sympathetic look. "Don't give me that look, Chris. I'm not that fragile."

Benoit smirked, "I know that now, but if you would have said that the first time we met, there would have been no way I'd believed you. How are you dealing with what happened in the ring with Jeri..."

"Don't say his name Benoit. I can't hear it right now." She placed a hand on her heart. "Come on, lets get you back to the hotel and dried off."

"Why did you come? You don't have an umbrella this time and now we're both wet."

He didn't answer her but lead Kare towards his car. "You know, we're going to my country tomorrow. Edge, Christian, and also...other wrestlers live there."

"Even him?" "Even him..."

They drove back quietly. Karen got her own hotel room, leaving Reba to get her own as well. Benoit quietly entered his locker room. Jericho was lying on his bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling. "Chris..." Jericho closed his eyes. He didn't need Benoit to lecture him right now. "Why didn't you tell me, Chris? Why didn't you tell me about Stephanie?"

Jericho sat up, "It had to be a secret. If anybody like Triple H or another enemy found out, she'd be in tons of trouble. Not even Vince McMahon knew his daughter was seeing another wrestler."

"Let me get this straight Chris, even though you didn't want Stephanie to get hurt, you were willing to have a fake relationship with Karen...even if you knew she would be hurt physically and mentally?" Benoit sat on his bed. "Why didn't you tell Matt and me? It's our fault we set her up with you. The one thing that I don't understand is how angry you got when she told you that Triple H was her father. You felt betrayed but yet you just go and stab her right in the heart."

"Benoit, let me get you all cleared up on this matter. She means nothing to me, nothing at all. Stephanie means everything to me. Now leave me the hell alone before I kick you out of the room." Chris stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Chris Benoit sitting out there. 'I know you don't mean that. I've roomed with you for years and can easily see thru you. I know you too well to fall for this crap you're telling me. You won't understand how much she's worth until you lose her to another guy. If you don't think any other guys are going to line up for her, you are absolutely wrong....Orton has been after her at the same time as you Christopher Jericho.' Benoit went to bed.

The next morning, bright and early, Randy quickly walked down the hallway. He had woken up late and probably missed the flight. That means he would have to catch the next one. Fifteen minutes before, he had asked the manager which wrestlers had signed out all ready and went to get the others up, that were also late. Matt Hardy wasn't answering his door and after giving up on him...he walked down the hall a little more and saw Matt there. Matt was sleeping outside a hotel room door. Randy looked at him strangely until he saw that Edge was also sleeping out there.

'Ah, that must be Lita's hotel room, but what they don't know is that Lita has all ready left. Poor kid, she picked Kane over him. She has no taste in men. Better get dumb and dumber up.' He thought before kicking Matt in the gut, lightly.

"Hey Hardy boy, time to wake up. We missed our flight."

Matt sprung to his feet. He was starting to be like Jeff, missing a flight. "Oh great, I wanted to get there early too!"

"Well wake up blondie there so we can get the others before figuring out a way to get to his hometown." Randy said irritated about how much time this was taking. Why did he waste his time with losers like this? 'These losers are Ren's friends,' he reminded himself.

"Edge wake up! The others left without us." Matt said quickly.

Edge was still snoring away. Randy looked at Matt as the other guy tried to wake up his friend. Randy had an idea about how to wake up the former King of the Ring winner. "Hey Edge, the dentist is here and he says that he has to pull out all of your teeth. They all have cavities and also Vince says he wants you to chop off all of your hair."

Edge shot right up. One of his hands went to his mouth while the other one when to his hair. He glared at Randy after realizing that it was a trick. "I hate you." "I hate you too Edge." "I hate you more"

Matt Hardy stopped it before it could get out of hand. Randy looked at the rest of the short list. Trish, Christian, and Tyson had also overslept. He crossed out those three names, deciding that he didn't want to bother with the three of them. Those three could be late for all he cared.They next got Shawn Michaels, who didn't look too happy being woken up. The last name on his list caught his eye. Why hadn't he seen it before? Maybe because when the manager wrote down the names, there wasn't enough room so he put the name on the back of the small piece of paper.

"Who else are we picking up?" Edge asked, looking in his hand held mirror. He still couldn't get over the comments Randy had used to wake him up.

"Just need to wake Ren up." Randy said quickly moving towards the last room number.

Edge was now confused, "Wren? I didn't know Randy had a pet bird."

Matt grabbed Edge's mirror. "Did my brother put too much dye in that bleach blonde look to poison your brain? When Randy ever says Ren, he doesn't mean the bird Wren, he means his...he means Karen."

Randy knocked loudly on the door, "Rise and shine sleepyhead, you're late!"

"I am not late Randy," the voice on the other side of the door said.

"What do you mean that you aren't late?" Randy said quickly looking down at his watch, before looking at the door.

"I'm not going...."

* * *

What could she mean by not going? Next time, Stacy's faction gets a new name. A/N- Super Sunday will probably start either chapter twenty or twenty-one.

AhitsAnjel- I never saw that HHH/Steph/Foley match but it must have been good for you to think happily on it. I think you mean the match with Kane/Edge/Lita since Edge is Lita's boyfriend in this fic...you said Kane/Matt/Lita...you could have meant the summer slam match

Latisha C- I think I'll use your idea of Kane vs. Taker but I'll make it tons more exciting. Hey, I'm no angel. Benoit vs. Eddie sounds like a great match, two former champions. I'm not quite sure about the HBK/Edge vs. London/Kidman. I might change that one around

LianEternia- Yeah it would be cool to see Ren kick Stephanie in a handicap favoring Karen....however remember Stephanie is in charge and would more likely use the handicap match to her advantage. Hurricane and Rosey vs. Test and Steiner...I might change the match to add more SD! Stars

Jerichosbabe- Some guys can be stupid and do things that hurt girls. Jericho stayed true to his feelings towards Stephanie though. He has it good with Stephanie being the boss' daughter

John-Randy-Lover- I feel bad for the evil stuff I put the girls though however Randy does have tons of opportunities now...unless someone new comes...like another guy...haven't really thought about that yet


	19. Finally Together

Unwanted Chapter 19: Finally Together

Last Time: Some of the wrestlers woke up late. Kare said she wasn't going back with Randy and the others.

"What the hell do you mean, you aren't going?" Randy pounded on the door again.

"I am not going with you to Toronto. The WWE isn't the right place for me. I'm quitting." Karen said sliding down the door, ending up in a sitting position on the other side of the door.

This shocked Randy but he knew she couldn't mean it. "You are not quitting. Come out right now or I'll do something I don't want to do. I'll knock down this door and carry you out."

Edge, Matt, and Shawn chimed in their agreements to help Randy.

"I know what Jericho did was cruel but you can't let him beat you. Keep your spirits up high and we'll help you."

The door suddenly opened slowly. _'She looks beautiful, even covered in tear stains.'_ Randy thought before hitting himself on the head. She looked at him as if to say _'I look that bad, don't I.'_

"Are you ready to go," Shawn interrupted. She looked back into the room, only to see Matt Hardy and Edge bringing out her bags. 'When did they get into my room?'

They caught a late flight into Toronto and arrived a few hours later. Vince had wanted all of his talent to report to Toronto, Canada a week early to work more on plans. He also wanted to make sure they got familiar to this place because the first Pay-Per-View of the month would take place here in a few weeks. Eric and Stephanie sat in their Raw office and awaited their Raw superstars to check in. They were a little bit frazzled since a little while ago, they had gotten word that all of Teddy Long's superstars had all ready checked in.

"You are a bit late guys," Eric said sighing as the group entered. Eric thought of Randy as a very good friend, while Randy didn't take quite the liking to the GM. Well he didn't take a liking to Stephanie either but at least Eric did him favors.

"I overslept and asked the others to wait up for me, that's why we're all late. It's all my fault." Randy volunteered to take the blame. Eric just shook his head at the young wrestler. Stephanie on the other hand walked right up to Edge and Matt Hardy.

"I know you both well. I'm not sure about you Matt, but Edge I know that's the kind of person you are to wait up for somebody. Heck, I had to put up with the two of you and Orton on Smackdown. A warning, next time don't wait up, especially an Evolution member."

She glared at Randy. His feud with Jericho was the main reason she disliked him. "Former Evolution member." Randy sneered.

Stephanie gave him a smirk before continuing, "I talked to Ric Flair and Batista when they checked in before with Stacy. Their new faction is called Devolution. Stacy was the one to come up with that name."

"Devolution?" Matt Hardy spoke up.

"You know like De-Evolution but a little bit different." Stephanie checked their names off the list. Shawn let loose a growl.

"What is it Shawn," Karen asked the legend. "They are mocking De-Generation X."

"Triple H also came in here earlier and said that we wanted him and Randy to be both still be called Evolution. I guess you have to find some new members," Eric chimed in. Randy looked at Ren before looking away. He remember the last time they had put her on the spot with that question.

"Who else are you missing from the Raw roster?" Edge tried to peek at the list. "Christian, Trish, and Tyson still haven't arrived." Randy stiffed a laugh. He didn't wake them up for a reason.

The group left to go shopping. They picked out some new ring outfits. They headed for the nearby gym. The guys were wrestling each other in the ring in a fatal four way match. Kare was standing on the other side of the room, lifting weights. A hand closed in over her mouth and she was dragged into the room next door.

"Stop squirming, I just want to talk."

Karen froze, she knew that voice a little way to well. This voice wanted to make her bit the hand that was on her mouth but she thought better of it. It was not a good idea to anger the man. "Jerk-icho...."

"We need to talk," Chris said peering into the room, next door over. "We do need to talk, so talk. Why?"

"I never meant to hurt you. You were used as a distraction so nobody would catch on to Stephanie being my girl. We never had a thing together, even though sometimes I wished I met you before I met Stephie. I think you can understand why I had to do it." Chris slowly removed his hand from her mouth. She didn't waste a second, turning around and slapping him in the face. A bright handprint appeared were her hand connected to his cheek. Kare also saw the black eye.

Chris quickly turned his face back to her, painfully. "Damn it, first Orton gives me a black eye and now you slap me. You're too much trouble for me. I only wanted to talk to you."

Karen was seething, "Was that all I was to you, a distraction, a toy? What am I?"

Suddenly a voice behind her, answered her question. "You are a strong willed woman and deserves better. It's what your mother and father want for you. You are beautiful, kind, and I think you are a lot better looking then Stephanie Marie McMahon."

Jericho stepped back, not wanting any more bruises. He also looked down at the ground.

"Do you really mean that Randy?" It took a lot of willpower not to turn around. She wanted to see Chris' reaction.

Jericho pushed her back into Randy's arms and stormed past them, not at all happy.

Randy glared at his retreating form before gazing down at the girl in his arms with loving eyes. "What's his problem," he asked jokingly.

His tone got serious, "I meant every word I said back there. I have three questions for you now..."

She could sense the seriousness in his voice and groaned, "Not another three questions. Like I said the last time we played this game, fire away."

Randy held her hand, "One, will you join Evolution? Two, what do you think of Jericho now...."

He peered into her eyes to see if they would waver. "One, I would like to join Evolution but if my dad loses his match on Sunday, he'll lose all parental rights to me. Chyna wouldn't let me join Evolution. She might even let me stay in the WWE."

Randy laughed a cruel one, "Chyna would probably blackmail the WWE into giving her a job if she had you."

"Two, I don't exactly sure what I think of Chris Jericho. I'm a bit ashamed to have fallen in love that quickly with him. What is your last question?"

"Do you think you love me enough to be my girlfriend?" "Randy" "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

He left to go back to the other three guys but she stopped him. "It's not what you think, I don't want to rush into a relationship with a guy yet. I've been heartbroken once."

Randy smiled. "I understand but it's better to get back on the horse." "Fine, I'll be your girlfriend Randy Orton, but all of your fan girls won't like that."

"Lets keep it a secret from my fan girls, everybody else, and even Chris Jericho."

"I'd like that," she leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Randy perked up and whispered into her ear. "Did you know that Eric stripped Benoit of the title and gave it to me?"

She was happy her guy had the World Heavyweight Title now. Somebody in the shadows glared at Randy.

"You have what I want. I won't let you keep it."

* * *

So now Randy is the World Heavyweight Champion. On Smackdown, Taker is the WWE Champion. Karen and Randy are finally boyfriend-girlfriend. I know some people will be cheering at that. Next time, Super Sunday starts and will continue for a few chapters.

Latisha C- You did have some really good match ideas

Huntersgirl- I really liked the trick as well. I just thought about what Edge liked the best and used that against him

LianEternia- Ah, don't pout, she'll talk to Vince, but don't forget he's on her side. I wanted to leave the three behind so they will get to the arena last

John-Randy-Lover- Hey, could the last line indicate that there's another guy, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I'm only torturing you a little bit but it won't seem like that in the next chapter

KazzaXtreme- Nope, my house is still in one piece. I don't think I want to do the Benoit/Hardy angle, slash isn't really my style of writing

Xtremeangel1- Yea, finally you're back. It's been like forever. You know why I put the Angel character in there in the first place. I dedicated it to a special friend. Maybe I'll bring her back, sometime in later chapters...


	20. Super Sunday Matches 1 & 2

Unwanted Chapter 20: Super Sunday Matches 1 & 2

Last Time: Randy and Ren finally hooked up but someone wants something that Randy has.

Randy and Ren left hand-in-hand. The guy from the shadows walked out. Triple H had a frown on his face.

"I will have that title and there's nothing you can do about it." He slowly walked into a locker room labeled, Devolution.

Stephanie and Theodore Long started the Super Sunday event.

"Welcome to the first even Super Sunday. We will have ten matches tonight, two extra then the usual Pay-Per-View" Teddy announced to the crowd. The first one will be the team of Rosey and The Hurricane vs. Paul London and Billy Kidman. Now Stephanie, come to the back with this player for some coffee." Stephanie looked at him strangely but headed back with him anyway.

Billy Kidman and Paul London came out first to Billy's music. Hurricane Helms and Rosey came out next. Rosey and Paul London, the two least experienced of the four started out. Paul put on some nice offense in the beginning but started to get squashed by Rosey. So while Rosey was doing some Hurri-poses, Paul tagged in Billy. Kidman rushed in with his high flying wrestling. Rosey tried to keep Kidman grounded but couldn't match him in speed. Rosey tagged in Hurricane and the two former Team Alliance members went at it. They were pretty evenly matched until Matt Hardy ran out and gave Billy a Twist of Fate. Paul came in to try to break up the count but Rosey body slammed him in the corner. Hurricane's team won and started celebrating.

"It looks like it's one-zip for my team Long," Stephanie laughed out loud while Teddy quietly exited the room. His theme played and Teddy had glared at the people in the ring.

"You're a hater Matt. This match didn't involve you so I guess for your punishment...you have a match which begins right now."

"Who are you going to put me up against? Booker T? RVD? Your Smackdown superstars all suck." Matt Hardy was trying to get the calm SD GM angry.

"Actually, it's a person I've been saving just for the right moment. My latest Smackdown superstar and former TNA superstar, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff came running down the ramp and right into the ring. Hurricane and Rosey wanted to beat up the SD star but Paul London and Billy Kidman fought them to the back. Theodore wasn't done yet. "You will be fighting Jeff Hardy in a handicap match."

Jeff smiled as he heard a familiar theme song. Even though he wasn't on SD TV until now, he had heard this song backstage every Velocity. Matt's bewildered face turned to shock as Shannon Moore came out from behind a curtain. He pointed at Matt and then the hand went across his own throat, signifying Matt's end. The older Hardy boy quickly grabbed a microphone.

"You can't do this it me, I'm MV1-ah! Stephanie, come out here and give me a partner, somebody like RVD would do just great. Stephanie! Stephanie?!"

"Sorry boy, Stephie can't save you this time." Teddy left the stage as the match started. Jeff and Shannon started to close the gap in between them and Matt. This time Matt was going to pay to those he had wronged in the past.

"What's wrong now bro, are you scared?" Jeff taunted "He had taught me everything he knows," Shannon confidently told Jeff.

Shannon and Jeff worked as if they were the Hardy Boys. They did Poetry in Motion, and the double leg drop to Matt Hardy. Matt did manage to get in a Side Effect on Shannon but while they were both down, Jeff leaped upon the turnbuckle and gave his damn best Swanton Bomb. After some more time, Matt was completely worn out. He slouched a bit, holding the ropes for support. Jeff and Shannon looked at each other. Shannon grabbed Jeff's hand, intending on doing a double clothesline. That would have gotten Matt out of the ring. However, as soon as Shannon had grabbed Jeff's hand, Jeff turned around and clotheslined his friend. Matt looked at his brother, expecting a trick. Jeff leaped above one of the turnbuckles and indicated Matt to get on the other. Matt climbed on top of the nearest one and did a Swanton Bomb/V1 Leg Drop onto Shannon. Matt pinned Shannon as the bell rang. Jeff quickly raised Matt's hand in victory.

"The winner of the match, Matt Hardy!" Lillian cried out. King and Michael Cole were going on and on about what happened.

"Why did Jeff do that? He's supposed to be Shannon's friend and a member of the Smackdown roster." Michael Cole was disgusted with Jeff's actions.

"Hey, they're brothers. Go Jeff, go!" King exclaimed.

Jeff hugged his brother before grabbing Lillian's microphone. "See this, this is a Smackdown contract. Guess what Teddy?" Jeff opened the packet to the last page. "I didn't sign. Look at this, a Raw contract I got from Stephanie McMahon. Guess what Teddy?" He opened the packet to the last page. "I signed. I now am a member of the Raw Roster. Watch out King, here comes the Hardy brothers....and...."

Michael turned to his colleague, "And what King? What is Jeff Hardy going to tell us?" "I don't have no idea whatsoever, but listen Jim, tomorrow we'll have Jeffrey on Raw."

Jeff's face turned dark. "And Kane."

Kane's pyros and music came on strong as Kane and Lita came to the ring. Kane shook hands with Jeff while Lita hugged Matt. She kissed him passionately. Matt was shocked at first, then broke the kiss afterwards. He snatched Jeff's microphone quicker then imagined. "Jeff, I trust you but what the hell is going on. I hate them and they hate me. I want an explanation and I want it now!"

"What's there to explain. This whole thing was planned." "Planned?" "Yes, you see, I had Kane start with you to see how close you and Lita were. You both failed that test. Kane told Lita about what was going on soon afterwards. Lita went along with the plan and that's why she betrayed Edge. She didn't want to betray him because she loved Edge with all of her heart. I had to convince her to do it with the guarantee that she would be with you again Matt."

Matt just stood there shocked, how could his brother have planned this whole thing. "I thought I knew you Jeff..."

Jeff smiled. Matt didn't know him that well at all. TNA had changed him a bit. "You think..."

"You Think You Know Me" Jeff quickly turned to the Titantron as Edge came out more pissed off then he has even been. He paused on the ramp and his eyes held more then rage and betrayal, it also held sadness.

"Is it true? Does Jeff speak of the truth, Lita?" Edge's eyes pleaded with Lita. She hesitated before answering.

"Every single word of that is true. You have to understand, I love you...but I love Matt." Lita said not looking at Matt Hardy.

Edge ran into the ring where the three men laid the beat down on the Canadian. He had so many opportunities to roll out of the ring and safely live to fight another day. Edge didn't want to quit though. Matt and Jeff were double-teaming him as they usually fight. Kane was using every ounce of power he could. Kane knew that this was the new Team Xtreme and nobody, not even this long haired, loud mouthed, rocker could break them up.

The crowd cheered as Chris Jericho ran out. He went towards the ramp and at the bottom, Chris stared into the ring. Kane let the Hardyz continue working on Edge while he went over to the ropes. Lita also leered at Chris.

_'Edge! I have to save him, he's my friend...'_ Jericho's eyes were going all around the ring.

"What are you going to do Jericho?" Kane wanted to stop any interference. "Will you save your friend," Lita added.

_'But...he's also friends with Karen and the others. This is a new era...the McMahon-Jericho Era. With the new era, I have to make new friends. Just as Lita has done. I'm sorry guys, we are no longer friends.'_ Chris backed up the ramp, eyeing his former friend one last time with the blood starting to pour down his face from a cut on his forehead. Then he turned his back on his friend and took one last glance on the Titantron screen. _'This is for the best Edge.'_

Shawn came out in a dash but Kane went back to work on him. There currently are tons of bad blood between the two of them. Shawn only wanted to check on his friend but Kane wouldn't let him pass. The whole arena darkened for about two minutes. No music, no footsteps, nothing lights, nothing could happen right? _'Wrong,'_ somebody thought. The lights went back on to see that the chaos in the ring had calmed down.

_'Who did that?'_ Kane was staring at the Titantron. _'What happened to Shawn?'_

He slowly turned around and saw a number of things. Both Hardyz were knocked out and sprawled in the ring. Shawn was trying to reassure Shannon and Edge. Lita was on the outside looking petrified. Finally the last thing that was different was that The Undertaker was looking back at him from the other side of the ring.

"What do you want," Kane bravely yelled. "You and me, tonight in a uncommon type of match. Your end is near brother."

He left the ring followed by Kane. Kane was going to get some answers and he knew the right person to ask. Shawn, Edge, and Shannon were heading up the ramp. The Hardyz were just recovering. Edge grabbed a microphone.

"Make a choice Lita, Matt or me," Edge said sternly. "Where does your heart really lie?"

Lita looked between the two guys. She loved them both but had to make a choice. Matt was her rock but Edge was her angel. Could she betray the people that had jumpstarted her career or could she betray the one who was there for her when Matt wasn't.

"I..." Lita paused.

Who will Lita choose? Jeff Hardy is now back and on Raw. Why is Triple H going into Devolution's locker room? Can Triple H leave Devolution's locker room without getting hurt. Next time, Super Sunday continues. Lita makes her choice and Karen goes to Vince.

Oezi- You'll have to wait and see who wins the Chyna/Hunter match. Yeah, Ren's eighteen but she can't tell them that, they are too stubborn to let her be independent

Latisha C- Yea, my twentieth chapter. Thanks for always reviewing, there's over one hundred.

Gurl42069- Glad you like it

Huntersgirl- The person was Triple H. He still wants that title.

AhitsAnjel- I wish I saw that Triple H/Foley match you're talking about

Punk-Princess-92- I know the feeling of a messed up computer, it sucks a lot. Jericho is too in love with Stephanie to go after Karebear. She's happy with Randy.

Tashagurl- Randy sure is sweet, about as sweet as sugar

KazzaXtreme- Thanks for reading my story Kazza


	21. Super Sunday Matches 3 & 4

Unwanted Chapter 21: Super Sunday Matches 3 & 4

Last Time: Lita was left with a choice between Matt and Edge.

"I..." She faltered. "I...want to stay with Matt. On the other hand, Edge wait for me!"

She left Team Xtreme with their mouths agape as she joined Edge and her friends.

"Matt, I could never trust you again after all the hell you put me though. Jeff, you planned this all? You're the mastermind? Kane told me that we were going to recruit Matt. You convinced me to leave Edge...how could you make me leave the one I love? How could the two of you do this to me? I thought we were a team but all this team is trouble and the two of you ensure that it's double trouble." Lita helped walk Edge up the ramp. Shawn was carrying Shannon since he's light because of the fact he's a cruiserweight.

Matt looked at Jeff. "She's a girl and would get in the way. We don't need her as long as we have Kane." Jeff said glaring back at their former teammate. _'Lo...Lita,'_ Matt's mind was doing flips.

Backstage, Kane busted into Stephanie's office. "How could this happen. I am not fighting The Undertaker again."

"Kane calm down. Remember, Taker and I were buds back then before you buried him. I had to do him this favor." Stephanie wasn't going to back down. Theodore stepped up. "Boy, I told Stephanie that the two of you were going to have this match."

Kane grabbed both of them. He could sense someone else's eyes on him. He looked up.

"Drop them." The voice was ice cold. "I said drop them, Kane."

"Ah, it's you. What does your lover boy call you...Ren?"

Karen was tossing a little pocketknife and then catching it. She did it skillfully so that the blade didn't cut her. "That lover boy has a name, Randy Orton." Kane slowly backed up. This was a new side of her that he'd never seen before. She seemed devious.

"Are you going to drop them?" Karen threateningly said. "Why should I drop them?" Kane answered loudly.

She threw the knife and it landed in the wall between his arm and his head. He dropped Stephanie from the spook of the knife. Then Kane tossed Teddy beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kane yelled out. She didn't even flinch from the outburst.

Karen opened her mouth again but this time, it wasn't her voice. "It's you and me and there's nothing you can do to get out of our match." It was the Undertaker's voice.

Kane ran out of the room so scared he almost peed himself. It was only an mirage of Karen and it disappeared. Karen and Taker stood outside the room, the whole thing was a trick, a mind game. "That sure worked Taker." "Thanks for helping me kid." Taker grunted out.

He walked away to get ready for his match. Kare went into the GM's office.

"Hey weren't you just wearing different clothes girl?" Teddy took a second glance at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I haven't been in here yet," She looked Stephanie in the eye. "You wanted to see me?"

Stephanie looked over to where the knife had hit the wall to find that gone as well. "Yes, I wanted to inform you that you have a match tonight. I was thinking you against all of the Smackdown and Raw divas."

"Not if I can change it," Karen shot back. Stephanie walked past her, then stopped just as she reached the door. Her back was still turned to the two others in the room. "I have somewhere to be, like in Jericho's dressing room. Better get ready for your match" She left as the other girl glared at her.

Teddy placed a hand on Ren's arm. "I wish I could change this but out of respect I can't get involved. She didn't get involved when I made a handicap match."

"That's because she had it planned. What can I do Theo?"

"Go to Vince before Stephanie can. Talk to him and get the boss to change the match."

Karen ran out of the room. Chris Benoit walked out. This former World Heavyweight Champion, was going to prove he had some fight left in him. His opponent was a mystery one, until the music played.

"Viva La Raza" Eddie Guerrero didn't bother to drive out. He slowly walked out. The former WWE Champion stood proudly and shook Benoit's hand.

It was a match for the ages, the two had worked together for a long time in the past. They knew when one was about to pull off a move and countered it in time. The match didn't really have a winner because the match lasted so long, they knocked each other out at the same time.

Kare knocked on Vince's door. He had told the rosters not to bother him unless it was important.

"What do you want Helmsley? I have very important business." Vince put his pen down.

"It's about your daughter Stephanie. I know she's daddy's girl but I want her in the ring. This business about Chris Jericho is between the two of us."

"Get to your point Miss Helmsley..."

"It's about this match pitting me against the rest of the divas, not including Stephanie. I don't want to fight the others, just Stephanie." Karen said, wanting to get out of this match Stephanie had her in.

"Okay, I'll change it but not because of you coming here. You have been giving my sweet daddy's girl trouble and I'll make sure you pay for it. It will be you, against Stephanie...and Trish in a Triple Threat Match. Hey, all three of you have had problems with Jericho so you can take care of it, in the ring."

"It's Time to Play the Game..." Triple H came out first. Chyna followed.

They glared at each other in the ring. If Triple H lost he would lose all parental rights to Karen. If Chyna lost, she'd have to leave the WWE forever. Karen thought that the match was unfair, she was old enough to make her own choices. Her parents thought they had total control over her, they'd see about that.

They started off getting a feeling of the other person. Chyna had a few places where she'd get in low blows and Triple H would overpower her. Triple H placed her in the corner before going out and getting a chair. The referee tried to take it away from Hunter...but Triple H let go of the chair. While it was still in the ref's hands, the chair swung backwards. Chyna fell back as the chair left a nice large bump on her head. Triple H went to pin her, but the ref wouldn't count. He felt sorry for hitting her and didn't want Trips to win like this. Stephanie ran down while the ref was helping Chyna. She low blew him and then ran back up the ramp. Chyna shook the shock off and slowly got her feet.

She gave Triple H a power bomb. Now it was Chyna's turn to go for the pin. Chris Jericho ran down the ramp and pulled the referee's feet out. He fell face first to the mat. Jericho gave Chyna a bulldog and a Lionsault before exiting the ring. Triple H picked up Chyna and added the Pedigree for the finishing touch. Jericho made the unconscious ref do the three count.

He laughed at Chyna, the woman who once shared the Intercontinental Title with him. Then he started a goodbye chant with the crowd. Triple H sung along until Stephanie came out looking extremely angry.

"What just happened? I came out here to try and screw my ex-husband and you help him win, Chris?" Stephanie yelled at her boyfriend.

"Well you might have been trying to screw over Hunter but I felt screwing Chyna over would be better." Chris said calmly.

Stephanie let out a frustrated growl and stormed off. Jericho just shrugged, 'It wouldn't be a normal relationship if there wasn't any quarrels in it.' He followed his girl to the back.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you..." Karen walked out with mixed emotions. She really didn't care who would win. Hunter's parental rights taken away? _'It wasn't like he ever acted like a father when I was younger.'_ Chyna leaving the WWE forever? _'It wasn't like she around when I was a kid.'_

Getting into the ring, she hugged her mother and father. Then Kare and Hunter watched as Chyna said her goodbyes. She walked to the back and then to her limo.

"I'm not thru here. I'll return in the future you can depend on that."

The limo drove off. Triple H had to get ready for the long night ahead of him.

In the Devolution locker room, Stacy smiled in pure glee. Batista and Ric just shook his head at his manager's actions.

* * *

Chyna has left WWE, will she stay away forever? Next time, more Super Sunday matches.

Latisha C- Thanks for being a great reviewer, happy to have you around to read this fic

John-Randy-Lover- You know I can't tell you what will happen between Randy/Karen/Triple H...you'll know by chapter 25/26

KazzaXtreme- If you didn't know by now, I'm evil, I like keeping people waiting another chapter to see what happens. I love twists and surprises in the fan fiction I write and read

Punk-Princess-92- Lita picked Edge, Team Xtreme won't like that

Huntersgirl- Who would you have picked between Edge and Matt?

LianEternia- I'm sorry, not much Randy/Ren action yet...around chapter 25 there will be


	22. Super Sunday Matches 5 & 6

Unwanted Chapter 22: Super Sunday Matches 5 & 6

Last Time: Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit fought to a no contest. Triple H defeated Chyna with the help of Chris Jericho.

Stacy turned her head towards Dave Batista. "Your match should be up next. Take care of that new Smackdown guy. He doesn't look like he has the skills to stay in the WWE long. Oh by the way, if you get into any trouble, I also have two aces in my sleeve."

Stephanie was fuming in her office. _'How dare daddy change the match I made. Well at least it's a handicap match. How could Jericho help Trips, they hate each other.'_

Jericho walked in and slowly closed the door. "I hope you don't hate me Stephie."

"I don't hate you, it's just I'm having an awful day and seeing Triple H be triumph makes me even more miserable." Stephanie held her head in her hands.

"If it makes you feel any better, Devolution is getting stronger. I was thinking we could add the McMahon-Jericho era into it." "What do you mean Chris? Join Stacy, Flair, and Batista in Devolution?"

Chris nodded his head. "It would let you get back at Evolution. I can get back at my former friends."

"Speaking of former friends, what was up with you going out to the ring during Edge's beating?" Stephanie watched her man carefully. "To be truthful with you, I thought you were going to save him."

"That was my intention but I decided not to. I have a new life, a new girl, and I have to make new friends."

Lita was in the back talking to Reba.

"I couldn't believe the Hardyz faces when you turned them down." Reba was excited to have on of her friends back. "I know where my loyalties lie, and they lie with Edge and the others. On to other things, did you know we have a match later tonight Reba? Trish was forced to abandon the title because she wasn't planning to get back into the ring anytime soon to defend it. Now it's up for grabs."

Reba was a bit taken back, "You mean, you and I have a match for the WWE Women's Title? But Trish is getting into the ring tonight against Karebear."

"She wasn't intending to get back into the ring but Vince forced her into a match. The match isn't just between the two of us, you'll see when we get out there."

Randy and Karen came up to them. "Nice to have you back, Lita" Randy hugged his friend.

"Reba, can I talk to you, in private?" Karen whispered into her friend's ear. "Okay. Lita, I'll continue talking to you later." "Sure, I have to go check on my boyfriend Edge anyway." Reba waved her friend away before turning back to Randy and Karen.

"Well, we haven't really talked to Hunter about this but we would like the two of you to join Evolution. It's only the two guys and me and we need a few more people if we want to go up against Devolution."

"When you say the two of us, you mean John and me right?" Reba knew but had to hear it from her mouth. "Yes" Randy added his voice to the conversation.

"Reba, think about it, please."

"Fine, I'll go talk to John but I don't know if he'll be happy about this or not." Reba took off.

Lillian stood by herself in the ring. "Representing Smackdown, Mordecai..."

Mordecai walked down the ramp with his white cross. He got into the ring and took off his robe while his opponent's music started up.

Lillian looked at the other guy. "Representing Devolution, Raw's Batista!"

The animal got into the ring and glared down his opponent. Mordecai wasn't afraid.

"Those who sin must be punished. All Raw wrestlers are sinners." Batista stared down Mordecai. "All Smackdown wrestlers are weaklings."

"You forget, you two were once Smackdown talent. You were with Reverend D-Von Dudley."

Before the bell rang, all three Dudley Boys raced to the ring. Mordecai leaned back as Batista suffered a Bubba Bomb.

"You want to betray me? Now we've make you pay your dues, testify!" D-Von and Bubba laid the Smackdown on Batista's ass.

Spike grabbed his brothers' shirts. "D-Von, Bubba, get the tables!"

Stacy was terrified backstage as she watched her former charges head for the tables. She had tasted wood in her time with them. Slapping Ric Flair, who sat there dumbfounded, she yelled at him.

"Get your old wrinkly behind out there and help Batista!" Stacy also had her two aces head to the ring.

Test and Scott Steiner ran out with chairs. They saved Batista before he could be tabled. Ric Flair was chopping away on Spike Dudley. Test and Steiner worked on the elder Dudleyz. Mordecai started to back away, leaving his co-workers to get the beating. The match didn't even start and Mordecai was leaving without care.

The paramedics cleaned the wreckage so that the next match could start.

Stephanie decided to make an appearance on the Titantron screen.

"I told you people that Eric would be on the active roster for tonight only. Eric, get out here now!"

Eric slowly walked onto the stage and peered up to the Titantron. "You can't do this to me Stephanie! I'm co-General Manager of Raw and will not be degraded like this by you, my rival. If you have a heart in there, please don't make me have this match."

They continued to talk for awhile meanwhile backstage, John was preparing.

"Can I valet for you tonight?" A voice said quietly behind him. "Reba, you have a match later tonight, shouldn't you be preparing?"

Reba looked at him with a frown. "I don't understand why. I'm not a wrestler and my contract says that I'll only valet."

"Eric upgraded your contract...you know the small writing at the bottom saying he can change your position in the WWE at any given time. Just think Ren only started out as a valet for a night before he turned her into a wrestler. About the match, don't worry because it's only a battle royal. Rely on your fighting skills and you'll be fine."

"I don't have anything to wear to the ring..." Reba sighed.

"Just go borrow something from one of your friends. Reba, I don't want you coming with me tonight. The kind of people involved in this match isn't a good bunch."

"So you aren't good," Reba said slyly kissing him. "You know what I mean. I better get going, my match is going to start soon."

Onstage, Eric was still pleading with Stephanie.

"What do I have to do to get you to change your mind?" "Nothing, however, I'm not that mean. I will give you a partner."

Paul Heyman was dragged out by Theodore Long. "Eric, this is your partner, Heyman," Teddy said smiling.

Eric nearly exploded. "What?! You don't expect me to pair with that grease ball! Stephanie, have a heart..."

Teddy stepped in. "She had the heart to put you in this match and I had the heart to pair you up with Heyman. Now your opponents will be mixed too."

Heyman frowned at his boss. "What do you mean, mixed?" "Oh Stephanie McMahon didn't tell you that your opponent's team will contain one member from the Smackdown brand and one member from the Raw brand?" Teddy teased before leaving. Eric looked a little more confident now.

"Even though I hate working with you Heyman, I do have a plan. The Raw member of the opposite team will have to listen to me or else tomorrow on Raw, they will dearly pay."

"Basic Thugonomics," played as the crowd got to their feet. Heyman and Eric's faces whitened. Paul had tasted soap because of the stipulation match in the past.

"You have a plan B Eric?" Heyman waited for an answer, but got none.

"Yo, I'm not going to talk all day this time, I'm going to end this rhyme. All the mean things you do are pretty low, that's way my partner is none other then The Big Show! Word Life." Cena dropped the microphone as The Big Show stomped his way onto the stage. Eric and Heyman ran into the ring and started arguing about who to start out the match. There was some bad blood between Cena and Show but they were willing to work thru it to win the match. It ended up with Eric and The Big Show starting out. The match really didn't last long because the two scum balls were cremated. The Big Show carried both Eric and Paul to the back. Cena ended his segment with his Word Life pose. I guess the segment was not to be ended yet as Kenzo walked out with Hiroko.

Why is Smackdown's Kenzo Suzuki out with his wife Hiroko? Which matches will be next? Next time, the two matches will be Kane vs. The Undertaker. The second one will be Karen vs. Trish vs. Stephanie. Trish gets her cast burned off.

Latisha C- Anytime Eddie fights Benoit, it's like a classic match

LianEternia- No way I'd let Stephanie's plan work out. She hates Triple H with a passion after what happened when they tried to renew their vows. Here's Eric, I was just saving him for the right time to be badly beaten. Couldn't wait for Eric?

K.I.M.- Glad to have you back. I know how busy life can get. Here you don't have to wait, a day after posting the last chapter I decided I couldn't wait to get this one out

Huntersgirl- I would have picked Edge as well


	23. Super Sunday Matches 7 & 8

Unwanted Chapter 23: Super Sunday Matches 7 & 8

Last Time: Reba's contract was upgraded from valet to diva.

Kenzo got into the ring with Hiroko and started speaking rapid Japanese. Hiroko listened carefully before turning to John.

"Kenzo Suzuki, says that he doesn't like you, but is glad that you, John Cena, is on Raw. He wishes, to beat you up in the name of America. Tonight will be a great opportunity for Hiroko Suzuki. I will be famous. First I want to send a message to Reba Cena..." Hiroko was interrupted.

"Whoa there geisha girl, Reba and I aren't married...well not yet anyway. What kind of message do you want to send my girl? I'd gladly tell her." Cena towered over Hiroko. She smiled back at him.

"Tell her, I don't like her." After the diva said that, Kenzo attacked John. Raw's Kurt Angle and Smackdown's Rey Mysterio came to save him.

Reba glared at Kenzo and Hiroko as they came back. Shawn stood in front of her as they passed, not wanting any harm to come to the diva.

John Cena was brought to the back by Rey and Kurt. Reba ran to her guy to make sure that he was okay. John muttered something like, "He's lucky he's on Smackdown or I'll make him feel the pain. He can't see me."

"Lets get him to the trainers and make sure he's okay." Reba panicked. "It looks like he had a concussion," Shawn noted. "I am going to go back to the Smackdown half of the arena. Nothing personal, but I want to hang out with Paul, Billy, and Scotty." Rey Mysterio said.

"Tell Scotty I said hi," Kurt quickly got in as Rey left. "Will do."

Reba, Shawn, and Kurt helped John to the trainers. Lita, Karen, Randy, and Benoit were all ready in there.

"Please make sure he's okay," Reba pulled one of the trainers over.

"So what match is next?" Shawn asked. "Would you believe a match something powerful like The Undertaker verses Kane is next?"

Edge sighed out of relief, "At least I didn't have to fight The Undertaker..." _'...not in this condition anyway.'_

Lita saw the hurt and disappointment from being attacked. "Thanks Lita..." a small voice called out from close by, She turned and saw Shannon Moore lying on a bed. "Thanks for not joining Matt and Jeff. They are out of control."

Lita looked at him kindly. Shannon was once their friend as well. "It was my choice and mine alone." Lita said wisely.

Shannon smiled happily, "This is probably the last time we're all together since I'm on Smackdown. At least I won't have to put up with The Hardyz, right?"

A monitor showed Kane stalking down to the ring. He had a pissed off look on his face and a microphone in his hand.

"Everybody thinks that The Undertaker will defeat me again? There's not chance in hell I will let him pin me." Kane paused as Taker's music started. The Undertaker appeared on the ramp with some type of hose, connected to a backpack.

"No, I won't be pinning you. We are the innovators of this match, an Inferno Match." "I-Inferno-o M-Match?!"

"Yes, and it begins as soon as they ring the stupid bell. Ah..." The bell rings. "...and there goes the bell."

Kane started to back up as Taker got closer. "Where am I supposed to get fire from? Come on, I don't want to do this. You know it will be you who gets hurt."

He ran out thru the crowd while Taker went after him with the flamethrower. They went all over backstage, Kane trying to avoid the red hot fire. Taker on the other hand, was trying his damn hardest to burn Kane. Kane screeched like a little girl when the fire got too close.

The match continued to go on, a stagehand came into the trainer's room and tapped Karen on her shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it sir?" Karen asked politely. She was a bit perturbed that he was there. "I'm sorry to disturb you and your friends Miss Helmsley, but since The Undertaker and his brother Kane are still fighting in the back, they want to start the next match," he quietly said to her.

"What, start my match now? How do they expect to do that when the other match is going on?" She whispered back harshly.

"Miss, they will have your match while occasionally showing what is going on in the back. I am only doing my job."

Kane and The Undertaker ran by the trainer room. This time Kane had gotten his flamethrower out of his room and the two were firing at each other. Lita peeked a head out of the door. Fire was shot and it was coming closer to Lita's head. She was pulled back quickly and just in time to miss the fire. Edge looked down at his girl as she sweated. He then grunted in pain from getting up too quickly. Everybody was focused on Lita and Edge while she worried about her guy. Randy looked up but found Karen gone.

"Guys, where is Ren?" Randy carefully stuck his head out of the door. "Karen," Reba stood right behind Randy. "She was just here."

"She left a little while ago." A new voice spoke up.

"Hey Rob, Chris, when did the two of you get here?" Cena asked the Wolverine and Mr. Monday Night.

"A little while ago. She left with some stagehand." RVD said calmly.

"Taking Over Me," played as Karen came to the ring in a nice two piece dress. Trish came out next with her broken arm still in that cast. Stephanie came out last in her sparkly black outfit. The last time she wore that was when her father defeated her in that father-daughter "I Quit" match.

Randy watched the screen, happy to see that neither Chris Jericho nor Christian were out there either.

"Stephanie, where's your knight in shining armor now?" Karen teased her enemy. "Where's yours?" She taunted back. Trish just hung back. She wasn't exactly sure why she was in this match. _'I have Christian, Stephanie has Chris, and Karen has Randy. Why can't we just get along?'_

Stephanie and Karen ran at each other. Stephanie, knocked Karen off of her feet as she fell with a bam. Trish grabbed Stephanie by the hair, restarting the feud they had all those years ago. Karen climbed the turnbuckle and waited for the two girls to get up before she double clotheslined them. Stephanie was the first one to recover. She grabbed Trish and slapped her roughly.

"You like that, don't you slut," Stephanie yelled over Trish. She forgot that her number one target was still there. Karen delivered a devastating Pedigree to Stephanie. When she turned around, Kare got a face full of plaster as Trish slammed her cast into Karen's face. Trish pinned Karen and happily won the match because of the cast on her wrist. Suddenly, an instant later, the cast was completely burned off. Trish's face registered shock before it could pain. Her hand was a crispy brown color.

"My...hand..." She let out a loud scream as The Undertaker and Kane continued their fire war. Christian and Tyson Tomoko raced down to the ring. Christian tried to calm his girlfriend down while Tyson stood over the other girls.

"I have to get Trish to the back immediately. Do you think you can finish the task of these two girls?" Christian asked his bodyguard. Tyson just nodded back at him.

Tyson picked both Stephanie and Karen up by their hair. Both girls were starting to get their senses back and struggled under Tyson's grasp. Chris Jericho was the first to run out. He dropkicked Tyson. Randy ran out next and RKO'd him before both guys disposed of the huge wrestler to the outside. Tyson headed to the back, not liking the odds that were in front of him.

Randy helped up Karen while Chris did the same for Stephanie.

"Stay the hell out of my life and away from my friends!" Karen screamed out at Stephanie.

"Stay out of my father's company!" Stephanie yelled back.

"Can't you stay with one woman, Jericho," Randy hollered at Chris.

"Can't you find anybody prettier to valet you, Orton," Chris roared at Randy.

The guys were about to fight but Kane and The Undertaker were now in the ring. Randy Orton and Stephanie were quick enough to slip out of the ring, but Jericho and Karen received choke slams from the brothers of destruction. Kane then took out his flamethrower and shot it full blast at The Undertaker. Taker used his powers to reflect it back at Kane. Kane was running up the ramp in fire as Taker bowed down. The Undertaker had won the Inferno Match.

Randy went over to the brown hair girl and went to help her up, but it wasn't Ren, it was Stephanie.

"I thought you were in there, Stephanie. That means that..." Randy looked into the ring as Chris Jericho crawled over to the other brunette.

"Stephanie, it's okay...I won't let him hurt you anymore." Jericho covered the girl with his body and glared up at The Undertaker.

The Undertaker glared back at him. This was his yard and if they were in there then they would get hurt. He departed the ring after shooting his flamethrower into the air. Jericho felt a swift kick to the midsection. His head shot up and saw Orton going for another kick.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chris barked at Randy. "Are you jealous that I have Stephanie and you don't?"

"I'm not Stephanie," a small voice said underneath him. Chris looked up and saw Stephanie joining Randy in the ring. Chris jolted up and hugged Stephanie. Randy helped Karen up.

"You know, I wouldn't have tried to protect you if I knew you weren't Stephanie," Chris said not looking at her.

"I know just like Randy wouldn't have saved Stephanie if he knew it wasn't me. I'm his valet so he doesn't want me hurt." Karen shot back. They still wanted to keep their relationship hidden from the fans.

"Your friend, Orton has a match tonight, unlike me. He better watch his back." Jericho was serious. "He will get you tonight Orton, you better believe that."

"Who will get me..." Randy stepped closer to Chris.

* * *

Who will get Randy? Any guesses? Next time, match number nine happens between Stacy vs. Torrie vs. Reba vs. Dawn Marie vs. Miss Jackie vs. Nidia vs. Victoria vs. Hiroko vs. Lita vs. Sable. Who will win the WWE Women's Title?

A/N- My first day of college! What a day today was.

LianEternia- I'm an angel for letting bad things happen to heels. Tomko vs. Goldberg? That would be interesting but after people gave me matches, I went and planned the rest of them. The last match will be cool, the youngest World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton against the former youngest World Heavyweight Champion The Rock

Latisha C- Here's chapter 23, I hope you liked the Inferno match and the Triple Threat match

KazzaXtreme- Get better soon

Huntersgirl- I like making my chapters interesting so that they at least won't be boring


	24. Super Sunday Match 9

Unwanted Chapter 24: Super Sunday Match 9

Last Time: Karen, Trish, and Stephanie fought. Trish had her cast burned off.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It could be so many people, even I could be the one to attack you." Chris and Stephanie left the ring. Randy and Karen took a moment to look hard at each other, pondering who would be after Randy. Then they left the ring.

In Devolution's locker room...

"Tonight will be a night of victory for Devolution," Stacy said.

"It seems like all the factions are after Evolution." Ric added. "Maybe we could get Team Xtreme to join us." Batista sat down.

"No, Matt and Jeff wouldn't do that. Even though they try to deny it...they still want Lita to join them. Kane won't defect from them either, I think." Chris Jericho growled. Stephanie patted him on the shoulder before turning to Stacy. "Isn't your match next?"

Stacy looked at the match listing before nodding. "Yeah, I better go out there and bang up Cena's girl."

Batista kissed his girl tenderly. "I know you can do it. Bring the Women's Title to Devolution."

Stacy left the room as Ric turned to Batista. "Cena's girl?"

Stephanie piped up, "Reba, you know, Ren's friend?"

Stacy walked towards the ring. This would be Raw vs. Smackdown battle royal for divas.

Stacy got into the ring and awaited for the others to come. There would be no friends in this match. Not even those on the same show. Nidia came out next and glared at the blonde diva. She has been given her friends trouble and would now pay. Victoria came out and decided to keep her distance between the two raged divas. Reba came out next and the ref had to hold back Stacy so that she wouldn't go after the new diva. Lita came out last and glared harshly at Stacy. Stace didn't have any allies here. Reba, Lita, and Nidia were on one side. Victoria was another loner in this match.

Now the Smackdown divas started to come down. Sable came down first and started grinding in the ring. Stacy started saying stuff like how she deserved to be in Playboy. Miss Jackie came down next. She slapped her former tag-team partner.

"Stacy, what happened to you? You've changed for the worse." Miss Jackie had changed but for the better.

Torrie Wilson walked out after Miss Jackie. Stacy and Torrie were friends. Torrie started yelling at Lita and her friends.

Dawn Marie and Hiroko came down to the ring last. Hiroko had a microphone.

"I should not be involved in this match. I, Hiroko, Kenzo Suzuki's wife...is not a wrestler. I only come to the ring with Kenzo." Hiroko had no wrestling experience whatsoever. Reba felt bad because she too didn't have much wrestling skills. However this wasn't just a wrestling match, this was a battle royal. You didn't need wrestling skills, you just needed the ability to fight. Looking over to the Smackdown diva, Hiroko wasn't the type to get into a fight.

The match started quickly as Victoria went after Miss Jackie. The girls were paired off in different sides in the ring. The pairings were Stacy/Reba, Torrie/Lita, Nidia/Dawn Marie, and Sable/Hiroko. Sable eliminated Hiroko first. Then everybody left their partners. Lita and Dawn Marie got Nidia out. Torrie and Stacy then double teamed Lita. Victoria and Miss Jackie went over the top rope at the same time. The only ones left were, Stacy, Reba, Torrie, Dawn Marie, and Sable.

Dawn Marie was thrown over the top rope by Sable. Reba went over next when Stacy and Torrie worked against her. Sable tossed out Torrie and then it was down to Stacy and Sable. Flair ran out to the ring and jumped on the apron. Sable pushed him off but was tossed out from behind. Stacy had won and was now the WWE Women's Champion. Ric Flair held her hand up in victory. It had been a dirty way to win, but Devolution didn't care how they win. They would do anything to win.

Reba crawled out of the ring before Ric or Stacy could hurt her. Cena met her at the bottom of the ramp. They snarled at Devolution before heading to the back.

"Devolution is for real. Also I would like to announce that the McMahon-Jericho era has joined with us to make it even more powerful. Nothing can stop us! I am the WWE Women's Champion. Stephanie has gone even farther since she's a GM. She has stripped La Resistance of the World Tag-Team Titles and has given them to Batista and Ric Flair. Edge darling, listen up closely, Stephanie has stripped you of the WWE Intercontinental Title and has given it to Chris Jericho. The man who let you get that beating at the hands of my boys. Speaking of my boys...Scott Steiner and Test have joined Devolution."

Lita came out looking a little angry. "You may have your devotion to Devolution, but on the other hand we're the more evolved ones in Evolution. We have Randy Orton, Triple H, Karen Helmsley, Edge, John Cena, Reba, and myself are more then ready to defeat Devolution's Ric Flair, Batista, Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon, Scott Steiner, Test, and yourself. That was a deep underhanded move to take my baby's title. One move you Devolution ladies will soon regret."

Jeff Hardy's music came on to a loud pop. He came onstage as Lita moved away from him. "Stace, shut up...for once, please! Li, Matt was very disappointed to hear that you chose your Evolution buddies over Team Xtreme. I have though talked with Matt and Kane and we still want you to join us. We'll do it at any cost, even if it means taking out your friends, one-by-one. Also to help you change your mind, he have added another member to Team Xtreme, The Hurricane, Shane Helms!"

"Stand Back, There's a Hurricane Coming Thru," Shane walked onstage with a smile. "Lita, Lita, Lita...you know this is where you belong. With us, your friends, you can do anything you want. We need a diva in Team Xtreme and you are the girl we seek for the spot."

Chris Benoit came up. He stood protectively in front of Lita. "Leave her alone Jeffrey. She has made her choice and I will not stand around and watch you bully her into joining you."

"We'll see what we can do it make it happen," Jeff said as he and The Hurricane slowly left.

"People want to know which team I am aligning with. I am here to tell the crowd that because Rob Van Dam and Kurt Angle has joined Evolution, I haven't joined with them. Evolution has enough members and do not need myself, nor my good buddy, HBK. Shawn Michaels and I have decided to be neutral and remain on no team. However, our friends are in Evolution so we won't let the Xtreme freaks and the Evolution copycats, hurt our friends." Chris Benoit announced.

"Chris, you need a team just incase you get hurt. Somebody has to watch your back, and Devolution will do that for you and Shawn, if you join us." Stacy subtly said. "I don't need a team," Benoit growled at the petite blonde.

Theodore Long came out and yelled at them. "Hey, we still have a show to run. We are now at the main event so leave this area." He watched as the others grumbled as they headed back. "It will be The Rock, the former youngest WWE Champion ever, against the current youngest World Heavyweight Champion belt holder, Randy Orton, with his valet Karen."

Randy came out holding the title with one hand and Karen held his other hand. They stood on the ramp while the fireworks went off. Randy did his pose before walking down the to ring. They saw signs about Randy.

_'Sorry girls, but Randy is my man. You can't have him.'_ Karen thought happily. Triple H was seen lingering in the gorilla area. The Rock passed him and the two eyed each other.

"See you out there Rocky," Triple H sneered.

"I smell what you're cooking Hunter, I know you well...unlike them out there. They don't know you well enough." Rock replied.

"They will tonight though...they will tonight...." Triple H faded back into the shadows.

What does Triple H have planned? Next time, Randy's match and the end to the Super Sunday.

Huntersgirl- In the next chapter, the person will get Randy

LianEternia- I won't kill Randy, but it would be interesting if those two fought again on TV, Rock and Randy

Latisha C- Sorry it took me this long to post the chapter

KazzaXtreme- Sorry I didn't send you the chapter...I want to keep my chapters a surprise. Those were some nice guesses, but I guess you have to wait until the next chapter to see


	25. Game Over in Match 10

Unwanted Chapter 25: Game Over in Match 10

Last Time: Stacy won the Women's Title in a Battle Royal, Team Xtreme is still after Lita.

The Rock shook his head. _'I don't like him,'_ The Rock heard his entrance music. He came to the ring being booed.

"You do not boo, the people's champion. He goes to Hollywood to make movies. The movies entertain you, don't they? So you don't make The Rock feel unwelcome here." The Rock was irate. "The Rock comes to this stupid town full of stupid people, who don't have enough money to buy The Rock's Rundown. They don't even have decent pie here. Well, that Tajiri has some taste. He loves Pootang pie."

"Hey Rocky? Remember me?" Randy snidely said. "Yeah, I remember that loudmouth wannabe champion." Rock answered.

"Well look who is the champion now? I am, Randy Orton, third generation superstar. The Legend Killer, Randy Orton! This time you cannot count down from three and expect Edge to Spear me because he is now on my side."

"He's the best damn champion around, Rock." Karen declared. "Keep out of it. Who are you, Randy's two penny whore?" She glared at Rock.

"Well you're not the youngest champion anymore. Don't quit your day job."

"This is The Rock's day job girl."

Randy walked closer to the ropes. "No, your day job is making movies. By the way Rocky, this girl is Karen Helmsley. Ren is my valet."

The Rock gave him the people's eyebrow. "Tell your wench to tell her daddy, he's never going to be the kind of man The Rock is."

Karen pushed Randy easily to the side. "If my dad was the man you are, I'd kill myself."

"Don't waste your breath on him, he's just like any old washed up has-been." Randy laughed. "He's like every other legend I killed."

The two guys glared at each other. Karen got out of the ring as Rock charged in from under the bottom rope. Randy went to kick him over and over until The Rock grabbed his foot. They fought back and forth. The Rock went for the People's Elbow, but Ren tripped him up. Chris Jericho started to walk down the ramp cockily. Randy gave The Rock a RKO for a two count. He looked at his corner for his girlfriend but she wasn't there.

Randy weakly supported himself on the ropes, his eyes searching for his valet. He quickly spotted her near the bottom of the entrance. _'Why would she be there?'_ Randy looked at the ramp and saw Jericho threateningly walking down the ramp. Chris was almost at the bottom of it. Randy was too out of breath to talk. "Ren...." _'Get away from him baby, hurry.'_ He thought, praying she would hear it. She defiantly stood there with her arms open widely.

"I won't let you harm Randy. Not now during his match, not ever!" She angrily exclaimed. Jericho kept walking. "What if I was to tell you that Randy wasn't the one I wanted?" Chris said playfully.

He could have walked around her to Randy if he wanted to. He didn't walk around her though. She backed up until her back was right up against the ring.

_'Chris, don't,'_ Randy slowly made his way to the opposite side of the ramp. He stumbled a little, but made it there as soon as he could in his condition. Karen crawled onto the apron as Randy took hold of her hands. He wanted to help her up and away from Chris Jericho as quickly as possible. Randy felt someone grabbing him from behind and turning him around swiftly. Karen fell off the apron without Randy's support.

"Forgot about me, Orton?" Rock said as he delivered The Rock Bottom. He looked at Jericho and the two of them exchanged words.

"Jerky, stay away from the ring." "I have no intention to interfere in the match in any way. I only came for the girl." "Then you will have the girl."

Karen was on her hands and knees. She felt a presence over her. Hoping it was her boyfriend, she looked up. Jericho smiled evilly, as he stood her up. She spat in his face, something she learned from Randy. Chris punched Karen in the eye and then Irish-whipped her into one of the black security barriers. _'Randy help, he's going to hurt me, I can't do this without you.'_ Karen thought while slumping down. She pulled her knees to her chest and whimpered when she heard Chris' footsteps getting closer with each step.

Chris Benoit ran out there and grabbed Jericho by the waist. He then did the Hat Trick right on the hard ground. The Rock and Randy were still fighting in the ring. _'Chris, I thought I knew you better. The Ayatollah I know, wouldn't go around hurting divas. I guess you aren't the old Chris. The Billion Dollar Bitch has changed you. If you are going to act like this, we cannot remain friends.'_ Benoit went to help Karen up. She thought it was Jericho and tried to claw his face. Chris Benoit caught both her hands.

"Ren, it's me, Benoit! Open your eyes!" He yelled at her. She struggled to open her eyes. Chris saw the right eye was all swollen up. Chris Jericho attacked Benoit from behind. Karen was tossed aside by Benoit. He wanted to get her away from Jericho.

His put the Crossface on Chris. After about five minutes, Jericho fainted. Randy Orton finally got what seemed like the fourth RKO on The Rock before finally getting the pin. Randy stood up proudly since he defeated The Rock in a one-on-one match. He limped a little from being in the Sharpshooter. Super Sunday ended for those watching it on TV.

It all came back to Randy, _'Chris is going to hurt Karebear.'_ He saw that Benoit was taking care of the problem. He saw Karen was lying facedown on the ground. He moved on his hands and knees towards the rope. Just as Orton was about to go under them, Triple H walked out with a smirk.

Hunter just looked at Benoit and Jericho before slipping into the ring.

"That was quite a win, Randy." Triple H said as he held out his fist. His thumb was sideways. "However, you forget one thing..."

His thumb looked as it was going to lift up and be a thumbs up. Then he rapidly changed it to a thumbs down position. "That title is mine. This means we are rivals. There can't be two champions on this team....and there won't be. Evolution is dead, there is only Devolution." Randy's face faulted as he registered what his mentor was saying.

"You don't mean that...." Randy couldn't believe it. He didn't have any choice as Test and Scott Steiner ran out.

_'No,'_ Randy yelled in his mind as he watched Scott breaking Benoit's hold on Jericho. He didn't have much time to worry about Chris Benoit. Test ran underneath the ropes and started pounding his head in. Triple H lingered in the background. He walked around the ring and saw his daughter on her knees. Karen's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Hey sweetie," Triple H said sweetly. She tried to back away as he walked towards her.

"What did you mean Evolution is dead? Please tell me you aren't joining Devolution?" She cried out. "You're my dad, the leader of Evolution...I trusted you."

"You don't trust The Game, child. Do you think I'd abandon Ric Flair and Batista that easily?"

Tears of betrayal ran down her face. 'This has to be a dream. My friends are hurt, my father's betraying us, this has got to be a dream. Please wake me up!'

He grabbed her and delivered the Pedigree and the cold floor.

Chris Benoit's head turned as he got to his feet, to see Scott Steiner supporting Jericho. They ran up the ramp. Benoit went over to help Karen but Triple H started attacking him. He threw Benoit into the ring so that Test could take care of both Randy and Chris.

The Hardyz ran down the ramp without their remaining members Kane and Hurricane. They went to work on Randy and Benoit.

"I hope Lita's watching. Lita, I told you there would be consequences for not joining." Jeff yelled into a microphone. "I told you we wouldn't spare your friends if you didn't join us. This is your fault. Randy Orton and Chris Benoit's blood is on our hands. You could have prevented this."

Matt took out his own microphone. "Lita, we didn't want to do this...well I didn't want to do it. Please, join us baby! Spare your friends this pain." _'I don't want Jeff to get so far out of control. If he does, he will even attack you.'_

"If you don't join Team Xtreme, then we won't let you join any other team." Jeff took the blood off of Randy and Benoit's bodies and wiped them in Matt's and his chests. Triple H smirked at the brothers. They were young, but sure were useful.

Matt looked down at his chest and at the blood. _'What have I been reduced to? I was the new Evolution's friend until Jeff returned. I'm the older brother, but why can't I stand up to him?'_

Randy and Chris Benoit were unconscious in the ring. Karen opened her eyes and saw ground. _'Ground? Why am I lying on the ground.'_ Her head throbbed. _'Where's Randy? Wasn't Chris Benoit here or did I imagine it? Dad?'_

She lifted her head and saw Test departing the ring. He didn't realize Karen was there as he left for the back. _'Devolution had stuck,'_ was all Test could think of. Karen kept her eyes on Test as she slowly rolled under the ring. She could feel someone's feet. "Randy?"

Like last time, it was not Randy. Karebear got to her feet, "Matt, we were friends once. I wouldn't have been here in the WWE if it wasn't for you and Chris Benoit. Please don't do this Matt. You are a better person then this," she pleaded with him while watching her father frown at her. _'You can't have Lita, but there are so many other people out there for you Matt. She's happy, can't you just let her be?'_ Karen didn't say that out loud but somehow Matt acted like he had heard the whole thing. _'He couldn't have heard that, that would only be wishful thinking.'_

_'Why can't I move on with my life. Wasn't I getting along happily with my life when Lita was out with a neck injury?'_ Matt thought to himself. The two didn't speak a word to each other. Jeff stood in the ring impatiently.

They two stared each other down until Jeff's voice broke thru their thoughts.

"Matt come on, finish her off!" Jeff ordered his older brother. Matt looked back at his brother before returning his eyes to Karen. _'I'm sorry Ren, please forgive me,'_ Matt thought before his eyes turned harsh. He grabbed the diva and delivered the Twist of Fate on her. Jeff topped it off with a Swanton Bomb. Triple H kneeled down and started screaming into her ear. She lied unconscious in the fetal position.

"We warned you Lita, now will you join us after seeing this carnage?" Jeff announced.

What will Lita do? Will this attack finally get her to join Team Xtreme? Next time, they are at the hospital. Who sends Karen the black flowers? What is Triple H asking Randy to do?

LianEternia- Yep, the match was big trouble for the duo

Latisha C- That's good thinking

John-Randy-Lover- Triple H doesn't care about anybody but himself. He enjoys the pain Randy and Karen are going thru

Huntersgirl- They are cute and to think I was going to make this a Karen/Jericho


	26. Hunter's Visit

Unwanted Chapter 26: Hunter's Visit

Last Time: Triple H made his move, betraying Evolution. He joined Devolution in the last chapter. Matt and Jeff Hardy crossed a line when they attacked Lita's friends and Evolution. What will Evolution do now without a leader?

Rob Van Dam and Kurt Angle rushed to the ring. The Hardyz scattered away like dogs. Triple H remained there though. Lita was backstage in shock as Shawn, John, and Edge tried to reassure her.

"They'll be fine, you know they are strong," John said. It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more then Lita. "We don't need Triple H."

"I won't be okay until I see them and make sure that they are okay." Lita wasn't going to drop the subject.

Triple H just pointed at their fallen friends before laughing. Rob was about to leap onto him but Kurt held him back.

_'There will be another time for that Rob.'_ "Rob, not now...the others." Kurt really wanted to go after the other man himself, but their friends could be in serious trouble.

"You're going down, just like them. Devolution will be at the top now that I am with them. Our little plan did work though, Stephanie and Chris helped me defeat Chyna even though Stephanie was reluctant to help."

Rob Van Dam and Kurt Angle watched Triple H closely as he left the ring, before checking on their friends. None of the three were moving as trainers filled the ring. They had Rob Van Dam and Kurt leave the ring so they could do their jobs.

All that could be heard in the still, quiet night, was the sirens of the ambulances, leaving the arena.

A few hours later, Karen woke up in a white room. _'Is this the asylum? No, there's too much noise out there. That means this is a hospital.'_ She shot up into a sitting position before losing her balance. She fell off the bed and was caught just as she was about to fall to the floor. She hissed in pain and the person almost dropped her but held on.

"Hey dudette, it's only RVD."

She looked up and saw in had indeed been Rob Van Dam whom caught her.

"Rob, please don't tell me I'm in a hospital." She begged him. Rob looked away before she started squirming. Rob hastily looked back at her as she left his arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You should be resting." He wisely said as she walked towards the door. Rob had to run towards her as Karen started to collapse.

"I am not staying here. Back when I was with the orphanage I was in the hospital with a severe case of the chicken pox. I watched as the roommate next door to me, start to convulse. I tried to get a doctor but none came. They finally came about ten minutes later, ten minutes too late. The kid had died and it was because of stupid doctors. I will not stay here. Once somebody comes it, there's a chance that they might now come out."

She tried to get out of his supporting arms but collapsed back into them.

"Where's Randy? I have to see Randy and also my dad. Are they here?" Her voice was on the point of breaking. Kurt Angle came in after RVD hadn't returned with Ren's status.

"What's taking you so long Rob? The others are waiting for an update." Kurt paused as he saw Rob struggling with Karen. "Oh, she's awake."

"She's ready to bolt, well first find Randy and then bolt." Rob said explaining the situation.

Kurt thought quickly, "Stay with her, I'll get one of the girls to come in here."

He rapidly left the room as Rob forcefully picked Ren up and softly placed her on the bed. She pouted like a little child as Rob pulled up a chair and sat down. _'She's so much like her father, what if she betrays us? No stop thinking like that Rob, she would never do that to us, would she?'_

He didn't have time to think any deeper as Kurt came in with Reba. Kurt nudged Rob to indicate to leave the room.

The two girls just sat there for what seemed like forever, not knowing what to say to each other. Reba was the first to speak.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling." Karen did not respond to that.

"Stupid question, right? I don't know exactly what to say, but I'm sorry."

Karen could only put her head down at that comment. Reba hopelessly looked at the tiles on the ceiling.

"Who else is here?" Karen asked. Finally there was something Reba could say.

"John Cena got checked out in another section of the hospital. Kurt, Rob, and Shawn are going around to the different rooms to check on people. Edge is a few doors down, listed in semi-critical condition. You are in that same category...." She quieted up.

"Reba, where are Randy and Benoit?" Karen said, realizing she had left the last two friends out.

"Karen, I..."

"Reba, where are they!!!" Her voice was a high shrill.

"They're here but in serious critical condition. The doctors are trying to make sure they last the night with all the blood lost they had." Reba said quietly, not wanting to upset her friend anymore then she was all ready, if that was possible.

Kare felt lightheaded. Her Randy might not make the night, _'Just as we started to hook up, I might lose him.'_ "Reba, can I be alone for awhile?"'

Reba looked at her friend, studying her face. "Sure, just call us on the cell if you need anything at all. Don't get too comfortable, we are hoping to check out as soon as we can. Most people would be in here for weeks but we are trying to pull off an amazing, less then one night visit."

She left as Karen lied back on the bed. She had too many thoughts that she didn't want to think at the moment. Something caught her eye. It was a bouquet of black roses. She read the card.

_'I hope you like the taste of defeat. It was only the beginning of what we are going to do to you and your friends. Signed, Triple H and Devolution.'_ She froze up. _'P.S., Randy's time is quickly running out.'_ The card fell from her hands. Did Triple H mean Randy was going to die? _'Randy!!!'_ She took out her cell phone. "Kurt, go check up on Randy. Don't ask me why but bring Rob and make sure he's okay." _'Stay away from him daddy!'_

Chris Benoit regained consciousness. He looked at all the tubes and wires connecting him to the machines. Chris slowly got up. _'I've been though worse then this. I was out for a whole year with a neck injury. Surely a little beat down won't keep me down.'_

"You're finally up Chrissy," Shawn said teasingly. He was just glad his friend wasn't dead.

"Shawn, what happened? I remember being hit from behind. Where is Jericho? Did he get away?" Benoit wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Yeah, Devolution and Team Xtreme got you three well." "Three? Lets see there was me, Randy, and..."

Chris frowned. Things had been going just great for them before Triple H came out. "That son of a...." "Chris...."

Shawn interrupted his friend. "Hunter betrayed the others. He betrayed Evolution, the faction he created with his own two hands. They hurt Ren and Orton."

Benoit's face was in a state of rage. "If I ever see that backstabbing fool again, I will make him bleed an ounce of blood for each stitch I've received."

"Don't say that. Hunter would be dead and Vince wouldn't be too happy. Chris, I think we should join Evolution."

Chris Benoit's eyes narrowed. "I thought we agreed to be neutral. We don't want the others in pain if we are ever hurt."

"We decided to be neutral to prevent them from having pain but look at it from this point. They need all the strength they can get. Look at you, you're hurt and the others are in pain because they know you are hurt. Lita is blaming herself for everything that is going on with Team Xtreme attacking Evolution and you."

Lita was silent as she sat with Edge. John Cena and Reba watched from afar.

"This is all my fault, I should have just joined Team Xtreme." Lita sadly said.

"Do not blame yourself for Team Xtreme's actions. They have gone way too far." Edge got himself sitting up.

"Look at the damage, John is a little hurt, Benoit, Orton, Ren, and you are very hurt." Lita held his hand.

"It wasn't just Team Xtreme, Devolution did most of the damage. Nobody knew Triple H would double-cross us."

"You saw what Matt and Jeff did. They attacked a diva willfully. I remember when they saved me from Essa Rios. I don't know what to do, Edge." She got misty-eyed. _'Edge, what should I do....'_

"Just tell me you won't abandon me. Christian did it, back in 2001. I hate seeing you in this position. I promise you, we'll get back Team Xtreme if it's the last thing we do."

Randy Orton opened his eyes. The painkillers were doing their stuff. He looked up and saw Triple H sitting close to him smiling. He groaned inward and closed his eyes. _'This must be a mirage, Triple H isn't here.'_ He opened his eyes again to find Triple H gone. A voice came from the other side of him...

"Miss me Randy?" "Hunter, leave us alone."

"Randy, I'm sorry about the treatment but it had to happen. I only came here to ask you to join Devolution. How much more can you hope to succeed? This lucky streak of yours will run out, in a matter of time. Face facts, these people here cannot help you keep that title nor protect you. This is your destiny, with us in Devolution." _'Randy's time is running out daughter...his time with Evolution.'_

Triple H heard two pair of footsteps getting closer. "I have to go, but think about it. Your time is quickly running out."

Triple H escaped as Rob Van Dam and Kurt rushed in.

* * *

At least everybody's going to live. Triple H sure was sneaky and had bravado. He just barely escaped being caught. Will Randy join Devolution? Was Rob right when he thought about Karen leaving Evolution? Next time, Chris Jericho's conscience starts to appear. He stands up to Triple H. Who is the person agreeing to leave his/her team? Will Karen or Randy tell the others about Triple H being in the hospital? What takes Randy so long to get to Karen's hospital room? What does Hurricane mean by it will be Team Xtreme's last Raw?

Now to answer the fans reviews. I can't wait till Tuesday to get WWE Day of Reckoning.

Latisha C- Hey who doesn't love carnage and anarchy...wait don't answer that one

LianEternia- Wishful thinking, Trips and the Hardyz are being bad boys. Can't wait for your next chapter and lay off the coffee smiles


	27. Randy’s Suspicious Ways

Unwanted Chapter 27: Randy's Suspicious Ways

Last Time: They ended up at a hospital. Lita is still blaming herself and Hunter is up to his usual ways.

"Are you okay Randy," Kurt said out of breath.

"I'm fine, just have a major headache."

"Who were you talking to?" Rob said looking out the open window.

Randy answered, "I was only talking to myself. You know, it's the painkillers they have me on. It's like getting high."

RVD looked at the medicine bottle. "It really gets you high? Well like you're high?"

Kurt quickly snatched the bottle out of Rob's hands. He then sent a scolding look at him. "Anyway Randy, are you sure you're okay?"

Randy looked at him skeptically. "Why are you asking me this?"

Kurt sat down. "Karen called me a little while ago. She seemed panicked and told me to check up on you."

"Why would she call you all panicked? The doctors are taking me out of critical care in a few minutes." _'Hunter!'_ He thought about the visit Hunter gave him. "Get me up, so I can see Ren. Don't ask me why but I have to make sure she's okay."

"Hey, no questions asked here," replied Rob as he and Kurt got a wheelchair for Randy to sit in. Randy wheeled off by himself as Kurt and Rob looked at each other.

"Do you think we can sign them out now, or is it too early in the morning?" Rob asked Kurt.

"It might be too early but we can say that we have trainers that can care for them. Something's going on here in the hospital and I don't like it. Some of us have to do Raw later tonight."

Triple H got back into his limo. As he closed the door, somebody cleared their throat. Chris Jericho and Stephanie were there also.

"How was it in there," Stephanie asked the leader of Devolution.

"I had a lot of fun messing with them. I think we can get Randy to see it our way and join us."

"You had better not harm them anymore." Chris snarled at Triple H. "They are our enemies, we are supposed to harm them." Triple H snapped back at the King of the World.

"True, we are supposed to make their lives a living hell but I do believe in chivalry. They are all ready hurt, let them recover before we strike them again."

Triple H angered, "Chivalry? You might believe in that but I am the leader of Devolution. What I say goes around here, so sit yourself down Junior!"

Jericho glared at his leader. _'Nobody uses my phases, Junior.'_

A knock on the limo window alerted the people inside. Stephanie opened the window.

"I was thinking about your offer, I'll surely leave my team and take it." The deep male voice said to Hunter.

"With your help, we can defeat Evolution." Triple H announced to the person. "You better not be seen with us or else our plan will be ruined."

Lita and Reba walked into Karen's room. Lita yawned loudly.

"We're getting ready to sign out, get your stuff together. The guys will be wait...what are those?" Lita picked up the black flowers.

"Who would send you black roses? I thought the color black symbolized death." Reba said as she picked up the fallen card. Reading it quickly she directed her eyes at her friend. "Do you me to get rid of them? I don't think you'd want to keep them. Hunter is a bastard for sending them."

Lita grabbed the note and hissed out. "We'll be careful next time. We can fight Devolution the next time they attack. What does he mean when he says Randy's time is running out? You don't think he's in the hospital?"

Reba threw the flowers in the garbage, "How do you think he delivered the flowers, Li? I would make perfect sense and now he's after Randy. Do you want Lita and me to pay Randy a visit?"

Karen threw the card into the wastebasket, "No, I called Rob and Kurt on the cell. They are going to check up on him. Now that I think about it, it's been awhile since I sent them."

Kurt Angle and Rob Van Dam came in and happily looked at the girls. "Almost ready to leave?"

"Kurt, how's Randy?"

Rob stood away from the group. "He's not here? He left in a wheelchair over fifteen minutes ago. I hope he didn't fall asleep on his way over here."

"Who's not here?" Randy asked as he wheeled himself into the room.

"RANDY! How are you? What took you so long, Rob said you left a while ago."

Reba, "Well, since Randy's okay, we better go find Chris Benoit and Shawn. We have to leave soon because..."

Lita elbowed her in the ribs. _'Keep your mouth shut about Triple H being in the hospital. They will go crazy if they found that out.'_

"What is it?" Randy asked.

The girls exchanged glances. "Because, we have...a show to put on. Knowing Devolution, they will want to do more damage. It's three in the morning and some of us are tired."

The room cleared out leaving only Randy and Karen there. "Something wrong Ren?"

"Just Hunter being his usual self. He's here," Karen said, frightened.

"I know. He paid me a visit. Kurt and Rob's footsteps made him leave prematurely." He said relieved.

"He was in my hospital room, while I was still unconscious and said that your time was running out. I thought he was going to finish you off."

'_Hunter told me the same thing. He said my time was running out...but does she know he invited me into Devolution?'_

"We better go, Edge and Cena will probably start making out with their girlfriends at any minute. Oh and Randy...." Karen paused.

Randy looked at his girlfriend. _'She probably knows about what Hunter and I talked about.'_

"You know we didn't get off to the right start but I love you." She said with meaning. "I love you too." He said guiltily. "No matter what happens within the next few weeks, I do love you."

They got their bags and headed for the car. There would be two cars driving them because there were so many people. Shawn would be driving the first car. Kurt was driving the second car. The people with Shawn were, Benoit, Orton, Karen, and Cena. Edge, Reba, Lita, and RVD traveled with Kurt Angle.

Kurt looked in his rearview mirror. Lita was asleep with her head on Edge's lap. Edge, Reba, and Rob remained silent, knowing the battle ahead of them would be a long one.

In the other car, Benoit and Randy were breathing slowly, trying to relax. They were still feeling the pain. John was trying to the best of his ability to help the others in any way possible. Karen had her head on Randy's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Shawn was driving slowly on the empty road. Kurt's car was close behind him. Shawn sighed inward as they got to the hotel. The crew dragged themselves into the hotel. The next morning, Lita was getting breakfast.

'Don't they have anything healthier?' She looked sourly at a green banana.

"Citizen Lita...."

"Shane, what do you want?" _'Stupid question, he wants me to join Team Xtreme._' She tossed the bananas to the side.

"Lita, we...." Lita knew what Shane was going to say. Whenever he started with "we" he meant Team Xtreme.

"No." Lita said with force. "Just leave me alone, and tell Team Xtreme to leave the others be. I don't want them hurt anymore."

Shane looked down. This was going to be harder to say to Lita. "Li, I just wanted to tell you that Team Xtreme decided that Raw sucks and head over to Smackdown. Shannon said he might think about joining our group. We...I want to know if you'll come with us.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Edge, no problem at all. I was either welcoming or saying farewell to my friend." Hurricane told the blonde.

"I heard through the grapevine that Team Xtreme will have their last Raw tonight. Goodbye and I can't say it has been a pleasure." He yawned from lack of sleep.

"Yeah," Shane said quietly. _'Keep out of this Blondie.'_

"It was nice talking to you Shane, but I think I know where my place is, if you know what I mean," Lita said blowing him off.

They walked away from him while Shane shook his head in disbelief.

"What was that all about," Edge questioned.

"The Super-villain Helms, wanted me to defect to Smackdown. I wasn't too thrilled about going if given the chance, because my heart belongs to the best guy in the world. I'd go only if the guy of my dreams is going."

Edge smiled to himself before leading Lita into another direction. Suddenly The Hardyz ambushed Edge.

* * *

What will happen to Lita and Edge? Team Xtreme out of the picture, that would be good for Evolution. Next time, Lita does a sad and extreme thing.

A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out now because Hurricane Frances is likely to hit. Hopefully it will miss us....however we might have to evacuate and head to a shelter. If I don't update after a long time, that's because our house and computer are damaged/destroyed. Enjoy reading and I'll try to update soon, hopefully. Crosses fingers

Huntersgirl- Yeah, can't let anything too bad happen to them...yet

John-Randy-lover- Can't make any guarantees yet, would Randy join Devolution? Does he have the guts to turn his back on his friends and girlfriend?

Latisha C- Thanks for the review, we knew the answer to the who doesn't love anarchy and carnage question


	28. Goodbye Team Xtreme

Unwanted Chapter 28: Goodbye Team Xtreme  
  
Last Time: Triple H was in the hospital, Randy was acting suspiciously, and somebody changed teams.  
  
Matt and Jeff came out of nowhere. Edge didn't know which one to concentrate on as they both attacked him.  
  
He looked at Lita and she just stood there, her expression blank. _'Lita, stay back. There's nothing you can do here.'_ Edge thought to himself. He wasn't sure The Hardyz knew Lita was there and didn't want to alert them of her presence.  
  
Matt continued to kick Edge in the neck. Jeff whipped his head up to Lita and stood up.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jeff asked her happily. Edge looked at the boys sadistically as Lita answered. "I told you over the phone I was ready." Lita said not taking her eyes off of the younger Hardy. She could feel Edge's eyes on her. "Hold him up!"  
  
Matt and Jeff held up Edge. "Edge, sweetie…I guess this is goodbye. Matt is the guy of my dreams. Now you can Ren can both relate, both dumped. I don't want you guys in harms way anymore."  
  
She kissed him passionately on the lips. Edge broke the kiss quickly and she slapped him brutally. Matt looked down at his former friend. _'Edge, this is better if we leave and take Lita with us. There are bigger fish in the sea. Take care of Ren and Randy for us. They are going to need everyone they can get to help fight off Devolution.'_  
  
Jeff released Edge. The blonde haired man dropped to the ground as Matt caught him.  
  
"We still have to get my friend. She said she'd join us on Smackdown after talking to her other friend." Lita and Jeff walked a few steps before turning back to Matt. The older Hardy brother was still holding Edge's arm, as the guy leaned onto Matt.  
  
"Matt, aren't you coming with us?" Jeff was unsure what was going on between Edge and Matt. _'Matt? We have to leave soon, so you better get your goodbyes out.'_  
  
"I'll meet up with Team Xtreme later, I have some unfinished business."  
  
Jeff looked at him with uncertainty. "Matt…"  
  
"Leave him, he has some business." Lita snarled at the younger Hardy.  
  
The two left Edge and Matt there on the ground. Edge snapped his arm away from Matt.  
  
"Edge, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Benoit and Orton, or even Karen. But Jeff…"  
  
"Don't talk to me…"  
  
"But Edge!" Matt protested.  
  
"Don't but me either, you try to destroy my team and now you are taking away the love of my life."  
  
"I don't love Lita anymore. I was living my life just fine when Jeff was gone and she was on injury. You have to believe me."  
  
Edge didn't say anything but turned his head away from Matt. "If you are going to finish me off, then just do it." _'I just want to get it over with.'  
_  
"I'm not going to do anything Edge. I just want to get you somewhere where you will be okay."  
  
He carefully grabbed Edge and helped him to his hotel room. Chris Benoit rose to his feet, with a threatening glare at Matt. The door shut behind them and they saw Shawn standing there, his arms crossed.  
  
"What happened to him," a restrained voice told Matt. Matt with Edge, turned back around and saw Chris Benoit. He didn't even try to hid the anger in his voice.  
  
"I asked what happened? Why are you here Matthew Moore Hardy?"  
  
"I am not here to cause trouble. Team Xtreme attacked Edge and since this is the last time we will ever see each other, I wanted to apologize for our behavior. It was wrong and I'm sorry we aren't friends anymore. Benoit, you were my best friend, I'm going to miss you." Matt excused himself and walked out of the locker room. The door slammed behind him as silence settled across the room. Edge's face scrunched up as the other guys heard him crying.  
  
"Edge, what happened out there? Why are you crying?" Shawn tried to comfort his friend.  
  
"Lita…." Edge's head dropped down rapidly.  
  
Most of Team Xtreme were in the ring all ready with the exception of Lita and Matt Hardy. Lita came out and hugged Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, awhile ago you asked me to join Team Xtreme. I turned you down before but now I'm feeling a change of heart. Where's Matt?"  
  
Matt's music roared as the crowd booed him. He came down with his MV1 sign. Matt came in and Lita rushed over. She made out with him while Benoit and Shawn held Edge back in the back.  
  
"I would like to introduce the other defector, Reba!"  
  
Reba came out as Matt wiped his lips and thought to himself.  
  
_'This is the most disgusting thing I've ever done!'_ Matt sent a glare out and Jeff put on a disapproving face. _'Screw you Jeff, lets see you kiss her!'  
_  
The Hurricane, Matt, Jeff, Kane, Reba, and Lita stood there united. Then they went on about how they would miss Raw. Kane suddenly clotheslined Lita and Reba to the ground. The guys looked at their teammate in shock. Matt and Jeff went over to help but got a double choke slam. Hurricane and Kane locked eyes.  
  
_'You are dead meat, you traitor, you monster!'_ Hurricane bounced off the ropes and right into a Tombstone Piledriver.  
  
"Team Xtreme, see you in hell!" Kane yelled at the downed group as Evolution's music played. Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista, and Stacy sauntered to the ring.  
  
"I have to say when you approached me a few days ago, not even I could imagine how much damage you could do to those freaks. They belong off of my show Raw and onto the little leagues of Smackdown. Lets show the footage of our meeting."  
  
The time outside the hospital where somebody was agreeing to join Devolution was played. Randy wasn't the guy as some had thought. It was Kane who turned sides.  
  
Evolution stood proudly in the ring that night as the top dogs.  
  
A few months had past by quickly. Team Xtreme was rising quickly in the ranks of Smackdown. Devolution remained the top group on Raw but they still struggled for power against Evolution.  
  
There were a few new changes to the group. Three wrestlers finally retired. Ric Flair was forced out by Vince McMahon whom feared a lawsuit if the elderly wrestler got injured. Scott Steiner overdosed on steroids and wasn't able to participate in his tag-team matches with Test, finally Shawn's back injury had caught up to him and Benoit had to sit with the legend. They finally agreed along with General Manager Eric Bischoff, to make the Heartbreak Kid the commissioner of Raw. This technically meant that Shawn got to deal with making stipulations on matches and taking care of reversed calls. He also dealt with interruptions.  
  
Other factions raged Raw with each other but none more mentionable then Devolution and Evolution.  
  
Devolution's Stacy and Batista were the top couple there. Triple H was the leader of the group still but was now facing a new predicament. He was falling in love with Stephanie McMahon at the same time Test was falling in love with her. Speaking of Stephanie, she broke things off with Chris Jericho after he showed signs of rebelling…he had put up with her enough.  
  
Trish also broke things off with Christian and now Tyson was with Trish. The group brought in new members Steven Richards and Victoria, who were inseparable. Kane was often seen training rookie Shelton Benjamin on orders from Triple H. Rico and Luther Reigns were brought into the group from Raw. Even though Gail Kim wasn't in the group, she was dating Rico.  
  
Evolution's Karen Helmsley and Randy Orton were the top couple. Chris Benoit took Randy's job as leader. RVD lost his tag-team buddy John Cena to Smackdown. John wanted to be the commissioner of Smackdown. Rob however, kept in touch with his girlfriend from Smackdown, Dawn Marie. Edge was still single now but put all his energy into going after titles.  
  
After Chris Jericho separated from Stephanie, he joined Evolution. Also, after Christian separated from Trish, he joined as well. Those two and Edge make a great team. You would most likely see them in six man tag team matches. Kurt remained a top competitor on Raw. Miss Jackie and Charlie were brought in from Smackdown to Evolution. They often combated the forces of Devolution's Shelton Benjamin and Rico.  
  
This war would never completely come to an end, with the teams often changing and people coming or going to Smackdown.  
  
Karen and Randy were eating dinner one night together when Randy popped the big question of marriage. She answered it delightfully and kissed him for the longest time. Would their marriage ever happen? Nobody would know until the time then.  
  
The End? Or is it?

* * *

I might do a sequel to this fic, not exactly sure. Thanks for the reviews and sorry I couldn't update this sooner, we were hit by Hurricane Frances and it lasted three days because it wasn't moving away from us. The eye is a cool place in a twisted kind of way. The electric went out for awhile as well. Thanks for the reviews, I'm surprised I got that many.  
  
LianEternia- Evil Frances and Evil Team Xtreme. Well they are on SD but Kane betrayed them.  
  
John-Randy-Lover- I couldn't do that to Randy. He's loyal. 


End file.
